Aromas e Zumbidos
by Tilim
Summary: Tudo começou comigo, um quarto para alugar sobre uma floricultura e um inquilino adorador de insetos. - Fanfic de Presente para Pink Ringo -
1. Trailer

Aromas e Zumbidos

**Aromas e Zumbidos**

**Tudo começou comigo...**

- Olá, em que posso ajudar?

- Isso não é um antiquário?

- Não, senhor, é uma floricultura.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe, entrei no lugar errado.

**...falida, solteira, mergulhando no chocolate e com a vida social em declínio.**

- Ino, querida, você vai entrar na menopausa sem me dar netos!

- Mãe! Eu só tenho _26 anos._

- Quando eu tinha essa idade eu e seu pai já estávamos fazendo 10 anos de casados.

**Eu precisava mudar as coisas...**

- 'Tá precisando de dinheiro? Porque não aluga aquele outro quarto em cima da floricultura?

- Certo, até parece que isso iria... Espera, essa é uma ótima idéia!

**...e foi o que eu fiz.**

_ALUGA-SE QUARTO_

_TRATAR AQUI._

**Mas talvez não tenha sido uma idéia assim tão boa...**

- Olha, senhor, você vem aqui todos os dias, eu já disse que não é um antiquário!

- Eu sei, aqui é uma floricultura.

- Ah, eu... Me desculpe, pensei ser outra pessoa.

**...já que eu conheci um tipo bem estranho.**

- Vim pelo quarto.

- É, o quarto, certo. Está para alugar.

- E também vim pelas flores.

**Shino.**

**Ele gostava de insetos e...**

- Você está bêbada?

- Não! Como você pode pensar isso de mim? Olha, um sapo, posso beijá-lo?

- Você está bêbada.

**...bem, era um bom colega de apartamento.**

- SHINO!

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava no banho.

- Mas eu não estou te expulsando, estou te chamando.

- O quê?

- Mata aquela barata pra mim!

- Novamente, o quê?

**E porque não dizer? Eu gostava de provocá-lo.**

- Agora eu sei por que você acorda tão cedo. Andou correndo, não foi?

- ...

- Pra que você está colocando a camisa, agora?

- Porque não é justo só eu estar sem ela.

- Tudo bem, eu tiro.

**E as coisas acabaram mudando...**

- Shino?

- Que foi, Ino?

- Porque você não me toca?

- Porque se eu o fizer vou perder a cabeça.

**...e não terminando só comigo.**

- Shino?

- Sim?

- Por favor, perca a cabeça.

-

-

-

**Fanfic de presente para Pink Ringo.**

**Em breve no site.**


	2. Aqueles 13 Dias

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para _Pink Ringo

_"Impossível não acatar o pedido de tal autora, mesmo sendo um casal da qual eu não tenha prática alguma. Em homenagem a uma das melhores autoras do site e da sessão de Naruto"._

**-**

**Capítulo 1 – Aqueles 13 Dias.**

Na maior parte do ano eu moro em Tóquio. Para ser mais exata eu moro em Tóquio durante trezentos e cinqüenta e dois dias. Os outros doze dias - mais o dia do Festival da Estela - eu passo na casa de meus pais na cidade de Fujisawa na província de Kanagawa nos arredores de Tóquio onde dá pra se chegar de trem. Durante trezentos e cinqüenta e dois dias no ano eu vivo sozinha em um apartamento espaçoso sobre a floricultura que eu abri no térreo. Logo à frente há um parque em que as pessoas gostam muito de correr e brincar com seus cães. Três quarteirões para a esquerda há um hospital.

Hoje é um dos treze dias do ano em que eu não moro sozinha em Tóquio, mas é um dos dias em que eu vou sozinha de trem até Fujisawa, na província de Kanagawa, para passar o domingo com meus pais. Lá fora chove a cântaros desde manhã e já é quase hora do almoço. Eu, sinceramente, não posso dizer que estou animada em ir visitar meus pais. Eu os amo, mas a minha mãe chegou à idade de dizer que eu preciso me casar de qualquer maneira e vive tentando arranjar pretendentes pra mim. Para ela é uma vergonha uma garota de 26 anos ainda estar solteira. No ano anterior, quando eu fui pra casa para participar do Festival da Estrela, ela tinha arranjado um dos sobrinhos de uma de suas amigas de salão para ficar comigo durante todo o Festival. Até aí é bem razoável, até eu conhecer o tal sobrinho. Ele tinha dezessete anos, era vinte centímetros mais baixo que eu, usava uma parelho horrível que mais parecia um capacete espacial e ficava querendo me cheirar.

Tudo bem que ultimamente a minha vida amorosa – lê-se vida social em geral – não anda tão animada quanto fora no colegial, mas convenhamos que desde o colegial às coisas mudaram muito. Por exemplo: Sakura realmente conseguiu ser médica, Chouji emagreceu depois do terceiro infarto antes dos 30 anos, Sai vendeu um quadro simplesmente por ser incrivelmente desagradável com a compradora e Naruto está viajando pelo mundo. Além do mais eu não tenho mais muitos motivos para sair de casa, afinal, com quem eu poderia fazer isso? Sakura está sempre trabalhando, Tenten está aprendendo artes marciais na China e Hinata anda muito ocupada com os preparativos de seu casamento. O máximo que eu posso fazer é ir sozinha fazer compras no shopping – coisa que não tem graça e eu estou falida – e conversar com as plantas da floricultura e esperar que um dia desses elas evoluam o suficiente para me responder qualquer coisa.

Quando o trem parou e eu desembarquei na estação de Fujisawa com muitas outras pessoas fui sendo levada pela multidão para as entradas descobertas da estação. Amaldiçoei mais que tudo aqueles malditos treze dias em que eu tinha que vir para essa cidade visitar meus pais, simplesmente porque a escova que eu tinha feito no dia anterior, só para querer ficar um pouco mais bonita e me sentir bem, estava se desfazendo lentamente a cada gota grossa de chuva que caia na minha cabeça. Olhei para o céu, já completamente encharcada. Também me amaldiçoei por esquecer o guarda-chuva no armário de casacos ao lado da porta de entrada.

- Muito obrigada – estendi a mão para frente sinalizando para um táxi e ele também fez o favor de espirrar água e lama em meu melhor casaco antes de parar e eu entrar.

- Olá, senhorita – disse o motorista sem perceber a aura assassina que pairava a minha volta. Exibi meu melhor sorriso mesmo estando com uma vontade tremenda de fincar meus dedos em seus olhos e afundá-los até o outro lado do seu crânio, mas apenas torci meus cabelos em cima do queridinho banco de couro do carro – Pra onde?

"Que tal para o inferno?" pensei, mas dei-lhe o endereço certo da casa de meus pais. Lá já era um verdadeiro inferno quando minha mãe tirava o dia para implicar comigo e com as coisas que eu faço – os dias favoritos dela para implicar comigo são _treze malditos dias_.

Desci do táxi e corri para a varanda da casa tirando imediatamente o casaco molhado e torcendo-o nas roseiras de papai, um pouquinho mais de água não fará mal - tirando a parcela do Pacífico que resolveu cair no Japão hoje em forma de chuva. Ela deve ter ouvido o carro, pois logo a porta de entrada se escancarou.

- Ino! – ela exclamou – Você se esqueceu do guarda-chuva de novo?

- É, foi mal – disse tirando as botas de cano longo e sem salto e deixando-as no tapete de entrada enquanto mamãe praguejava atrás de mim sobre estar respingando em todo o seu chão de madeira – Será que dá pra me arranjar umas roupas secas, mãe?

- Você vai ter que usar alguma minha, querida, eu disse para não levar tudo quando se mudasse, mas quem disse que você me ouve?

- Certo – tentei ignorar e subi as escadas encontrando papai que saiu do meu antigo quarto. Antigo quarto que ele transformou em sala de leitura/escritório/sala de jogos – Olá, papai!

- Querida, você vai pegar um resfriado – ele comentou me dando um beijo na testa e descendo as escadas. Ao menos ele se importa com a minha saúde e não com o assoalho.

Tomei um banho rápido, ainda mais rápido quando minha mãe escancarou a porta do banheiro deixando o vento frio entrar para colocar um conjunto de moletom sobre o vaso sanitário fechado. Prendi os cabelos no alto da cabeça deixando somente minha franja nos olhos e desci as escadas já secas. Sentei-me com meu pai em frente à lareira enquanto esperava mamãe terminar o almoço, mas sei que o meu momento de paz não vai durar, pois logo ela vai aparecer na porta falando alguma barbaridade sobre alguma de suas vizinhas. Esse foi um dos motivos que eu quis sair de Fujisawa para um lugar maior. Para que não tivesse que ficar decorando a vida de ninguém por intermédio de minha mãe e que outros alguéns não ficassem xeretando minha vida, apesar de que minha mãe já faz um favor enorme de expor a bem sucedida filha dela. Ao menos é isso o que ela fala pras vizinha por sobre o muro quando está pendurando a roupa no varal.

Eu sou uma mulher bastante simples, na verdade, não sei por que não consigo arranjar namorado. Aliás, eles sempre terminam comigo com o mesmo argumento: "Você é muito complicada pra mim!" e se vão batendo a porta ou deixando a conta daquele restaurante caríssimo para eu pagar. E é sempre o mesmo restaurante! Todos os garçons já me conhecem e sabem que sempre que eu vou até lá acompanhada - porque eu nunca, em sã consciência, iria a um restaurante caríssimo solteira - sabem que devem servir vinho tinto e não champanha, porque champanha é para comemorar, enquanto vinho é para lamentar. Teve uma vez que eu quase cheguei a elaborar uma tese de tanto que pensei sobre os homens com que me relacionei fazerem parte de alguma seita ou coligação contra mim. O que há de errado? Meu pai é o homem que viveu mais tempo comigo e nem uma vez na minha vida ele disse que eu sou uma mulher complicada.

Eu gosto de flores, de compras e de chocolate. Qual é o mistério disso? A conclusão óbvia a se tirar a partir desses gostos simples é que eu tenho uma floricultura, vivo falida e me acabando na esteira que tenho no quarto depois de quase tacar a balança que eu tenho no banheiro pela janela para cair na cabeça de algum desavisado que estivar passando embaixo. Teve um dos meus namorados que até chegou a me chamar de neurótica, uma calúnia completa. Só porque depois que eu como chocolate fico feliz e começo a rir fazendo com que meu cérebro libere enzimas parecidas com a heroína? Não tem nada haver.

Fui tirada bruscamente dos meus pensamentos proféticos e auto-defensivos quando minha mãe chamou a mim e meu pai para almoçarmos. Sentei, agradeci a refeição, peguei meus _hashi_ e contei até cinco. Minha mãe começou a falar eu acabara de dizer mentalmente o número quatro:

- Ino, querida, você tem que parar de pintar o seu cabelo de azul.

- É só uma mecha, mãe.

- Uma mecha ou o cabelo todo, é muita infantilidade do mesmo jeito.

- Quer parar de implicar com meu cabelo?

- Diga a ela, Inoshi, que na nossa época quem fazia isso era considerado uma escória na sociedade.

- Ino, na nossa época quem fazia isso era considerado uma escória na sociedade - repetiu papai e eu tive que segurar o riso. Ele nunca iria contra mamãe, mas ele também jamais me daria uma bronca ou uma repreensão e é o que eu adoro nele. Papai é uma pessoa muito tranqüila. Ele me olhou de canto e piscou um olho, cúmplice.

Com isso mamãe se calou por todo o resto do almoço, ela só começaria a desferir os próximos comentários durante o chá após o almoço. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse quando nos sentamos em frente à lareira com as xícaras na bandeja na mesinha de centro. Ela tirou do lado do sofá uma pilha com três álbuns repletos de fotografias. Começou a folheá-los como quem não quer nada, mas eu sabia o que viria e também sabia de quem eram aqueles álbuns. Fotos minhas e dos meus amigos durante o colegial que ela insistia em ver para me dizer o que as mães de cada um deles disseram a ela o que eles estão fazendo ou por onde andam.

- Olhe, Ino - apontou mamãe uma foto de Neji Hyuuga na formatura dele. Naquela época eu e ele estávamos namorando e ele me levou ao seu Baile de Formatura - Uma das empregadas da Mansão Hyuuga me contou que Neji está fazendo um curso de economia na Inglaterra, ele é sempre tão educado. Volta em dois meses. Porque você não liga para ele para te ajudar a controlar o seu dinheiro que vive desaparecendo?

Vamos analisar esse comentário. Primeiro minha mãe ou deixando a conta daquele restaurante carargumento "ra um lugar maior. de sobre alguma de suas vizinhas.

o sanitacentuou que ficaria feliz em tê-lo como genro, que além de rico é educado e possivelmente herdará uma Mansão, já que Hinata vai se casar com seu próprio rico. Depois me deu um prazo de dois meses para me contatar com ele e ainda sugeriu que eu não sei cuidar do meu dinheiro. Na maioria das vezes os comentários ácidos da minha mãe são bem diretos, mas nas outras vezes ela faz esse tipo de insinuação. Eu não disse que voltar para minha casa em Fujisawa, província de Kanagawa, naqueles malditos treze dias, era um inferno? Minha mãe folheou o álbum mais algumas vezes e parou numa foto da minha própria formatura. Era na hora das músicas lentas e virou a foto para mim depois de uma exclamação emocionada:

- Sasuke realmente foi muito esperto - ela disse virando para si mais uma vez a foto de Hinata completamente corada enquanto tinha as mãos de Sasuke em volta de sua cintura com um sorriso de canto - Mesmo com você e Sakura correndo atrás dele feito abelhas no mel ele escolheu a Hinata - guardou os álbuns e pegou uma xícara - Quando vai ser o casamento deles, aliás?

- Hinata, com certeza, vai lhe mandar um convite, mãe.

- Mas é claro que ela vai - mamãe sempre acha que é o centro das atenções e que todo mundo convida ela pra tudo. Na realidade ela finge que é amiga de todo mundo para conseguir um _status _e quando a pessoa não a convida para alguma coisa ela manda um dos garotos da rua tacar ovos na porta de quem a desrespeitou de maneira tão imperdoável. Ela é realmente um doce! - Aquela moça é um anjo.

- Ino, como vai à floricultura? - perguntou papai. Ele é o único que se importa de verdade comigo e o meu negócio, porque como eu ele é um amante de flores e chocolates. De compras, não. Ele detesta shoppings e locais muito grandes e com muita gente. De fato, o único lugar grande e com muita gente que ele gosta é o Festival da Estrela, mas ele também só gosta porque pode trabalhar na barraca de flores e recados amorosos que, ocasionalmente, fica ao lado da barraca de chocolates.

- Tudo bem, pai. Conseguir um lugar perto de um hospital que atraí muitos clientes.

- Essa chuva vai fazer as plantas se afogarem.

- Depois é só colocá-las no terraço fora da estufa onde tem mais luz do sol.

- Muito bem - é claro que o meu pai estava me testando. Ele adora fazer isso.

Minha mãe pigarreou. Ela detesta profundamente quando eu e meu pai entramos em debates sobre como vão às plantas e o meu negócio propriamente dito, ela não entende nada, então faz de tudo para o foco da conversa voltar a ser um dos assuntos de relações sociais dela. Olhamos novamente para ela e ela me perguntou com a maior cara lavada e sem rodeios:

- Quantos namorados você já teve esse ano, Ino?

- Mãe!

- Ino, querida, você vai entrar na menopausa sem me dar netos! - ela tomou o chá com indiferença. Meu pai cuspiu o dele. Ele não é um homem acostumado a falar sobre ciclo menstrual abertamente com a mulher e a filha.

- Mãe! - repeti - Eu só tenho _26 anos!_

- Quando eu tinha essa idade eu e seu pai já estávamos fazendo 10 anos de casados! - papai cuspiu o chá novamente eu precisei dar fortes tapas nas costas dele para parar de tossir. Mamãe estava, visivelmente, exagerando.

- Tudo bem, já deu minha hora - eu me levantei e corri pra cima passando pela cozinha no caminho para pegar as minhas roupas que estavam secando atrás da geladeira.

Vesti-me rapidamente e voltei a descer as escadas. Despedi-me dos meus pais ignorando os inúmeros protestos de que eu deveria ficar mais um pouco, que ainda chovia muito. Não importa. Eu volto para casa apenas doze dias por ano - mais o dia do Festival da Estrela - e é sempre a mesma coisa. Almoço, um pouco de conversa com meu pai, chá e minha mãe fazendo de tudo para me colocar pra baixo. Como se as minhas condições de vida por si só já não fizessem um ótimo trabalho, obrigada. A chuva, que quando eu cheguei quase arrancava as árvores do chão, transformara-se apenas em um chuvisco gélido. Eu não reclamo dos dias de chuva, a água é boa para minhas flores e deixa o ar mais leve e com um cheiro agradável, mas não posso negar que é como se eu também desabrochasse em um ótimo dia de sol. Chamei um táxi quando cheguei à avenida perto de casa e segui em silêncio até a estação ferroviária. Entrei no trem e esperei pacientemente a viajem de uma hora até em casa terminar.

Cheguei a casa e destranquei a porta entrando na floricultura. Estava exatamente como eu a tinha deixado naquela manhã antes de ir dar uma voltinha na casa dos infernos. Deixei o casaco no armário perto da porta depois de subir as escadas dos fundos até o primeiro andar. Joguei todas as minhas roupas no cesto do banheiro e, sem me importar nem um pouquinho com fechar as cortinas da janela ou qualquer coisa assim, me deitei de lingerie no sofá pegando a correspondência de cima da mesinha de centro. Eu faço qualquer coisa para tirar as tagarelices da minha mãe da cabeça, inclusiva ler a minha escassa correspondência. Alguns panfletos de propaganda, duas contas de água e do cartão de crédito - eles querem cortar a minha água se eu não pagar logo. Como aqueles cretinos ousam? Como eles esperam que eu tome meus banhos de banheira e regue as rosas sem água? - e uma camisinha. Eu já tinha dito que o carteiro do bairro é um tarado? Bem, agora acho que isso ficou bem claro. Vira e mexe ele tem a mania de deixar uma camisinha na minha caixa de correio com o número de telefone dele. Se ele não fosse tão grotesco eu sairia com ele, ele tem umas pernas ótimas por ficar andando de bicicleta pra cima e pra baixo.

Joguei um blusão de moletom por cima do lingerie e agarrei o telefone subindo mais um lance de escadas, até a estufa de vidro no terraço da minha casa. É uma casa consideravelmente grande por ser japonesa e também foi bem cara. Nada que um financiamento para a vida inteira não possa pagar, claro. Disquei o número de Sakura enquanto observava algumas gotas de chuva escorrer das pétalas de um lírio laranja. Sentei no canto do prédio com as pernas pra fora esperando Sakura atender. Ela é sempre muito ocupada, normalmente quando me atende é porque estava dormindo numa das saletas reservadas aos médicos do hospital. Ela logo vai ficar com os cabelos brancos se continuar assim ou sofrer um enfarto. Porque ela não segue o exemplo do Chouji e relaxa um pouco?

- Alô?

- Ela fez de novo.

- Ino, é você?

- Quem mais você conhece que tem uma mãe neurótica por casamento?

- Neji está voltando de viagem.

- Ah, céus, ela ligou pra você, não ligou?

- Não! Hinata me contou.

- Como aquela vadia tem tempo de falar com você e não comigo?

- Ela veio fazer os exames do casamento, Ino, não dê escândalo em cima do terraço.

- Como você sabe que eu tô em cima do terraço? - a essa altura eu já tinha me levantado e estava andando de um lado para o outro sobre o parapeito.

- Você sempre me liga de cima do terraço depois de voltar da casa dos seus pais.

- Eu sou assim tão previsível?

- Só pra quem te conhece - ela riu.

- E eu estou falida.

- De novo?

- Não tem graça - sentei de novo, as pernas cruzadas. Ao longe as nuvens cinzentas de chuva estavam dando lugar aos raios laranja do sol poente. Eu adoro observar o pôr-do-sol sobre o terraço somente de moletom depois de um dia péssimo na casa dos meus pais conversando com a minha melhor amiga rica e bem sucedida enquanto eu estou falida e propensa a me tornar chocólatra. É, talvez eu não goste tanto assim do pôr-do-sol - Como vai o Naruto?

- Volta em seis meses, tempo suficiente para o nosso apartamento ficar pronto.

- Preciso de um vestido novo.

- Você tem milhares de vestidos.

- Então eu preciso de um namorado novo.

- Você já teve milhares de namorados.

- Mas eu estou solteira no momento. Porque é que todos eles fogem de mim?

- Eles não fogem de você, Ino, você os espanta - Sakura fez uma pausa e deu um suspiro - Depois do que aconteceu com o Gaara você faz muito disso.

Maldição! Porque ela tinha que mencionar ele? Sakura Haruno, você sabe muito bem que a menção desse nome é proibida, eu vou te matar lenta e dolorosamente assim que eu te encontrar. _Se _eu conseguir te encontrar de novo algum dia, não é? Mas a menção de Gaara doeu e fez o meu coração ficar do tamanho de um feijão sem conseguir bombear sangue suficiente para me manter lúcida. Ela iria me fazer chorar.

- Você ainda tem aquela foto dele no criado-mudo, não tem? Porque você não taca o passado pela janela? Literalmente.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ino, escute uma coisa: o Gaara morreu, você não!

- PÁRA!

Silêncio.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Eu só não consigo falar sobre isso ainda, entende? Eu vou conseguir um dia.

- Claro, eu sei disso.

- Sakura?

- Fala.

- Acho que o que eu preciso mesmo é de dinheiro.

- Porque você continua gastando tudo naqueles remédios para emagrecer que não funcionam? Você já está magra feita um palito!

- É que você não sabe a quantidade de chocolate que eu tenho escondida. Eu achei um bombom no meio de uma petúnia outro dia, nem lembrava que estava lá.

- Eu lembro quando você não gostava de chocolate - silêncio novamente. Esses comentários não estão ajudando em nada, sabe?

- Certo, o fato em questão é o dinheiro.

- Tá precisando de dinheiro? Porque não aluga aquele outro quarto em cima da floricultura?

- Certo, até parece que isso iria... - dei um pulo ficando em pé na beirada e quase que eu caio do segundo andar. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, Sakura já disse mil vezes que eu ainda vou morrer caindo de um lugar alto - Espera, essa é uma ótima idéia!

- É claro que é!

- Eu posso dar um jeito no quarto, já que ele está todo mobiliado, só falta uma limpeza, tirar de lá umas caixas de sementes e alguns vasos e tudo bem! Posso colocar um anuncio no jornal... Não, os anúncios estão caros e eu estou pobre. Esquece essa idéia. Mas eu posso colocar uma placa na floricultura! O que você acha, Sakura?

Sabe o que eu ouvi como resposta? O sinal de desligado do telefone. Aquela testuda dos infernos tem a mania irritante de desligar o telefone na minha cara quando eu começo a falar sozinha, quem ela pensa que é? Além do mais, fui eu quem ligou pra ela, seria minha conta de telefone. Mal agradecida! Mas a idéia dela foi bem vinda e eu desci as escadas tirando a roupa pelo caminho e colocando a banheira pra encher com água morna. Amarrei os cabelos e busquei um suco na geladeira pra tomar na banheira e uma caixa de bombons de licor. Quem se importa com umas calorias a mais? Eu tinha um plano para ganhar dinheiro e poder pagar a conta de água finalmente! E eu também tenho uma esteira, algumas horinhas em cima dela serão suficientes para os chocolates serem eliminados.

É bom ter planos novos, fazem esquecer que minha mãe me acha um fracasso e que eu sou uma chocólatra falida sem namorado. Estou até com ânimo suficiente para raspar as pernas adequadamente e não somente uma passada rápida de gilete. Peguei o controle e liguei a televisão da sala. A vista da banheira dá diretamente pra ela e cabeceira da cama do meu quarto. Sobre o criado-mudo um porta-retratos me encarava com olhos verdes profundos. Sorri e agarrei uma revista qualquer sobre o vaso sanitário – pessoa multifuncional: televisão ligada, tomando suco, comendo chocolate, lendo revista. Sabe do que eu realmente preciso agora? Um bom teste de personalidade para acalmar meus ânimos e uma noite de sono. E, quem sabe, um bom sexo em breve. Porque, como todo mundo sabe, tensão sexual não afeta somente os homens.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Gente, me desculpem a demora e o capítulo curto, mas é como se fosse um capítulo introdutório para a personalidade incrivelmente neurótica e cheia de conflitos internos da Ino. Ainda bem que o Shino é um cara sério e neutro para lidar com uma mente dessas. As coisas começaram agora e todos as alusões desse capítulo a outros personagens serão explicadas no decorrer dos próximos capítulos. Sem data estipulada.**

**Espero, principalmente, que a **_Pink Ringo_, **a quem essa fanfic é dedicada tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo, juro que estou me esforçando, mas Shino/Ino é um mundo novo pra mim. Vou dar o melhor de mim nos próximos capítulos, espero uma opinião sincera sua, Pink-sama.**

**Infelizmente as review não poderão ser respondidas individualmente dessa fez, mas agradeço infinitamente quem leu, mandou review ou não mandou e quem favoritou a fic, me deixaram incrivelmente feliz!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Srta. Abracadabra, __Pink Ringo__, Hanari, Marcy Black, Jane Nylleve _e _FranHyuuga._

**OBRIGADA A TODOS POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	3. Samambaias Têm Pernas

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para _Pink Ringo

**-**

**Capítulo 2 – Samambaias Têm Pernas.**

Hoje já é sexta-feira. Já se passaram cinco dias desde a segunda-feira fatídica em que eu coloquei a placa de "Aluga-se Quarto" na vitrine da floricultura e ninguém ainda entrou aqui para saber sobre o quarto. O que há de errado com as pessoas hoje em dia? Como se estivesse muito fácil para todo mundo comprar uma casa ou um apartamento só pra si.

E eu moro perto do hospital! Claro que eu imaginei que um dos residentes ou dos novatos internos ou até um enfermeiro quisesse alugar um quarto perto do local de trabalho, mas parece que não. Claro que não! Eles ganham bem, eles salvam vidas! Eles não precisam dividir apartamento com um florista!

Eu acordei muito feliz na segunda-feira, depois que falei com Sakura. Nem parecia que o dia anterior fora um daqueles malditos treze dias em que eu tenho que visitar os meus pais. Levantei, me troquei, tomei café, abri a floricultura, agüei as plantas e me sentei atrás do balcão para revisar uma papelada e fazer a placa de aluga-se. Eu a fiz toda bonitinha e simpática, mas também bem simples escrito somente "Aluga-se quarto. Tratar aqui". Assim a pessoa que entrasse e estivesse procurando pelo quarto era só vir até mim e perguntar as referências. Nada de mais.

Voltei e sentei atrás do meu balcão terminando de fechar umas contas e pedidos e sabendo que dentro em breve eu teria que ir ao banco pagar todas aquelas coisas, mas eu impus a mim mesma que somente iria ao banco se alguém viesse ver a placa. Não precisava nem ficar com o quarto, era só ler a placa, entrar e fazer algumas perguntas sobre ela.

Passei a segunda-feira toda sem receber nenhum cliente referente ao quarto. Algumas pessoas entraram e quiseram comprar flores e balões para seus parentes e amigos que tinham sofrido um acidente de carro e estavam no hospital próximo daqui. Também entrou o carteiro com uma propaganda de eletrodomésticos e um catálogo de lingerie, mas nada importante e nenhuma camisinha. Não que eu quisesse que tivesse uma no meio da minha correspondência, esse cara é louco! Ergh!

Até que a tardezinha, quando eu já estava indo trancar a porta e fechar a loja, passou um senhor pela vitrine que ficou olhando a placa, depois seguiu em frente. Eu suspirei. Eu não quero morar com um velho, mas ele nem ao menos viera perguntar qualquer coisa. Peguei o molho de chaves e sai de cima do banquinho atrás do balcão onde estava fazendo laços quando vi o tal senhor andar de marcha ré até a vitrine, olhar bem para a placa, depois andar de marcha ré mais um pouco e entrar na loja fazendo o sininho de cima da porta tilintar. Ele andou por entre as prateleiras de flores, analisou algumas mudas no chão e os meus vários tipos de rosas parecendo muito perdido, até que eu me aproximei e perguntei:

- Olá, em que posso ajudar?

- Isso não é um antiquário? – antiquário? Olha bem pra mim e vê se eu tenho cara de quem trabalha em antiquário? Senhor, o meu cabelo é azul! Bem, uma mecha dele é.

- Não, senhor, é uma floricultura – eu tentei ser bem amável.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe, entrei no lugar errado – e então saiu voltando a seguir seu caminho.

Sabe, velho... Morra!

Eu tranquei a loja maldizendo aquele velho todas as pragas que eu conhecia, ou melhor, que minha mãe me ensinara. Cretino! Como ele ousa vir aqui e perguntar se é um _antiquário_? Será que ele não reparou em todas as plantas e flores? Ou no toldo vermelho e branco com as palavras _Floricultura Yamanaka_ em amarelo? Meio impossível!

Subi as escadas quase quebrando cada degrau. Eu estava mesmo muito irritada. Nem sequer limpei o quarto que eu pretendia alugar e planejara limpar na noite se segunda de tanta raiva daquele velho. Queria mesmo é que ele fosse atropelado ao atravessar a rua e, se desse, eu ia lá apontar a rir da cara esmagada dele.

Tá, eu não sou assim tão perversa.

Troquei de roupa sem fechar as janelas novamente e taquei tudo dentro do cesto do banheiro enquanto colocava minha roupa de ginástica, colocava os fones de ouvido e subia na esteira para perder todas as calorias que eu tinha adquirido com aquela caixa de chocolates na noite anterior. Depois daquele exercício todo eu fiquei dentro da minha banheira até estar enrugada até a alma e a água, fria.

O dia de terça-feira foi um pouco mais promissor. Não que alguém tenha vindo aqui e ficado com o quarto, mas pelo menos as pessoas entraram e perguntaram sobre ele. Foram sete pessoas ao todo dizendo que iriam ligar em resposta depois de darem uma olhada em mais alguns imóveis. Três deles eram uns enfermeiros muito gostosos. Eles tinham aqueles braços fortes para conseguirem mover as pessoas nas macas e fazer os primeiros socorros de uma taquicardia ou seja lá o que eles tenham que fazer. Ah, e sabe aquele velho que perguntou se aqui a minha floricultura linda era um antiquário na segunda? ELE VOLTOU NA TERÇA TAMBÉM! E fez a mesma coisa que na segunda. Entrou, olhou e soltou aquela maldita pergunta. Eu tive que me segurar muito pra não mandar ele pro inferno.

Quarta-feira. Eu recebi uma visita bem interessante na quarta-feira, sabe. Eu estava fazendo uma coroa de flores em homenagem a um falecimento quando eu ouvi o sino da porta tocando melodioso e depois uma voz fraca tão melodiosa quanto o sino.

- Olá, Ino – foi o que a voz de sino disse. Eu me virei para ver uma Hinata sorrindo pra mim e um Sasuke sempre de cara séria atrás dela. Cara, como eles fazem um casal bonito!

- Hinata! Sasuke! – eu disse largando imediatamente a coroa. Aquilo podia esperar, visitas não – O que estão fazendo aqui?

Hinata sorriu corando um pouco. Ela sempre sorria e corava, acho mesmo que foi isso que fez o Sasuke se interessar por ela. Ele é um cara sério e imponente, que gosta de proteger, enquanto Hinata é uma garota suave e delicada, que precisa ser protegida. Eles foram feitos um para o outro. Eu me lembro que no colegial eu tinha uma inveja imensa dela, especialmente no baile de formatura, quando ele a convidou e deixou bem claro para a escola inteira que aquela Hyuuga pertencia a ele. Outra coisa que Sasuke Uchiha é: possessivo.

Ela tirou da bolsa um cartão pequeno dobrado ao meio e me entregou. Era todinho branco e dentro tinha a letra de Hinata em tinta nanquim e caneta tinteiro. Ela sempre gostou dessas coisas, sabe, coisas velhas. Ela é quem deveria ter um antiquário, mas se contentou em ser professora de história em um colégio. Sinceramente eu não sei como ela consegue dar aula com essa timidez toda.

"_Você está convidada para o Chá de Cozinha de Hyuuga Hinata no próximo sábado. Espero sua presença!"._

Chá de cozinha? Eu olhei bem para o cartão. Esse tipo de coisa não é ocidental demais? Nós no Japão não temos o costume de fazer chá de cozinha. Ah, que se dane, nós também não tínhamos o costume de comer McLanche Feliz até o McDonald's aparecer e devo dizer que eu não fez nenhum grande favor as balanças da humanidade.

- Você pode ir, Ino? – perguntou Hinata depois que eu não respondi nada ao ler o convite.

- Claro que eu vou, Hinata.

- Que bom... Sakura disse que vai, também. E Tenten. E... Temari.

- É uma boa chance de rever todo mundo.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. Olhou para Sasuke com seus olhos translúcidos e, sem dizer nada, ele foi circular pela loja. O que foi isso? Telepatia? Fala sério, quando na minha vida eu vou achar um cara que consiga me entender no nível que esses dois se entendem. Ela só precisou _olhar _pra ele. Assim como quando eu estava voltando para casa depois de uma festa e, com somente um sorrisinho meigo pra ele, ela conseguiu que o Sasuke me emprestasse à limusine que ele contratara para ela.

- Ino, está tudo bem pra você?

- Eu converso regularmente com a Temari, Hinata, não tem problema – ela sempre se preocupa demais.

- Se você diz, tudo bem.

E assim eles foram embora. Sabe, não é porque o meu ex-namorado era irmão da Temari que eu não posso ter uma relação legal com ela. Porque eu tenho. Nós nos apoiamos bastante quando ele morreu. Mas mesmo assim o meu coração não descansa quando eu lembro disso. O Gaara era... Ele era diferente.

Sabe o cara do antiquário? Bem, ele voltou aqui na quinta _e_ na sexta. Esse cara tem algum problema? Amnésia? Distúrbios? Sei lá, _alguma coisa _deve ser, com certeza. Ele entrou, fez a pergunta de sempre e saiu seguindo para a esquerda, mas de repente eu o vejo voltando de ré.

- Maldição! – me enfiei depressa atrás de várias samambaias que eu estava aguando na parte mais aberta da loja, logo em frente a uma janela.

O sino da porta.

Droga! Eu tenho pernas!

Eu esqueci por um momento que eu tenho pernas e que as minhas samambaias não são nem um pouco tão compridas assim. Convenhamos, não é? Eu tenho pernas incrivelmente longas. Tudo bem, hora de sair do meu esconderijo muito bem elaborado, já que ninguém perguntou nada. E, se for o tal cara do antiquário, vou dar a ele a ilusão de que samambaias têm pernas.

Sorria, Ino, sorria. Seja carinhosa com o homem, mesmo querendo enforcar ele para depois arrasta-lo no asfalto quente e arrancar as células restantes com um pinça. Lembre-se, ele deve ter fugido de um centro de reabilitação de amnésias e/ou distúrbios incuráveis.

- Olha, senhor, você vem aqui todos os dias, eu já disse que não é um antiquário!

- Eu sei, aqui é uma floricultura.

- Ah, eu... Me desculpe, pensei ser outra pessoa – certo, agora eu tô mesmo envergonhada. Quer saber por quê? No lugar do velho que habitualmente vem aqui perguntar pela droga do antiquário está um cara alto, moreno e completamente cheiroso de óculos escuros e um casacão que eu meio que acho demais para nossa estação – Então, o que deseja?

Agora sim eu posso ser simpática sem ser falsa. Quem sabe eu não descolo um encontro? Deixe-me ver quando minha agenda está livre. Oh, vejam que surpresa, todos os dias pelo resto da década!

- Vim pelo quarto – o quarto! Eu sabia que essa história iria acabar bem. Foi uma idéia brilhante e, mesmo detestando admitir, que a Sakura teve. Mas _ele _não precisa saber disso.

- Ah, o quarto, certo – tudo bem, moço, essa pose toda sombria está começando a me incomodar. Isso me intimida, sabe. E me faz falar do jeito que você está ouvindo. Voltei pra trás do balcão enquanto ele andava pelas prateleiras observando todos os tipos de flores desabrochadas – Está para alugar.

- E também vim pelas flores.

- Estão todas a venda – eu disse sem pensar. Não, Ino, sério? Pensei que algumas fossem pra aluguel!

Esse rapaz se virou para mim com a mesma cara que eu faria para alguém que dissesse que todas as flores de uma floricultura estão à venda. As duas sobrancelhas arqueadas e apertadas. Ele colocou as mãos dentro do casaco enorme e se aproximou do balcão. Ele tem mesmo um cheiro muito gostoso, parece ser um perfume daqueles caros e importados. Como alguém que tem dinheiro para comprar um perfume caro e importado pode estar querendo dividir um apartamento em cima de uma floricultura? Será que ele é o herdeiro de uma fortuna, mas perdeu tudo na jogatina e só sobrou o tal perfume caro e importado? Se ele pechinchar o preço do apartamento eu vou descobrir.

- Então, você quer saber sobre o quarto?

- Hoje, não – ele me cortou – Deixe o quarto vago e em boas condições, eu volto segunda.

Epa! Quem é que você tá pensando que é? Meu pai? Meu futuro namorado? O imperador? Quer saber? Bem que eu queria que ele fosse! Enfim, ele não pode simplesmente me dar uma ordem dessas, e se aparecer uma super-oferta pelo quarto, tipo, cinco segundos antes de eu fechar a loja? Como alguém oferecendo uma fortuna semanal simplesmente para poder desfrutar da minha boa companhia? Eu vou ter que _recusar_?

- Você poderia fazer isso? – ele já estava na porta. Quando foi que ele chegou lá? Mas não importa, ele me desarmou. Isso foi mesmo gentil. Não _o quê _ele disse, mas _como _ele disse. Foi... Calmo e sereno como se soubesse o tempo todo que eu não poderia recusar se ele dissesse desse jeito.

- C-claro – balancei a cabeça para dar ênfase que o quarto esperaria por ele, mas o que eu queria mesmo era sair do torpor daquelas palavras gentis.

- Obrigado – ele abriu a porta e o sininho tocou – Meu nome é Aburame Shino.

- Ahn... – ele ainda estava na porta, então eu deduzi que ele queria saber o meu nome, certo? – Sou Yamanaka Ino.

E saiu. Simples assim.

Eu bem que gostaria que as coisas fossem _simples assim _com todos os outros eventos da minha vida, sabe? Porque agora eu tenho um potencial inquilino, mas eu continuo chocólatra, falida e solteira. Será que, além de inquilino, ele não é um namorado em potencial? Eu sei que ele é meio esquisito vindo aqui pelo apartamento _e _pelas flores e dizendo que só vai poder voltar para resolver tudo na segunda e não tirar os óculos de sol, mesmo o tempo estando levemente nublado desde domingo e aquele casaco maior que o recomendado, mas ele é muito cheiroso. E, se ignorar os óculos, ele parece ser bonito e com um cabelo legal.

Passei todo o resto da sexta-feira pensando nesse tal Aburame Shino. Aburame. De onde eu conheço esse nome? Sei lá, tem alguma coisa no fundo da minha mente que apita esse nome, mas não lembro onde foi que eu ouvi. E o que será que ele quer com as minhas flores? Entrei na banheira ainda pensando nisso e pensando nisso eu voltei para a sala e liguei a televisão. E se ele tem algum fetiche estranho e goste de comer as flores? Não, senhor, minhas flores ninguém vai fazer de salada!

Tudo bem, eu preciso contar isso pra alguém, porque nem um bom episódio de _Gray's Anatomy _está me ajudando a parar de pensar em Aburame Shino e seus potenciais dotes e fetiches. Só pra constar: a sineta da minha memória toda vez que eu penso no nome Aburame continua apitando.

Agarrei o telefone e apertei a discagem automática. Eu não podia ligar para Sakura, hoje é dia de folga dela e não quero incomodar. Até parece. Quem é que eu quero enganar? Eu liguei pra ela da banheira e sabe o que a secretária eletrônica dela me disse: _"Olá, aqui é Haruno Sakura, é o meu dia de folga, então não vou atender ligações nem ver mensagens. Especialmente se você for Yamanaka Ino! Obrigada"._

Como ela é um amor! Não vou nem pensar em ligar para a Hinata, ela tá dando aula uma hora dessas e não seria nem um pouco legal se ela virasse para os alunos e dissesse: "Hei, será que vocês podem me dar licença, minha amiga precisa me contar sobre o cara gostoso que quer morar com ela!". Não que eu acredito que a _Hinata _um dia venha a dizer algo desse tipo. Tenten não tem celular. Como alguém em pleno século XXI não tem um celular? Ela não tem vida, fala sério.

Então só me restou:

_- Alô, Ino?_

- Ah, como sabia que era eu? – porque todo mundo sempre sabe que sou eu?

_- Identificador de... Ahn... Chamada._

- Está tudo bem com você, Temari?

_- E-está, sim... Shikamaru, quer parar com isso?_

- O que diabos... AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

_- Ino, não grita._

- Vocês estão TRANSANDO enquanto nós falamos no telefone?

_- Não! – ouvi alguma coisa resmungada atrás da voz de Temari – Estamos nas preliminares._

- Você não devia atender ao telefone em momentos como esse... Aliás, você devia é ter espatifado ele na parede.

_- Você é um dos meus números na sessão "emergência"._

- Sério? Ah, que legal, Temari!

_- SHIKAMARU! Nem pense em dormir e é bom manter-se ativo, entendeu?_

Cara, credo!

- Temari, credo!

_- Preguiçoso! – acho que ela não me ouviu – Então, o que aconteceu?_

- Tudo bem, eu vou ser rápida antes que o Shikamaru despenca – que duplo sentido terrível implícito aqui – Veio um cara perguntando sobre o quarto, hoje. Ele parecia ser gostoso e cheiroso, mas eu não sei se devo alugar o quarto pra ele, porque ele perguntou das flores e pode ter fetiches estranhos como querer fazer delas salada, mas ele disse que voltava na segunda e que era pra eu manter o quarto vago e ele falou de um jeito tão meigo que eu não sei o que fazer. Então, o que eu faço?

Sem resposta. Será que ficou mudo? Ou será que ela largou o telefone e eles estão se atracando legal enquanto eu fico aqui tagarelando comigo mesma?

- Temari?

_- Como você fala rápido! Quer saber o que eu entendi de tudo que você falou? "Cara, quarto, gostoso, flores, fetiches, voltava na segunda, vago, meigo, de aço"._

- É, mais ou menos.

_- Agora posso te explicar o que eu deduzi disso? "Cara gostoso de aço no quarto vago com flores que volta na segunda cheio de fetiches meigos"._

- Porque é que você só pensa por esse lado?

_- Cala a boca, você tá super-necessitada de sexo!_

- Você não está ajudando, Temari!

_- Você não disse que ia ser rápida?_

- Ah, quer saber? Esquece!

Desliguei o telefone.

É, talvez eu precise de um namorado.

Amanhã é o chá de cozinha da Hinata. E eu esqueci de comprar a panela de arroz e a calcinha fio dental com cheiro de morango! Eu andei pesquisando na Internet e vi que dar presentes estranhos para a noiva e fazer brincadeiras que incluam ovos e farinha são bastante comuns. Amanhã de manhã, antes de ir lá para o almoço, eu vou dar um pulinho no shopping. Quem sabe eu não pego alguma liquidação?

Sabe, aquele Aburame Shino realmente podia ficar com o quarto. Mas só depois de dizer o que diabos ele quer com as minhas flores, claro.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Pessoal, me desculpem a demora para postar a fic! Parte é culpa do destino – se existir um – que não deixou eu postar antes e parte é por minha negligência. Eu sou um pouquinho preguiçosa, me desculpem!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo! O Shino apareceu rapidinho, assim como a Hinata e o Sasuke. Acredito que o próximo capítulo vai ser legal de escrever, com uma Ino contando o que aconteceu no chá de cozinha e sobre o tal fetiche estranho do Shino por flores! Peço desculpas, também, pela fic estão tão parada agora, mas prometo que isso vai mudar!  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, agradeço infinitamente todas as reviews, os hits e aqueles que favoritaram a fic! Obrigada!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Thaay-chan, Hanari, __Pink Ringo,__ FranHyuuga, Sweet-kun _e _Lust Lotu's._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**


	4. Sasuke de Batom

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para _Pink Ringo

**-**

**Capítulo 3 – Sasuke de Batom**

Eu já fui a Mansão Hyuuga várias e várias vezes já que a Hinata e eu somos amigas desde os tempos do colegial. Ela fica localizada em Fujisawa onde morávamos e lá é um lugar enorme, muito grande mesmo, e cheio de quartos e corredores. Eu me perdi lá dentro uma vez quando, numa festa do pijama que a Hinata deu, eu quis ir ao banheiro no meio da noite. Sempre que eu chegava ao portão da Mansão Hyuuga eu me sentia como uma ameba minúscula perante aquela imensidão toda.

E enquanto eu estou aqui, em frente aos portões da Mansão Uchiha – que se localiza em Tóquio, mas era em Fujisawa que o Sasuke morava na época do colegial -, eu não me sinto diferente da ameba minúscula que eu me sentia naquela época, apesar da Mansão Uchiha ser menor que a Hyuuga. Imperceptivelmente menor, em minha opinião. É tudo rodeado por muros cinzentos, diferente da Mansão Hyuuga que são muros de madeira, e o portão é razoavelmente menor. Ambas as Mansões são dos tempos feudais, já que ambos os Clãs são muito antigos, portanto ambas foram remodeladas para terem energia elétrica e todas as tecnologias disponíveis no século XXI, apesar de todas as tradições ainda serem preservadas. Querem um exemplo? Todo mundo lá dentro ainda usa quimono.

Eu tenho uma teoria de que, por Sasuke e Hinata serem de Clãs muito antigos, eles meio de tem uma predestinação de ficarem juntos. Como se nas vidas passadas deles eles fossem prometidos, mas que por algum infortúnio do destino eles não puderam ficar juntos e, agora, tantos séculos depois, eles finalmente possam ficar. Ou não, se acontecer alguma coisa com um dos dois. Não que eu queria que isso aconteça, eu adoro tanto um quanto o outro. São só hipóteses que eu pensei quando soube que eles estavam noivos há, mais ou menos, uns dois anos.

Eu toquei a campainha e nem precisei esperar muito antes de uma das empregadas vir abrir o portão com um sorriso e me guiar para dentro da casa. Segui pelo caminho de pedra da entrada até a escadinha de madeira da porta da frente e tirei minhas sandálias calçando os chinelos que a empregada estava me oferecendo, depois ela me guiou através dos corredores laterais até o fundo da mansão onde estava acontecendo à festa.

As moças estavam reunidas em volta de um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras de madeira com o chá à frente e vários presentes de muitos tamanhos num banquinho e ao seu redor. Os rapazes, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji – inclusive um Naruto que só deveria voltar em seis meses – estavam ao redor de uma churrasqueira ocidental que, eu sabia, não deveria estar ali. Chouji era quem mais usufruía da churrasqueira tendo seus _hashi_ na mão e pescando de segundo em segundo um pedaço de carne e engolindo, eu presumo, sem nem mesmo mastigar. Passei por eles dando um sorriso e fui até as moças. Hinata sorriu quando me viu, assim como Temari, Sakura e Tenten.

- Que bom que você veio, Ino – Hinata levantou-se para me cumprimentar em sua vozinha musicada – Sente-se.

- E aí, Ino, Temari estava nos contando que você encontrou alguém para ser seu colega de apartamento – disse Sakura como quem não quer nada. Sabe, Testuda, eu ainda não me esqueci da mensagem nada agradável na sua secretária eletrônica – Quem é ele?

- É um tipo estranho, ele, chama-se Aburame Shino e chegou lá pedindo sobre o apartamento e também sobre as minhas flores.

- Ino acha que ele tem fetiches estranhos com flores – Temari pegou seu chá com certa dificuldade de se dobrar com aquela barriga protuberante de cinco – quase seis - meses de gravidez. Eu fico impressionada que ela e Shikamaru ainda consigam transar com ela nesse estado.

Elas riram, mas isso não é motivo para rir. Quero dizer, e se ele tiver mesmo fetiches estranhos por flores? Como eu posso hospedar uma pessoa desse tipo para morar comigo. Eu sou uma mulher muito normal e simples, não neurótica como uma dos meus antigos namorados disse, e ele pode ser um louco.

- A propósito, Sakura, o que é que o Naruto faz aqui? Ele não ia voltar só daqui seis meses?

- Eu não ia perder o chá de cozinha da Hinata – disse o próprio Naruto surgindo atrás de Sakura com aquele costumeiro sorriso no rosto. Os sorrisos do Naruto desde sempre foram do estilo radiante e contagiante. É como um sol, porém esse sol não queima sua pele nem faz secar as roupas no varal, é mais como um sol que aquece o coração e seca as lágrimas – E eu estava gravando por perto, então não foi difícil tirar dois dias de folga, tô certo!

O trabalho de Uzumaki Naruto é o trabalho que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter – se tivesse coragem pra fazer o que ele faz, claro. Ele viaja pelo mundo procurando animais raros e em extinção para gravar para o seu programa de televisão. Enquanto ele procura tais animais, mas não os encontra, ele vai mostrando outras espécies que também são incríveis. Isso envolve ficar dias e dias enfurnado em uma mata fechada, cheia de aranhas, escorpiões, cobras e lagartos a sua volta ou preso no meio da savana com um leão que pode saltar a qualquer momento de trás de uma pedra e arrancar a sua cabeça com uma dentada. Eu gostaria de ter o trabalho do Naruto, mas para sair pelo mundo procurando plantas raras. É muito mais seguro. E, claro, se eu ficasse em algum lugar sem civilização por muito tempo a equipe teria que me avisar antes para eu poder fazer uma reserva de chocolate.

- Hei, Hinata, onde é que o Neji está que não veio a festa? – perguntou Naruto depois de dar alguns beijos em Sakura.

- Ele foi a Inglaterra fazer um curso. Ele queria vir, m-mas não foi possível - ainda bem que não foi possível. Sabe o que iria acontecer de Hyuuga Neji tivesse vindo da Inglaterra e minha mãe ficasse sabendo que estávamos na mesma festa juntos, mas que não havíamos reatado? Ela iria mesmo me matar. Ou pior, ia colocar um anuncio no jornal: "Necessita-se pretendente para marido. Yamanaka Ino, 26 anos, florista, chocólatra, falida". Não seria lindo?

- Hinata, nós já estamos todas aqui, que tal começar? – chamou Tenten me salvando. Ela deve ter percebido todas as caras e bocas que eu normalmente faço quando sonho acordada. Eu faço muito disso, sabe, sonhar acordada – Eu trouxe minha filmadora!

- C-claro – era visível como Hinata estava nervosa com a idéia de suas amigas quererem começar as brincadeiras do chá de cozinha. Chamou uma das criadas a qual veio recolher o chá e Naruto foi pra junto dos rapazes que pararam o que faziam para observar. Ela levantou-se e pegou o primeiro presente.

- Espere um segundo. SASUKE! Venha cá! – gritou Tenten deu pra ver certinho quando Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo se contendo. Ele amava Hinata, essa era a coisa que ele mais deixava claro em sua vida, mas não iria gostar nada do que estava por vir.

Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente Hinata lhe mandou um olhar suplicante de desculpas a qual ele só respondeu passando o braço em torno dela e esperando o que quer que viesse pela frente. Temari explicou que a brincadeira era deles adivinharem quem dera qual presente, mas se errassem eles sofreriam um castigo. Os olhinhos claros de Hinata foram logo pedir desculpas aos olhos negros de Sasuke novamente, mas ele apertou-a contra si enfatizando que não era necessário pedir desculpas.

Cara, eu quero um namorado assim!

- Muito bem, esse primeiro! – disse Sakura pegando qualquer um dos presentes do banquinho e colocando na mesa em frente aos noivos. Hinata segurou-o com as duas mãos – Adivinhe o que é, Hinata, para depois o Sasuke adivinhar quem deu.

- É mesmo assim que se brinca disso? – perguntou Temari.

- Não sei, eu pesquisei assim na Internet – acho que todas tiveram a mesma idéia que eu por não fazerem a mínima idéia do que é pra ser feito em um chá de cozinha ocidental.

- Acho... – ela girou o presente uma, duas, três vezes - ...É um carinho?

As garotas riram e a Testuda se dirigiu ao Sasuke.

- Sasuke, de quem é?

- Tenten – ele foi curto e grosso, porém acertou. Não era um carrinho, era um instrumento de massagem.

- Sinto muito, Hinata – Tenten se aproximou com um batom vermelho em mãos e uma tesoura. Cortou o vestido de Hinata bem curtinho e fez corações em suas coxas. Ela corou intensamente e nem mesmo ousou olhar para Sasuke, pois sabia que ficaria ainda mais envergonhada.

Os rapazes, para irritar Sasuke – coisa que a nenhum ser humano é recomendado fazer – começaram a gritar coisas como:

- Que belas coxas, Hinata!

- Hei, Sasuke, não quer trocar comigo?

- Você devia cortar mais esse vestido, Tenten!

- Que problemático!

Sasuke não fez nada, ele confia plenamente no taco dele. Tanto em Hinata quanto em outras partes de seu corpo que não é recomendado dizer no momento.

As brincadeiras continuaram nesse sentido, mas sempre que era Sasuke quem tinha que adivinhar, ele acertava. Claro que algumas vezes as pegadinhas foram destinadas a ele para livrar um pouco Hinata, já que a pobrezinha já tinha ovos e farinha no cabelo todo, batom onde não deveria, o vestido havia sido içado até virar uma mini-blusa – graças os céus ela tinha tido a sabia premonição de colocar um short por baixo do vestido. Um short curtíssimo, mas um short. Sasuke tinha o cabelo preto todo tingido de cinza por conta da farinha e eu admito que ele esteja parecendo um grisalho de meia idade muito gostoso – apesar de eu não ser o tipo que gosta de homens muito mais velhos que eu. E as garotas o tinham obrigado a tirar a camiseta preta e passaram batom por todo o torso dele. Não foi, nem de longe, uma visão ruim, sabe, o Sasuke é o tipo de cara que trabalha em um escritório, mas que consegue manter a forma de braços com músculos de bom tamanho e uma barriga com as ondinhas dos músculos levemente protuberantes. Sasuke era do clube de tênis no colégio, então ele deve ter pernas que são o céu. E sabe o que é o melhor? Uchiha Sasuke não tem nenhum pêlo. Tem um pouco nas axilas onde é normal e também um "caminho da felicidade" bem fininho, mas no peito e nas costas é completamente lisinho.

A Hinata é tão sortuda!

- Hei, Hinata, já vi o que você viu no Sasuke, não é? – riu-se Temari vendo a garota ficar completamente vermelha por baixo das camadas de farinha nas suas bochechas. Ela estava ainda mais pálida que o normal.

- Muito bem, o último presente! – eu peguei aquele e coloquei na frente deles. Era o meu e está embrulhada em um caixa pequena e vermelha, com uma fita. Eles nunca irão adivinhar o que tem ali dentro.

- É uma... Calcinha frio dental co-comestível – cara, fala sério, como a Hinata conseguiu adivinhar o que era? Claro que depois de falar isso ela corou tanto que teve que se esconder no peito de Sasuke, mas ela acertou. As meninas soltaram risadas e os garotos, que ouviram ao longe, assoviaram.

- Uau! – Sakura arregalou os olhos – Como você pode descobrir isso sem abrir a caixa, Hinata?

Mas ela só apontou para uma etiqueta escrita "Sex Shop" presa ao laço. Estava explicado. Claro que naquele momento eu quis pular entro do laguinho que há atrás da Mansão Uchiha que, eu sei, se liga as termas dentro da casa, e me afogar nele, mas para ninguém descobrir que tinha sido eu quem dera aquele presente para a Hinata eu mantive as aparências.

- Vamos lá, Sasuke, adivinhe quem deu.

- Temari – e então Hinata retirou a fita mostrando a calcinha vermelha sabor morango. Naquele momento não deu pra distinguir qual estava mais vermelha, se Hinata ou a calcinha.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, você errou! – eu disse pegando o batom da mão de Sakura e me aproximando – Fui eu quem deu a calcinha!

E fiz uma coisa que eu nunca esperei fazer em toda a minha vida: passei um batom escandalosamente vermelho nos lábios finos e pálidos de Uchiha Sasuke sem que ele pudesse fazer nada contra mim. Primeiro porque a Hinata estava logo ali ao lado e iria impedi-lo e, segundo, porque essa era a brincadeira, zoar com os noivos. E sabe o que é o melhor de tudo isso? Temos tudo em vídeo para mostrar no dia do casamento, porque a Tenten gravou. Nem preciso dizer que os rapazes rolaram na grama – no caso de Kiba e Naruto – de tanto rir da cara que Sasuke fez com aquele batom vermelho em si. As garotas todas também riram, nem Hinata conseguiu segurar quando viu seu noivo daquele jeito. Naruto aproximou-se depois que o ataque de riso diminuiu e tirou uma foto deles dois que fez o favor de mandar para todos os seus contatos na agenda do celular. Isso, claro, se resume a meio Japão e uma boa parcela de seus fãs importantes pelo mundo. E considerando que as Empresas Uchiha de Tecnologia Aeronáutica são consideravelmente famosas talvez não tenha sido uma idéia muito feliz para a futura carreira – lê-se futura vida – de Uzumaki Naruto.

Mas eu preciso concordar que foi à cena mais hilária de toda a minha vida!

* * *

Eu estava mesmo esperançosa de que Shino voltasse hoje para ficar de vez com o apartamento. Sabe, eu até que posso agüentar algum fetiche estranho que ele possa ter com flores, pelo menos eu posso cobrar pelas flores que ele usar nesses seus fetiches e tudo o mais. E depois de pesar cuidadosamente os prós e contras dele em uma lista meticulosa, que me lembrou de fazer uma lista para ir ao mercado, eu decidi que ele pode ficar caso não apareça alguém que pague mais. Obviamente, nesse meio tempo em que eu estou esperando ele nesse fatídico dia de segunda-feira, ainda não apareceu ninguém. Nem ele veio ainda. Só entrou na loja aquele velho idiota que passa todo dia por aqui pensando que é um antiquário.

Já está quase na hora de fechar e é melhor ele aparecer, porque eu deixei de ir ao banco pagar algumas contas só para esperar ele, caso ele aparecesse e eu não estivesse aqui. E eu também passei o domingo inteiro – dia em que eu posso ficar relaxando em frente ao sofá, agora que as minhas amigas todas têm suas vidas muito ocupadas para poderem ir comigo ao shopping gastar dinheiro, ou tomando sol no terraço ou namorando, se eu tivesse um namorado – limpando o quarto que ele vai ocupar.

Será que ele vai desistir da idéia ao saber que só tem um banheiro? Quero dizer, é um banheiro bem grande, sabe, tem uma banheira deliciosa e com hidromassagem. Eu incrementei com o dinheiro extra que eu pedir emprestado ao meu pai. Bom, ele sempre disse que eu tenho que fazer investimentos, saber investir inteligentemente. Fala sério, o que não é inteligente em comprar uma banheira grande como a minha e com hidromassagem. Qualquer pessoa que eu conheço, até mesmo a Sakura, morreria pela minha banheira.

Tudo bem, eu desisto. Se aquele tal Aburame Shino não chegar em cinco minutos – porque depois de cinco minutos eu fecho a loja – eu juro que taco essa porcaria de regador que não escoa água o suficiente na cabeça dela, porque nunca que eu tacaria uma das minhas queridas flores. Muitas das flores que eu tenho aqui são da minha coleção rara pessoal e eu aposto que valem muito mais que a cabeça cheia de cabelos negros dele – cabelos que, eu acredito, devem ser bastante macios, porque, fala sério, nenhum cabelo duro e ruim fica arrepiado de forma tão legal quanto o dele fica, sabe, sexy.

E enquanto eu fico aqui no meu mundinho pizza pensando que pra conseguir dinheiro eu poderia vender uma das minhas flores da coleção, mas que eu nunca faria isso porque elas são o meu xodó, começou a tocar na rádio uma das minhas músicas favoritas e é daquele tipo de música em que você só pode ouvir para dançar junto. Eu não sou uma das maiores fãs de música, nem de livros ou filmes eu vou muito atrás, mas eu não podia evitar dançar essa música, ela é contagiante e antes que eu percebesse já tava cantando e dançando pela floricultura usando uma pá como microfone, já que eu não tinha nenhuma escova de cabelo ao meu alcance.

Não me importei quando o regador que não molha direito caiu de cima do balcão para molhar o chão nem quando eu escorreguei naquela água ao querer imitar uma estrela do rock e, deslizando pelo chão de madeira da loja, eu fui para graciosamente – como um rinoceronte africano em uma loja de cristais – com as pernas pro ar atrás do balcão. Sabe com o que eu realmente me importei depois de tudo isso? Com os óculos escuros de Aburame Shino me encarando pela frente do balcão enquanto a prateleira de fitar fazia o favor de cair em mim.

- Ai, ai! – tudo bem, eu já não tenho a flexibilidade que me fez ficar em segundo lugar no campeonato de ginástica rítmica na escola primária. Fora o fato de que na época eu era uns, digamos, vinte anos mais nova.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto eu me levantava e apalpava todo o meu corpo. Ok, nenhum osso quebrado, traseiro no lugar, seios firmes. É, acho que eu estou bem, então eu balancei a cabeça com medo de que eu poderia ter mordido a língua e ela caísse quando eu falasse. Ele arqueou aquelas sobrancelhas negras dele e meteu as mãos naquele casaco enorme do outro dia – Eu vim para ficar com o quarto.

Será que ele é sempre curto, grosso e direto assim?

- Que bom, não é? – eu estava irritada e esperava ter dito isso com irritação suficiente na voz – Eu passei o domingo limpando o quarto e o mantive vago como você _pediu _e se você não ficasse com ele seria uma grande falta de educa...

- Onde está o contrato? – como ele ousa me interromper? Espere um segundo, contrato?

- Contrato? Você quer um contrato pra ficar com o quarto?

- Garantia de que eu vou viver com uma pessoa sã e confiável – é impressão minha ou ele está sendo irônico? Não que dê para perceber e interpretar as expressões faciais dele, porque os olhos estão cobertos pelos óculos e a boca pela gola do casaco, então é meio complicado interagir com Shino.

- Você tá me chamando de louca? Pois fique sabendo você que eu sou uma mulher normal, com uma vida sexual ativa, muito bem remunerada e dentro do meu peso ideal! - certo, tem coisas aí que não é verdade e que eu nem precisava ter dito, mas quem disse que eu consigo controlar minha língua quando estou brava? Um dos meus outros namorados já me chamou de neurótica, quem esse desconhecido gostoso e muito cheiroso pensa que é para me chamar de louca?

Shino não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com o que eu disse, porque só deu de ombros e começou a circular pela loja. Eu saí de detrás do balcão, ignorando completamente a prateleira de fitas caída no chão que eu posso muito bem arrumar amanhã, e indo atrás dele.

- Podemos ignorar o protocolo e fechar negócio sem contrato – ele se virou tão de repente para mim que eu me senti deslizar na poça de água que ainda estava no chão, mas não caí e continuei ouvindo – Se você me deixar trazer para cá meu trabalho.

- Seu... Trabalho? – porque diabos ele pensa que eu vou impedir que ele de trazer trabalho para casa? A menos que ele seja empresário de uma banda de rock barulhenta para os vizinhos implicarem comigo ou médico legista e traga cadáveres. Ah, céus, e se ele for da máfia ou algo assim? E se ele for cafetão?!

- Sou entomólogo – ele disse isso como se fosse uma coisa óbvia, como se tudo mundo estivesse no meio do lanche enquanto no colegial e virasse para o amigo do lado "Hei, já sei, acho que eu vou ser entomólogo!", mas para ele não pensar que eu sou uma completa ignorante quanto ao que é isso, concordei com uma cara de quem sabe das coisas. Eu sou boa em fazer isso, Sakura nunca desconfiou que eu não fizesse idéia do que ela estava falando quando começava a dizer que tinha que fazer uma lobotomia frontal em algum paciente.

- Ah... Claro, não tem problema – e ele arqueou a sobrancelha de novo. Qual é o problema com aquela sobrancelha, será que ele tem algum _tique_?

Então Aburame Shino estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse e, cara, que mão enorme que ele tem, mas não é uma mão grotesca, é uma mão grande de dedos compridos, levemente calejados, lisos de pêlos. E quando ele fechou a mão dele na minha ficou tão pequenina ali que eu me senti bem. Seria estranho morar com um cara que eu não tenho intimidade e que eu acabei de conhecer, apesar de eu achar que ele deve ser uma delícia por baixo daquele casaco, mas Shino _parece_ ser confiável, ele emana confiança. Ele foi embora, disse que voltaria com a mudança amanhã de manhã, sem nem mesmo pedir para ver o quarto e reclamar do único banheiro nem nada e eu nem tive tempo de perguntar o que ele quer com as minhas flores, mas eu acho que deve ser alguma coisa inofensiva para o trabalho de um entomólogo – seja lá o que isso for.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Desculpem-me a demora com a atualização e a falta de Shino/Ino desse capítulo, mas juro que no próximo eles estarão bem merecidos na fic e o capítulo também será maior. Agradeço a compreensão desde já!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lust Lotu's, Tia-Lulu, Lucy, Uchiha Mariana, __**Pink Ringo**__, __Srta. Abracadabra,__ Soneca Abacate _e _Hanari._

**Agradecimento especial a **_Srta. Abracadabra_ **por betar a fic!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	5. Ou seja, insetos!

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para _Pink Ringo

-

**Capítulo 4 – Ou seja, insetos!**

Quando eu subi pra casa noite passada eu não me preocupei nem um pouco com o que poderia ser um entomólogo, eu estava mais preocupada era em livrar um pouco o banheiro das minhas coisas para que ele parecesse maior do que realmente é. Quero dizer, para que as coisas do Shino também coubessem e tudo mais, mas claro que eu duvido que um homem tenha muito mais coisas para se colocar em um banheiro do que escova de dentes, lâmina de barbear e espuma para a mesma coisa. Mulheres é que têm quilos e mais quilos de maquiagens, xampus específicos, absorventes – que, por acaso, está marcado como "urgente" na minha lista do mercado -, esfoliantes e aqueles moderníssimos bronzeadores que surtem efeito até na sombra. Isso se eu não contar os remédio para emagrecer.

Definitivamente é muito mais fácil - e prático - morar com um homem.

E hoje, assim que eu desci as escadas, abri a floricultura e comecei a ajeitar a prateleira de fitas que eu deixara totalmente bagunçada ontem à noite depois do meu passo de dança super original e moderno e não um tombo completamente desastrado, eu vi aquele imenso caminhão de mudanças prateado surgir e parar bem em frente a minha vitrine. Logo atrás dele veio um carro preto, todo chique. Um carro que, eu sei, mesmo querendo muito a ponto de vender os meus rins no Mercado Negro, eu nunca vou conseguir comprar. E _Aburame Shino_ saiu de dentro daquele carro. O mesmo Aburame Shino que vai morar no quarto ao lado do meu, no meu apartamento, sobre a minha floricultura. Como é que um _entomólogo_ – seja lá o que isso for – pode ter um carro desses? E sabe o que eu pensei logo depois de me recuperar do choque de o ver saindo daquele carro?

"Merda, eu não sabia que ele tinha um carro, agora vou ter que desocupar a garagem!"

Foi isso que eu pensei.

E isso não é lá algo assim muito fácil de fazer, porque é que lá que eu guardo, tipo, tudo. Não exatamente _tudo_, as coisas que são úteis eu tenho que manter perto de mim, porque são coisas que eu uso, mas as coisas desnecessárias precisam ficar em _algum lugar._ Como eu não tenho uma despensa e agora eu também não tenho mais um quarto extra, então eu taquei todas as coisas das quais eu não preciso usar imediatamente lá dentro da garagem. Juro, não tente abrir aquela porta a menos que você queira ser soterrado por caixas com vasos de barro, sementes, adubos muito mal cheirosos e aquelas coisas todas essenciais para uma floricultura, mas eu não preciso lembrar do nome o tempo todo.

- Srta. Yamanaka? – a voz de Aburame Shino me tirou dos devaneios e eu nem reparei que tinha saído da floricultura para ficar próxima, o mais próxima que eu algum dia vou conseguir, de eu carro daqueles.

- Quero ser entomóloga! – eu disse com os olhos brilhando para aquela _Mercedes._

- Ele é alugado.

- Oh! – e me afastei do carro. Quero dizer, tudo bem, o carro não é dele, mas mesmo assim não deve ser exatamente barato alugar um carro desse porte, eu não discuti. Minha exclamação foi mesmo é pelo alívio de não ter que mexer na minha garagem.

- Os carregadores podem subir? – ele me perguntou tirando do porta-malas do carro uma mala preta de tamanho médio.

Eu olhei para ele. Olhei para a mala. Olhei para o caminhão, para os carregadores. Voltei a olhar para ele.

- Por que você não trouxe a mala no caminhão?

- Não há roupas aqui dentro – ele me respondeu.

- Não há roupas? – eu arregalei os olhos – O que se guarda numa mala se não roupas?

- Dinheiro? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu ficava passando os olhos da mala para ele e pra mala e para ele e pra mala.

- Você está sendo irônico? – eu não pude evitar perguntar, porque simplesmente não dá pra ver as expressões dele e nós não tivemos convivência suficiente para que eu pudesse decifrar o que uma porcaria de levantada de sobrancelha quer dizer. Porque diabos eu fiz o curso de jardinagem na escola ao invés do de interpretação facial? Se bem que eu nem sei por que um curso ridículo desses existia na minha escola em que as únicas pessoas que precisavam de interpretação facial eram Gaara, Sasuke e Neji. Pensando agora, isso explica porque a maioria dos freqüentadores do curso eram garotas.

E parece que tem algum barulho vindo dessa mala. Roupas não fazem barulho, a não ser que seja um daqueles casacos auto-esquentáveis movidos a bateria, mas eu duvido que ele tenha um casaco mais quente do que esse que ele está usando. É um barulho familiar, mas não sei bem o quê. Parece um barulho de... Ah, essa não! E se ele for um terrorista? E se _entomólogo _for o nome chique de _terrorista extremista perigoso_? E se ele veio explodir o hospital? Ou a fonte no meio do parque? Ou o hospital _e _a fonte? E se ele explodir a MINHA FLORICULTURA? Eu mato ele se ele explodir a floricultura, mesmo que ele esteja morto junto com a explosão, no caso de ser um daqueles terroristas _kamikazes _ou eu sei lá. Eu acho o caminho do inferno – porque quem explode plantinhas inocentes certamente vai pro inferno – e mato ele. Muitas e muitas vezes.

Mas Shino, o entomólogo – seja lá o que isso for – não me respondeu. Eu _odeio_ quando as pessoas não respondem as coisas pra mim e espero ter deixado isso bem claro pra esse cara potencialmente delicioso por baixo do casaco quando peguei o meu chaveiro do bolso do avental e retirei uma chave do molho, bufando e com um olhar muito, mas muito frio e maligno. Eu sei que o meu olhar está assim, o tempo que namorei o Gaara não serviu somente para que ficássemos nos beijando e outras coisas.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu quando eu lhe entreguei a chave e se direcionou para os carregadores.

Eu passei por ele batendo os pés com força no chão e entrei antes mesmo que os carregadores tivessem erguido a porta traseira do caminhão para começarem a levar as coisas. Coloquei-me atrás do balcão com as fitas arrumadas e apoiei o queixo nas mãos. Assim que os dois primeiros carinhas com seus uniformes cinzentos entraram segurando uma cômoda, seguidos de Shino, eu disse:

- Não esfole nenhuma parede, porta ou móveis pelo caminho - a qual ele nem se dignou a virar, nem para levantar aquela maldita sobrancelha, e continuou acompanhando os carregadores escada acima, escada abaixo, hora ou outra carregando ele mesmo algum pertence.

Na verdade eles não precisaram fazer muitas viagens até lá em cima. Shino não trouxe muitas coisas a primeira vista, além de móveis essenciais a sua sobrevivência, como uma cama, uma cômoda, um criado-mudo, uma estante grande e uma escrivaninha – a cama, a estante e a escrivaninha estavam desmontadas quando os operários da mudança carregaram-na para cima. O resto eram caixas de papelão. Pelo menos umas duas dúzias de caixas de papelão.

Quando os carregadores terminaram Shino desceu as escadas e os acompanhou até a porta agradecendo com apertos de mãos e gordas gorjetas. Acho que eles ficaram realmente felizes, porque sorriram e arrancaram com o caminhão desobstruído minha visão dos corredores que sempre passam ao redor do parque. Ele entrou, ainda com os óculos escuros no rosto, mas o casaco enorme tinha sumido. Será que o esforço, a perda de líquidos através do suor e a potencial morte por _hipertermia¹ _fizeram com que ele se tocasse de que nós ainda estamos no verão? Mas querem mesmo saber? Dá pra ver certinho os músculos dos braços dele através dessa camiseta preta. Aposto todas as minhas ficha que, se a barriga de Aburame Shino não for tanquinho, deve ser pelo menos extremamente gratificante. Ele voltou para dentro da loja e ficou parado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se voltou pra mim:

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas lá em cima.

- Eu me lembrei de te avisar que só tem um banheiro, não é? – Shino parou de costas, um pé na escada outro no chão. Suspirou como se absorvendo a informação ou bolando um plano de fuga rápida pela tangente. Acho que ele ficou com a primeira opção.

- É, eu notei.

- O que você prefere almoçar? – interrompi de novo analisando os dois folhetins de cardápios que eu tinha nas mãos. Ele, novamente, ficou com um pé no degrau e outro no chão – Comida chinesa ou _fastfood_?

Ele se virou um pouco, o suficiente para poder me encarar por trás dos óculos escuros. Ele fica extremamente gostoso através desse ângulo de perfil. Comprimiu os lábios sem saber direito o que dizer.

- Você tem uma esteira elétrica – o que diabos isso tem a ver com que tipo de comida nós vamos almoçar?

- É, eu tenho. Olha, não é complicado, é só escolher entre chinesa ou _fastfood_, mas se você não gosta dessas opções eu tenho cardápios de comida tailandesa, mexicana, árabe...

- Não – ele me interrompeu e saltou da escada dando alguns passos para perto do balcão. Preciso dizer que eu fiquei com medo da figura escura dele vindo pra cima de mim – camisa preta, cabelo preto, óculos preto, jeans preto. Se bem que ele também estava parecendo uma pantera negra ao atacar uma gazela indefesa. Certo, certo. Nada de _Animal Planet_ com chocolate por uma semana, Yamanaka Ino.

- Você é alérgico a rolinho primavera? – olha, eu tô tentando. Talvez eu deva chamar a Hinata pra decifrar esse cara pra mim, ela tem experiência nisso. Mais que eu, pelo menos.

- Não – ele ficou em frente a mim no balcão, olhando por trás dos óculos. Hey, de que cor são os olhos dele? Eu não tinha parado pra pensar até agora – Eu não pensei que você fosse o tipo que come essas coisas.

Ah, ok, eu sei exatamente que tipo de garota ele pensou que eu fosse depois desse comentário. Achou que eu fosse uma fresca que vive de salada e correndo o tempo todo pra perder as calorias extras que eu ganhei depois de uma folha de alface grande demais e que não esconde chocolates nas plantas nem gosta de beber um saquê de vez em quando – tipo de sábado quando não tem nada de bom passando na TV.

Mas eu não sou.

Eu sou uma mulher independente, que gosta de comer chocolate e _fastfood_, se importa com o peso, mas essencialmente por causa da saúde, que abomina qualquer outro exercício além de correr na esteira, que bebe aos sábados, às vezes, e que gosta de comprar de vez em quando, coisas necessárias, como qualquer outra mulher no mundo. Eu juro, quebro a cara de quem diz que não usa, ao menos, um creme corporal, lápis delineador de olhos ou um belo par de brincos. Se diz isso é porque não tem vida social ativa nem o menor senso de cuidar bem de si mesma.

- Se você quer saber – respondo o mais ácida que consigo ser. Mais uma técnica do Gaara, junto com o olhar maligno que ele me ensinou – Eu não vivo de água e luz, tá? Escolhe logo!

E apontei pra ele os dois cardápios. Ele tirou da minha mão o cardápio vermelho de comida chinesa e ficou olhando por um tempo. Eu sabia que ele iria querer essa então guardei no bolso do avental o outro cardápio. Quando Shino, entomólogo – seja lá o que isso for – fica concentrado se forma uma ruguinha entre suas sobrancelhas, bem acima do nariz. Não é uma daquelas rugas grotescas como os pés de galinha do meu pai ou qualquer coisa assim, é algo fofo. Comprimiu os lábios de novo. Ok, essa daí eu já sei o que significa, é quando ele está indeciso sobre alguma questão. Fala sério, vai ser fácil se as coisas continuarem assim. Calmas e pacíficas. Até eu ver ele de toalha, claro, e se a visão for suficientemente prazerosa eu e ele vamos ter que estrear o chão do banheiro ou a geladeira ou a estufa ou os três.

- Frango ao molho curry.

- Com prazer – eu saio dos meus pensamentos assim que eu percebo o que eu disse. Cara, eu tenho que parar de devanear sobre como seria legal transar com ele na banheira enquanto ele _estiver no mesmo aposento_. Shino volta a colocar o cardápio em cima do balcão e as mãos nos bolsos – Quero dizer, tá, frango ao molho...

- Curry – ele repete mais lentamente, quase separando as sílabas, como se eu fosse algum tipo de retardada ou algo assim.

Sabe, eu tô mesmo ficando com muitas raiva em ter que decifrar os trambiques da personalidade desse cara. Se fosse uma mulher seria mais fácil, porque com uma mulher existem quatro tipos de relacionamento:

Vocês se gostam.

Vocês se odeiam.

Vocês se aturam.

Vocês não dão a mínima pra nada.

Não é complicado para um ser do sexo feminino entender outro ser do sexo feminino. Agora um ser do sexo feminino entender um ser do sexo masculino e vice versa? Danou-se. É por isso que nossos cromossomos são XX e os deles, XY. Diferentes! Como eu sei sobre essa história de cromossomos e não sei sobre o que é um entomólogo? Fala sério, nenhum de vocês teve que aturar a Sakura durante a faculdade de medicina e sua inconsciente, que ela fazia um esforço imenso para negar, queda pelo Naruto. Ela estava o tempo todo no telefone comigo falando sobre diferenças entre o sexo masculino e o sexo feminino. Como ela era quem ligava e eu não tinha que pagar uma conta absurda de telefone depois, ficava ouvindo com paciência pra no fim da o mesmo conselho que todos dariam:

- Chama ele pra sair! – e fim.

Mas não que eu esteja caindo em algum penhasco onde no fundo haja o tal Aburame Shino, entomólogo. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece mais comigo, porque eu sou o tipo de garota que acredita em um só grande amor. E eu já tive o meu único grande amor, que foi o Gaara. Eu posso namorar, posso casar, mas eu não vou voltar a amar. Definitivamente.

- Eu vou subir quando os pedidos chegarem – digo a ele para que pare de ficar me olhando daquele jeito que me faz parecer inferior. Não que eu consiga deduzir que é isso que ele ta fazendo, mas parece. Eu me sinto assim e incomoda.

Aburame Shino se vira e sobre as escadas, dessa vez sem interrupções.

* * *

Quantas coisas um entomólogo precisa ter, na verdade? Não que eu saiba o que é isso, mas deve ser algo bem chato, o nome parece ser chato. Só que ele continuar tirando coisas e mais coisas de caixas e mais caixas. Eram só duas dúzias de caixa, será que eu contei direito? Enfim, quando eu subi pro apartamento depois de fechar a loja ele ainda estava arrumando e quando eu terminei o meu banho ele ainda estava arrumando.

Shino não ocupou muito espaço no banheiro, como eu tinha previsto. Colocou uma escova verde de cerdas duras ao lado da minha no armário, um creme de barbear e um pincel pra espalhar. Não havia nenhum gilete, mas tinha um estojinho preto. Eu peguei para me deparar com três lâminas afiadíssimas e um cabinho onde encaixar. Cara, o meu avô usava um desses. A última pessoa que eu soube que usou um desses daqui foi uma garota encontrada num banheiro que tinha cortado os pulsos com uma lâmina dessas. Será que o Shino é um cara antiquado que fuma charuto e tem uma daquelas poltronas reclináveis onde degusta vinho e queijo? Acho que não, a minha sala continua a mesma e não tinha nada com aparência de poltrona entre os móveis. Além do mais, isso tudo parece ser muito europeu.

Terminei o meu banho e me enfiei em um dos meus moletons que, na verdade, era um moletom de Gaara, mas Temari fez a gentileza de deixá-los pra mim. Ainda sinto o cheiro dele aqui, apesar de eu já ter lavado-os algumas vezes. Eu acho que o cheiro que eu sinto nunca vai sair. Coloquei um short, porque agora eu não moro mais sozinha e não acho que seja o momento de começar a mostrar a Shino os meus hábitos dentro de casa. Segui para o quarto dele, a cama já estava montada com colchão e roupa de cama, assim como a escrivaninha com alguns livros, um computador portátil e uma luminária e a estante, vazia. A porta do _closet_ estava aberta e ele entrava e saia levando roupas e sapatos lá pra dentro. A mala sem roupas estava em cima da cama, fechada.

- Você quer alguma ajuda? – eu perguntei me escorando no batente da porta. Ele parou e olhou ao seu redor. Apontou para umas seis caixas empilhadas perto da estante.

- Coloque os livros na estante – e voltou para pegar uma caixa e entrar no _closet._ Eu passei por ele e vi que tinha uns três ternos dentro daqueles sacos transparentes para que não amassem. Pra que um entomólogo – seja lá o que isso for – precisa de ternos? Ah, cara, eu já não agüento mais isso, preciso pesquisar o que é um entomólogo.

Eu abri a primeira caixa. Os livros de Shino não são lá muito interessantes, mas pra mim nenhum livro um dia pareceu muito interessante, eu prefiro revistas, mil vezes. Eram alguns livros de romances épicos, histórias medievais e outras coisas escritas muito, muito antes da nossa geração nascer. Outros livros eram enciclopédias. Várias delas. Acho que o Shino não saber como afastar os vendedores de enciclopédias quando eles ligam pra você com aquela fala mansa que dá sono. Tudo bem, eu sei fazer isso. Ainda bem que eu existo. E alguns livros sobre natureza. Sobre a vida de insetos e coisas assim. Argh! Eu não sou muito fã de insetos, sabe. Claro que vários deles são bons pras minhas plantinhas maravilhosas, mas eles ainda assim tem exoesqueleto e zumbem, então eu não acho que posso me dar bem com eles.

É, tudo bem, eu admito: tenho medo de zumbidos!

- Você tem namorada, Shino? – perguntei tentando afastar esses insetos e esses zumbidos da minha mente. E, convenhamos, uma hora ou outro eu ia precisar perguntar isso, a gente mora junto, agora.

- Não.

- Noiva? Esposa? – fui tentando – _Namorado_?

- Não. Não – ele olhou pra mim e levantou uma sobrancelha – Não.

Sabe, eu tenho realmente muitas coisas pra perguntar a ele, mas é meio complicado quando o cara fica tão quieto e usando esses óculos escuros durante a noite e tudo o mais. É como tentar iniciar uma conversa com um cachorro ou com as minhas plantas. Eu nunca sei se ele vai me responder ou simplesmente me deixar falando sozinha.

- Tem lavanderia aqui? – por incrível que pareça, foi ele quem iniciou a conversa. Estamos progredindo!

- Não – eu detesto lavar roupa – Eu coloco tudo num cesto no banheiro e mando pra uma lavanderia a quatro quarteirões. Eles mandam de volta a roupa em três dias, lavada e passada.

Shino suspirou e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. Fala sério, se esse cara me disser que _gosta_ de lavar e passar roupa, eu juro que o esgano. Quem ser em sã consciência – fora aqueles que ganham pra isso, como o pessoal da lavanderia – gosta de lavar e passar roupa?

- Qual o problema? Gosta de lavar roupa?

- Não. Não gosto de lavar nem de passar – ele pegou a última caixa – Arrumar cama, também, é uma tarefa inútil. Por quê? Porque você vai bagunçar tudo depois.

Tô chocada! Com assim Aburame Shino conseguiu se soltar a ponto de falar mais que 10 palavras comigo em uma única frase? Agora sim as coisas _realmente _podem melhorar. E sabe o que mais? A voz do Shino é bem legal. Sabe aquele tipo de voz em que você pode ficar escutando pra sempre, como a voz profunda e grossa do seu cantor favorito? A dele é um pouco mais gostosa de ouvir. Eu abri a última caixa e quando ele disse que ia tomar banho eu já estava colocando na estante os últimos livros. A estante dele tem oito prateleiras, cinco delas estão lotadas de livros. Cara, como alguém consegue comprar tanto livro?

Eu fui pra sala e lembrei que tinha que preparar o jantar, então eu fui até a porta do banheiro. O chuveiro estava ligado, mas mesmo assim eu gritei:

- SHINO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER JANTAR?

Silêncio. Será que ele tá com espuma no ouvido?

- SHINO, O QUE...

- VOCÊ VAI COZINHAR?

- NEM PENSAR! VOU PEDIR COMIDA!

Silêncio de novo. Acho que eu não havia dito pra ele que eu não cozinho, não é? Gaara cozinhava, eu só queimava as coisas. Na cozinha, tudo o que eu toco estraga, é tão horrível. Ele tentou me ensinar uma vez, mas depois que eu conseguir fazer o micro-ondas pegar fogo, paramos de tentar. Quando a minha mãe vem aqui em casa para me torturar fora em um dos malditos 13 dias, eu corro comprar uma torta ou bolachas manufaturadas pra ela não falar que eu sou uma inútil. Ponho as bolachas num pote, a torta numa bandeja e algumas panelas no escorredor de pratos pra ela pensar que fui eu quem cozinhou. Só tem uma coisa que eu sei fazer na cozinha. Chá. E meu chá é realmente bom, porque eu tenho uma hortinha lá na estufa com hortelã, camomila, erva doce, raiz forte, folha verde e tudo o mais, então os meus chás são sempre fresquinhos.

- INO?

- SIM?

- EU VOU COZINHAR.

Quê? O Shino _cozinha_? Ok, ele usa lâmina de barbear ao invés de gilete, tem três ternos impecáveis, uma coleção de livros, não arruma a cama. Essas são coisas que me deixaram surpresa, mas que deu pra levar na boa, agora, cozinhar? Tô perplexa!

- Ah... OK! – gritei uma última vez e sentei no sofá. Só sentei, as pernas pra cima, e fiquei pensando nessa última informação. Olhei pro meu quarto de onde dava para ver a foto de Gaara sobre o meu criado-mudo, seus olhos muito verdes e sem sobrancelhas parecendo mais perplexos que eu. Nós dois estávamos dizendo "Quem diria?"

Pulei do sofá e fui até o meu quarto e sentei em frente ao computador acessando qualquer site de busca e digitei "entomólogo" na lombada. Esperei alguns segundos, a minha Internet não é assim tão rápida. Logo mais apareceu um monte de sites com essa palavra, eu cliquei no mais confiável.

"_Em-to-mó-lo-go: masculino. (Biologia) aquele que estuda a entomologia, ou seja, insetos"._

Insetos?

- Insetos? – arregalei os olhos. Levantei da cadeira e corri para o quarto do Shino, entomólogo – agora eu já sei o que isso é. A mala estava em cima da cama e agora eu sei o que era aquele som familiar mais cedo. Eram zumbidos. Tem insetos dentro dessa mala – Não, não, não!

Andei pra trás e me encostei-me à porta do _closet_. Eu devia estar branca, porque eu vi o Shino entrando no quarto, a toalha na cabeça, um short preto e uma camiseta de malha cinza. Os óculos escuros no rosto. Ele parou subitamente ao me ver ali, branca, estática na porta do armário dele.

- Ino... – começou a dizer e deu uma breve checada na mala.

- Insetos.

- Pensei que você soubesse o que era um entomólogo.

- É por isso que você precisa das minhas flores – eu disse.

- É, mas nenhum desses insetos faz mal a elas, é um novo grupo experimental, eu precisava de um ambiente propício para trabalhar com eles.

- Ambiente propício – eu repeti. Minhas flores, ou seja. Meus doces bebês que eu trato com tanto carinho, afeto e amor. Ele quer soltar _insetos_ zumbidores sobre as minhas flores.

Eu desencostei do armário, respirei fundo. Ok, Aburame Shino é um cara bonito, eu não deveria ter feito minha expressão de quem sabe das coisas quando ele me falou o que era, eu deveria ter feito minha melhor cara de confusa, mas não, Ino, tente mesmo se mostrar superior. Agora eu vou ter que conviver com um cara que estuda os piores monstros habitantes do planeta Terra. Tudo bem, eu acho que posso lidar com isso numa boa, eu lido com a Sakura, não vai ser assim _tão_ complicado. Dei uns passos na direção de Shino, sem dizer nada, pra sair do quarto e me acostumar com a idéia.

Aí eu desmaiei.

* * *

_¹Hipertermia_: É quando a temperatura do corpo sobe e a pessoa começa a perder líquidos causando desidratação. Literalmente é morrer de calor.

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

**Ah, eu amei escrever esse capítulo! Primeira coisa Shino/Ino de verdade, eu espero não ter deixado eles muito fora da personalidade deles, mas se eu fiz isso é pelo bem da fic. Desculpem a demora, eu queria ter postado ainda ano passado, mas infelizmente não deu. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, não teve outros casais nele, mas nos próximos as coisas vão ficar mais amplas. Torçam para que eu não demore pra postar!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lust Lotu's, Tia-Lulu, Hanari, Susakekun, Lucy(2), __**Pink Ringo**__, Hyuuga Ana-chan _e _Toph-baka._

_Agradecimento especial a _Srta. Abracadabra _por betar!_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	6. Ino, tem alguma coisa diferente aqui!

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para __Pink Ringo_

**-**

**Capítulo 5 - Ino, tem alguma coisa diferente aqui!**

Eu não faço idéia de quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiada. E não fiquei desmaiada nos braços de Shino, porque estava muito mais quentinho e macio onde eu estava e eu tenho certeza que os braços e o peito de Shino são feitos de músculos rígidos e firmes, sem jeito de ser macio. Abri um olho para confirmar que eu estava na cama de Shino enquanto ouvia alguns barulhos vindos da escada.

- Shino? - perguntei sentando na cama dele. Havia, com certeza, alguém se movendo na cozinha e eu torcia para ser Shino, porque eu nunca fui assaltada nem nada do tipo e não saberia o que fazer caso seja algum assaltante malignamente do mal.

Ninguém respondeu.

Ah, cara, porque é que essas coisas acontecem comigo? Com a minha sorte deve ser _mesmo_ um assaltante malignamente do mal!

- Água - espera um pouco! Essa é a voz do Shino. Mas o assaltante malignamente do mal não deveria ter batido nele com um pau na nuca e o feito desmaiar ou entrado furtivamente como um ninja e colocado um paninho em frente à boca dele com um líquido que faz dormir ou algo assim?

Tirei o edredom dele de cima da minha cabeça onde eu o tinha colocado como um escudo caso fosse um ladrão e não Shino. Eu faço a mesma coisa - me cubro com o edredom até a cabeça - quando vou dormir depois de ter sido burra o suficiente para assistir um filme de terror no meio da noite. Acontece que não dá, eu não consigo tirar os olhos da tevê, não consigo nem me mover depois que eu paro num canal de um desses filmes. É como se eu ficasse hipnotizada, encolhida no sofá. E, enquanto sob essa hipnose, qualquer barulhinho lá fora é motivo para que eu pense que é um monstro!

Era só o Shino, enfim, com um copo de água estendido na minha direção. Peguei sem dizer uma palavra e bebi três goles enormes. Eu não tinha reparado que a minha garganta estava tão seca. Olhei para ele dando as costas e voltando para a cozinha, depois olhei para o copo só meio cheio. Como é que ele tinha conseguido achar o armário em que eu guardo os copos? Quero dizer, eu mesma que sou dona da casa passo uns bons cinco minutos tentando me lembrar em qual dos armários estão eles. Cretino! Deve ter ficado bisbilhotando minha cozinha.

Levantei de supetão empurrando as cobertas para longe o mais rápido que eu conseguia sem levar outro tombo, a água balançando perigosamente dentro do copo querendo brincar de suicida e beijar o chão de tacos do quarto do Shino - antes meu quarto-de-guardar-coisas-sem-importância-vital. E quando eu cheguei à cozinha/sala, que é como o meu apartamento está dividido; eu vi Shino arrumando a mesa e colocando sobre ela os pratos e os _hashi_, minha panela de arroz automática funcionando e operante em um dos lados da mesa e um peixe - que eu não sei o nome e não sei de onde surgiu - em cima da mesa, aberto, cheirando maravilhosamente bem. E foi aí que eu me lembrei o que eu ia fazer antes de desmaiar. Eu ia brigar com ele por ter me enganado tão descaradamente, já que ele obviamente deveria saber sobre o meu medo de insetos - como ele _obviamente deveria saber_ eu já não sei, mas deveria.

- Seus insetos vão dar tchauzinho para as minhas flores! - eu disse. Queria dizer algo que soasse ameaçadoramente, mas as técnicas que eu aprendi com Gaara eram somente arrumar a voz e o olhar, como formular frases de efeito não estava incluído nas aulas de vilania.

- Não, eles não vão - ele respondeu. Eu abri a boca, depois a fechei e coloquei as duas mãos na cintura querendo parecer indignada. Quero dizer, eu _estava _indignada, mas achei que só estar não iria adiantar muito, então eu tinha que parecer e achei que colocar as mãos na cintura iriam me fazer parecer indignada. Funcionou, eu acho. Shino me olhou e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas - Você disse que eu podia trazer trabalho para casa, eu trabalho com insetos.

- Onde é que está escrito isso? - eu perguntei com a voz ficando uns três tons mais aguda. Pensei, diretamente, em letras miúdas em algum contrato de mil páginas e eu tentando encontrá-las com uma lupa, mas nós não temos um contrato, porque eu tinha esquecido que tinha que haver qualquer contrato - Nós não temos contrato.

- Contrato verbal - disse e eu quis, realmente quis, esganar ele. Apesar de ser gostoso, misteriosamente sexy ou qualquer outra qualidade que eu ainda ia descobrir, eu quis matá-lo. Ele ia mesmo me obrigar a viver com insetos na _minha própria casa - _Vamos jantar agora?

E eu me sentei à mesa, porque ele puxou a cadeira. Ok. Se eu tivesse matado ele não teria descoberto que ele é cavalheiro. Mas ainda existe a coisa dos insetos e não estou nem um pouquinho satisfeita de que o nosso acordo verbal tenha beneficiado ele.

- Onde é que eles estão?

- Eles quem? - retrucou Shino sem levantar os olhos de sua comida.

- Aquelas coisas que você trouxe, seus insetos em caixinha.

- Na estufa.

- ONDE? - levantei tão rápido que a cadeira caiu para trás e, cara, isso foi emocionante, porque eu sempre quis levantar rápido o suficiente para a cadeira cair para trás, mas enquanto morava sozinha eu nunca comia na mesa, sempre almoçava sentada no sofá e jantava chocolates na banheira pra depois ficar na esteira. De todo modo a emoção não foi intensa o suficiente para sufocar meu espanto.

Não esperei ele responder de novo, porque eu o ouvi começar a falar estufa, pulei a cadeira caída e corri escada acima para a minha estufa de vidro no terraço. Passei pelas plantas que ficam fora dela cuidadosamente para que nenhum daqueles insetos tenha idéias de pular em mim e arrancar meus olhos. Abri a porta da estufa com mais cuidado ainda, ali dentro eu estava em campo inimigo, já que aqueles monstrinhos deveriam estar espalhados por todas as minhas maravilhosas queridinhas.

- Não se preocupe.

- AAAH! - eu gritei e me virei para ver Shino às minhas costas, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Eu me segurei em uma das estantes de gardênias para não cair e coloquei uma das mãos espalmada a frente do corpo pedindo a ele um segundo para me recompor. Claro que pare me recompor e gritar com ele - Quer me fazer gritar para que os seus insetos reconheçam o alvo e me ataquem?

- Eles não vão _atacar_ você - e ele disse isso como se fosse verdade.

- Vão, sim. Eles sentem o meu cheiro de medo.

- Eles não são cães, Ino, são insetos - ele andou entre uma prateleira e outra, olhando e olhando, até que parou perto de um girassol enorme e posicionou o dedo perto de uma de suas pétalas. Um de seus insetos ficou em seu dedo enquanto ele se virava para mim - São inofensivos, uma espécie híbrida em experimentação.

- Se ele não se alimentar das minhas flores e nem arrancar meus olhos, eu vou saber que é inofensivo - disse dando dois passos para longe daquele monstro.

Shino bufou não acreditando no que eu tinha dito. Pensando bem dizer é bem mais estúpido do que parece quando eu escuto na minha cabeça. Voltou a colocar o inseto no girassol.

- Eles se alimentam de folhas, não de flores - sabe, Shino pode falar pra caramba quando o assunto é algo de que ele gosta, ou seja, insetos - São híbridos para formar híbridos. Eles polimerizam flores de espécies diferentes para formar espécies novas. É uma invenção minha.

Tá, tudo bem, o cara é gostoso, misteriosamente sexy e ainda consegue criar espécies híbridas de insetos que criam espécies híbridas de flores. Dá pra viver com isso, numa boa. Fala sério! Como é que você aí em cima, seja lá quem ou o que for, dá tudo isso pra ele enquanto me deixa aqui falida, neurótica - vamos admitir -, encalhada e chocólatra? Qual é o seu problema, Todo-Poderoso?

Certo que agora que o Shino veio morar comigo eu tirei todos os chocolates de seus esconderijos e joguei fora a maior parte, pois estava vencida ou estragada; também tenho mais dinheiro do que eu esperaria ganhar de qualquer outra pessoa que alugasse esse quarto e potencialmente indo para a estrada do desencalhamento, mas de brinde eu ganhei uma estufa cheia de insetos mutantes. Será que eu posso viver com isso?

- Esse foi o melhor lugar que eu encontrei para continuar a criá-los - disse-me Shino depois de um tempo já perto da porta da estufa - De toda Tóquio.

- Sério? - é, eu sou vaidosa, algum problema? Se bem que eu me lembro desse papo dele de ambiente propício antes de desmaiar. Mas ele não respondeu - Eles não vão estragar o meu negócio, não é?

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que disse? - aprendi, também, que Shino é um homem que detesta ter que repetir as coisas e, portanto, é para você prestar muita atenção quando ele fala mais do que o seu normal.

- Então eles podem ficar - eu comecei a andar de volta a entrada, passando por ele, e chegando ao topo da escada antes de me virar - Agora vamos terminar de jantar.

* * *

Já faz duas semanas que Aburame Shino está morando no meu apartamento. Eu não posso reclamar, ele é totalmente organizado e nunca nada que é dele fica esparramada. Ele não arruma a cama, mas eu também não e agora podemos revezar quem leva e busca as roupas na lavanderia. Ele sempre pendura a toalha no lugar certo depois de tomar banho e não reclama de ir junto ao mercado. Aprendeu a comer comida _delivery_ pelo menos quatro vezes por semana no almoço nos dias que ele está ocupado demais com os seus monstrinhos para cozinhar, mas no jantar ele faz questão. Os insetos continuam lá, sem comer minhas flores propriamente ditas, só as folhas delas.

Eu ainda não consigo nem decifrar a metade de pseudo-expressões que o Shino faz por trás de seus óculos, mas eu tô tentando. A levantada de sobrancelha tem, pelo menos, uma lista de coisas que pode significar:

- Indignação

- Desentendimento

- Repulsa

- Ironia

- "O que diabos você fumou?"

E mais algumas coisas.

Quando ele aperta os lábios formando uma linha fina, muito fina, é porque ele está irritado. Tão irritado que é recomendável que você leve o jantar dele em uma bandeja, deixe aos pés da porta do seu quarto, bata e saia correndo para se esconder no banheiro, mas quando a compressão de seus lábios faz com que fiquem com um biquinho rápido é quando ele não sabe direito o que dizer. Quando suspira lentamente é que está analisando a informação e as possíveis opções que ela trás. E quando ele está envergonhado - sim, eu consegui fazer isso - ele faz de tudo para que você não veja seu rosto.

Só uma vez eu consegui a proeza de deixá-lo com as maçãs do rosto rubras. Estava de tarde, tinha acabado de fechar a floricultura e subido para tomar um longo, muito longo, banho, no fim da nossa primeira semana de convivência. Eu sabia que ele estava na estufa, Shino sempre passa o crepúsculo na estufa, depois desce e a gente decide o jantar, mas ele sempre diz que vai cozinhar assim que eu o deixar terminar o banho – eu peguei o costume estranho de sempre querer perguntar sobre o jantar quando ele está no banho. E ele deve estar com os lábios apertados enquanto diz isso, porque a sua voz fica carregada de uma irritação fora do comum.

Eu entrei no banheiro e arranquei a roupa deixando-a no cesto, abri o chuveiro para deixar a banheira encher e coloquei um sal de banho nela, tudo lindo e maravilhoso que era o que eu merecia depois de um dia inteiro fazendo arranjos para um casamento que aconteceria no dia seguinte e eu tinha terminado todos eles, sem ajuda. Sentei na borda da banheira e, quando ela estava quase terminando de encher eu me toquei que tinha deixado minha toalha pendurada na maçaneta atrás da porta do meu quarto. Escancarei com pressa a porta do banheiro só de calcinha para dar de cara com Shino segurando uma rede de insetos. Tinha me esquecido totalmente e completamente que eu não era mais a única moradora da minha casa.

-I-Ino... - ele gaguejou. Gaguejou! E depois virou a cara, mas continuou parado no mesmo lugar. E eu? Ah, eu fiz a coisa mais sensata do mundo, fechei a porta. Mentira, eu não fiz. Desde quando eu sou uma pessoa sensata? Eu estava com vergonha, claro que estava, mas eu devo ter mais experiência com homens me vendo nua do que ele deve ter em ver mulheres nuas, porque meti meus braços em frente a meus seios e passei por ele que continuou virando a cara para todos os lugares imagináveis sem se mover.

- Esqueci a toalha! - disse quando entrei no meu quarto.

Enquanto eu voltava já enrolada na toalha ele continuava lá, virando a cabeça. Eu quase perguntei se ele estava com alguma dor e estava fazendo exercício para o pescoço, mas eu vi, tão rápido quanto o possível, as bochechas de Shino coloridas em vermelho. Eu quase gritei! Mas foi aí que minha sensatez resolveu acordar para a vida, porque eu entrei no banheiro e bati a porta. Lá dentro eu gritei. A banheira estava transbordando.

E essa foi à primeira cena constrangedora que transcorreu entre mim e Shino. Uma hora ou outra logicamente que precisaria haver alguma cena constrangedora, mas nem eu e nem ele poderíamos esperar que fosse tão terrível quanto essa foi. Eu contei para Sakura enquanto estava no terraço, de moletom e short, mas ela foi chamada para uma cirurgia bem no momento em que eu estava contando o mais bombástico e nem me ouviu. Quando Hinata veio aqui, na quinta, eu não contei pra ela, contei sobre as expressões indecifráveis dele, mas ela só me deu o conselho, rindo com sua voz de sino dos ventos, de que seria mais fácil com o tempo. Entregou-me o convite de seu casamento e foi embora.

E hoje já é sábado, o casamento de Hinata e Sasuke será na semana que vem, enquanto a visita para a minha casa em Fujisawa, província de Kanagawa, será no próximo domingo, um dos malditos 13 dias. Quando eu acordei hoje, por volta das 10, Shino já devia estar acordado há tempos, tinha o cabelo molhado e acabava de descer as escadas que levam a estufa. Eu não faço idéia de como ele pode gostar de insetos e passar tanto tempo com eles. Eu ainda tenho o pressentimento de que eles vão me atacar a qualquer momento, então sempre que eu tenho que ir até lá em cima ele vai comigo. Sentei no sofá, as pernas junto ao corpo e bocejei. Nos primeiros dias de Shino aqui em casa eu tentava acordar, me arrumar ao máximo que podia e só então sair do quarto para passar por ele tomando chá na cozinha rapidamente e correr para o banheiro, mas eu parei de tentar isso uns dois dias atrás, já que não fazia diferença. Agora eu simplesmente acordo, os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, a cara amassada de sono, vou ao banheiro e volto para me sentar no sofá.

- Você vai cozinhar, Shino? - perguntei para ele e seu chá a mesa da cozinha, o jornal aberto a sua frente. Eu não sei de onde esses jornais dele estão surgindo, mas tem um novo a cada dia. Nunca tive a curiosidade de perguntar se ele saia para comprar todas as manhãs ou se ele tinha assinado e recebia todos os dias antes de eu acordar. Ele não respondeu quanto a cozinhar e isso por si só já é um consentimento - Comida japonesa de novo? - é, eu sei que a é a minha cultura, mas como eu vivo sozinha já faz um tempo e não sei cozinhar, eu comecei a pedir comida e, com isso, a variar os meus cardápios. A rotação de culturas também influenciou quando eu redecorei o meu apartamento. Troquei meus _futóns_ por camas e o chão da sala por uma dupla de sofás. Voltar à época da casa da minha mãe, em que todo dia era comida japonesamente típica, me deprime.

- Você quer pedir comida de novo? - ele desdenhou. Shino é arraigado, ele gosta de ser japonês, tem orgulho disso e honra as tradições. Eu respeito isso. Até certo ponto e esse ponto é influenciar no meu cardápio.

- Não! Eu vou cozinhar - disse e me levantei do sofá. Abri todas as portas dos armários e da geladeira que estavam, eu notei, muito mais bem abastecidos do que eu lembrava - Escolha um tipo. Qualquer um.

Ele não respondeu. Será que Shino não conhece nenhum tipo de comida que não seja do Japão? Que fim de carreira. Escolhi um prato italiano que eu já havia pedido, chama-se _Spaguetti_ e fui pesquisar uma boa receita disso na Internet. Achei, imprimi e fui pra cozinha. Passei boa meia-hora me habituando a situação mudada da minha cozinha, porque ultimamente era apenas ele quem colocava os pés aqui, então várias das minhas coisas bagunçadas e familiares agora estavam arrumadas e estranhas.

Aburame Shino suspirou lentamente antes de deixar o local com o jornal sob o braço e subir as escadas até a estufa deixando a cozinha, local que se tornara sagrado para ele, a minha mercê. Lembrando que a casa é minha e ele é o inquilino, não o contrário. Peguei a massa para _udon¹_ que tínhamos em casa e joguei em uma panela com água quente e óleo antes de chegar à geladeira onde havia tomates frescos que usei para fazer o molho, com um pouco de uma coisa verde picada e carne - carne! Está tão cara ultimamente que não compensa comprar se não for peixe, mas como quem pagou foi o Shino, tá valendo. Piquei o mais moído que consegui já que na receite dizia adicione a carne moída refogada.

Arrumei os pratos na mesa e coloquei os _hashi_ - francamente eu não posso tirar assim toda a nossa tradição, não sei comer com aquele garfo ou sei lá como chama - nos seus respectivos _hashioki_² e coloquei até duas taças e um bom vinho que eu tinha guardado desde muito tempo atrás. Fui até o pé da escada que dá para a estufa e gritei:

- SHINO, ESTÁ PRONTO! - e voltei para perto da mesa. Sorri largamente quando ele apareceu pela abertura da porta e anunciei o que seria o almoço. Ele ficou parado, uma sobrancelha arqueada e só saiu daquela posição quando eu ouvi a campainha tocando. Bebi um gole do vinho no meu copo antes de descer - Vai sentando, Shino.

Quis vomitar quando cheguei à porta da floricultura. Parada, logo ali do outro lado, rindo e acenando pra mim assim que me viu, estava minha mãe. O que diabos ela ta fazendo aqui? Ela não deveria estar aqui, ela nunca vem me visitar se não for para avisar que alguém morreu ou algo assim, eu que vou até ela lá em Fujisawa, província de Kanagawa, num dos malditos 13 dias. Respirei fundo, meu cérebro trabalhando a mil por hora, porque eu tinha um cara morando comigo, um cara potencialmente namorável, provavelmente casável na opinião da minha mãe, morando comigo, mas com quem eu não tinha nenhum tipo de envolvimento sexual.

Ele está lá em cima. Ela está aqui em baixo. Eu estou ferrada.

- Mãe, o que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntei assim que abri a porta da loja.

- O quê? Não posso visitar minha única filhinha? - ela nem me cumprimentou, mas eu também nem a cumprimentei, e foi entrando, vasculhando a loja a procura de qualquer coisa que não estivesse de acordo com os seus padrões - Como você está, querida? - ela sorriu quando se virou novamente para mim.

- Bem, maravilhosa, pode ir agora - e tornei a abrir a porta para ela sair, mas quando eu vi, ela já estava subindo a escada.

- Ino, tem alguma coisa diferente aqui! - exclamou da escada. Eu tranquei a porta novamente e subi correndo atrás dela. Céus, isso deveria ser alguma habilidade especial dela, porque minha mãe pressente quando tem homem envolvido comigo em a oceanos de distância. Como Fujisawa é meio distante de Tóquio, demorou um pouco para que ela percebesse que tinha um cara morando comigo sob o mesmo teto, mas ela percebeu e agora ela está aqui acabando de entrar na minha sala para ver Shino levantando-se da mesa - Oh, desculpe interromper! - ela disse, maliciosamente passando os olhos por Shino e depois se virando para mim, um sorrisinho em seu rosto - Ino, você não me contou que...

- Shino está morando comigo, mãe - disse tudo de uma vez enquanto ele se aproximava. O sorriso dela se alargou. Com certeza ela deveria estar pensando "Não é nenhum Hyuuga Neji, mas...".

- Morando com você? E você não me disse? - ela olhou de novo para Shino, sorriu e cumprimentou-o - Muito prazer conhecê-lo - e me puxou pelo braço até o meu quarto batendo a porta logo depois - Ino! Como assim ele está morando com você? - foi até o meu criado mudo e abaixou a foto de Gaara.

- Não faça isso! - disse eu pegando o porta-retrato nas mãos - Você entendeu errado, mãe, Shino mora comigo como meu inquilino, ele alugou o quarto ao lado.

- Inquilino - ela repetiu a palavra, analisando-a, saboreando-a. Minha mãe faz isso, ás vezes, para pensar em alguma solução que a agrade - E vocês transam com freqüência?

Lembra-se daquela vontade que eu tive de vomitar quando a vi parada na minha porta da frente? Acredita que voltou agora com mais força? Oh, que surpresa! Não, mamãe, eu e Shino não transamos freqüentemente, não que eu não queira, porque eu quero e acho que sou uma garota bem bonita e que ele está demorando demais para me segurar e prensar contra a estufa, mas isso não é algo que eu vou dizer a você. Esforcei-me para não sujar os sapatos da minha mãe e o chão do meu quarto quando a via saindo pela porta e voltando para perto de Shino que tinha sentado no sofá, mas como era um cavalheiro voltara a se levantar quando minha mãe entrou na sala.

Ela lhe sorriu amigavelmente, do mesmo jeito que sorriu para aquele sobrinho de 17 anos desprezível de uma de suas amigas antes de me apresentar a ele. Fez um circulo em volta de Shino, olhando com a mão no queixo. Minha cara pintou-se de vermelho e eu bati com as mãos nas bochechas. O que eu fiz, sério, para merecer isso? Eu não podia ter uma mãe normal, seria muita bondade na minha vida maravilhosa de encalhada, falida, chocólatra.

- Como se chama?

- Aburame Shino - pronto, começou o interrogatório.

- E o que você faz, Shino?

- Sou entomólogo - minha mãe, sim, fez a sua mais perfeita e genuína cara de confusa e Shino explicou para ela - Trabalho com o estudo e desenvolvimento de novas espécies de insetos.

- E você tem condições de sustentar uma família com esse ofício?

- Mãe! Quer ir embora? Você interrompeu o nosso almoço - eu resmunguei depois de tomar um grande gole de vinho direto do gargalo. Shino dirigiu seus óculos escuros na minha direção - porque eu já criei minha teoria de que os óculos servem para ele no lugar dos olhos - e depois voltou para minha mãe. Isso, Shino, perceba minha expressão de agonia e me ajude a expulsar ela de volta para seita casamenteira diabólica de onde ela saiu.

- E você tem algum problema de esterilidade? - ela continuou me ignorando completamente. Minha cara, tenho certeza, nunca mais vai deixar de ser carmim, mas isso não envergonhou Aburame Shino _nem um pouco_.

- Sra. Yamanaka - ela olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando, encantada - Gostaria de sentar? - indicou o sofá.

Não, Shino, é para ela ir embora, não se sentir confortável e encorajada a ficar. Temos que levá-la porta afora, mas ele não entendeu minhas mímicas desesperada as costas de minha mãe, porque foi super educado enquanto ela acarretava uma conversa sem pausas sobre a minha infância, depois sobre a época do colegial e todas as minhas frustrações amorosas. Ela só não falou sobre o Gaara, porque nunca aprovou o meu namoro com ele. Ela não gosta de diplomatas, dizia que o trabalho de Gaara era inútil.

Eu só peguei aquela garrafa de vinho e entornei enquanto eles conversavam. Fiquei ouvindo, mas tragando até a garrafa acabar. Eu preciso estar bêbada, muito bêbada, para agüentar isso.

- Ino, a propósito - eu olhei para ela sem realmente vê-la, havia duas de minha mãe. Ok, agora eu realmente estou ficando louca - Neji, aquele amor de rapaz, voltou para o país, eu liguei para a Mansão Hyuuga e disse para ele te ligar. Não se afaste muito do telefone.

Ela falou sobre Neji. Ela falou para ele me ligar. Ela ligou pra ele me ligar. E ela disse isso, tudo isso, na frente do Shino. Cara, onde é que foi que eu coloquei aquele saquê, mesmo?

* * *

_Udon¹:_ um tipo de macarrão japonês.

_Hashioki²:_ suporte para hashis. Em um restaurante japonês jamais espete os hashis na comida, coloque-os horizontalmente sobre a tigela ou no hashioki.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Povo, desculpe a demora!**

**Eu, na verdade, não tenho uma justificativa boa para o atraso além da falta de tempo absurda que tive esses dias pré-volta às aulas e um bloqueio criativo terrível, por favor, espero que compreendam.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Não é o meu favorito, mas é um capítulo legal. Mais legal ainda vai ser o próximo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Srta. Abracadabra, Hyuuga Ana-chan, Nat, Lucy, Lust Lotu's _e _Toph-baka._

_Agradecimento especial a __**Srta. Abracadabra**__ por betar._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	7. Conversa de Bêbada

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para Pink Ringo_

**-**

**Capítulo 6 - Conversa de Bêbada**

O ser humano é muito engraçado. Quando faz alguma coisa que lhe dá prazer ou satisfação quer repetir essa coisa ou fazer mais coisas semelhantes. Quando está triste procura algum jeito de se alegrar. Porém quando tal humano é picado por um inseto sua primeira reação é dar um tapa no infeliz e matá-lo. Quando o tapa é desferido a real intenção não é matar o inseto, é apenas fazer com que a dor momentânea cesse. Coisa semelhante acontece quando o ser humano está doente, seu organismo unido de remédios ministrados faz com que o que lhe causa dor e mal estar vá embora.

Comigo, durante esta fatídica tarde, passei por basicamente todos esses estágios do ser humano. Não senti prazer nem satisfação e nem me alegrei. Senti dor, melancolia e tristeza e quis, realmente quis matar o infeliz do mosquito, porque era um mosquito especialmente projetado para me torturar, fazer adoecer ao estágio mais lamentável da minha existência para só então morrer. E o meu remédio não parecia – não _queria_ – fazer efeito.

Algumas poucas diferenças são que, na verdade, não é um inseto, mas sim minha mãe. O meu remédio é Shino. E eu não senti nenhuma dor, porque estava bêbada, mas a melancolia e a tristeza estavam lá, sim. Assim como também um imenso sentimento de estar sendo torturada psicologicamente. Sério, eu acho que a minha mãe está desperdiçando seus talentos comigo, ela deveria é trabalhar para a Yakuza.

Aburame Shino, o entomólogo que está morando comigo, foi o maior cavalheiro com a minha mãe, coisa que ele não deveria ser. Uma mulher como ela, que foi enviada de sua seita casamenteira demoníaca para atazanar a minha vida, devia ser retirada da minha casa a pontapés e isso, claro, é dever do Shino, porque ele é o homem aqui. Mas, não, ao invés disso ele pede pra ela se sentar e os dois começam a conversar. Na verdade é mais um interrogatório, já que minha mãe pergunta e Shino responde – ele _responde_ mesmo, respostas completas, como numa prova dissertativa. E ele não fica constrangido com nenhuma, nenhuma mesmo, das perguntas dela.

Eu fiquei quieta, no meu canto, esperando tudo aquilo acabar. E não foi fácil, não mesmo. Fala sério, a cada pergunta besta que minha mãe fazia eu batia a minha cabeça na mesa ou batia na minha cabeça com a garrafa de vinho que eu já tinha esvaziado. Eu achei saquê no armário depois, duas garrafinhas. Acabei com elas também. E com uma mãe dessas claro que tinha que haver _alguma coisa_ errada com a prole. Sabe o que há de errado comigo? Bebida não faz o efeito que eu espero que ela faça. Eu bebi tudo aquilo para aturar minha mãe enquanto na minha casa, mas também para que depois de dormir e acordar de ressaca eu não me lembrasse de mais nada que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas não. Eu tenho que acordar de ressaca, com dor de cabeça e me lembrando de TUDO.

Minha mãe foi embora no fim da tarde e eu estava no último degrau de cima da escada quando Shino subiu de volta para o apartamento. Eu estava com uma das garrafinhas de saquê na mão, rindo.

- Minha mãe não é... Demaaais, Shinooo? – eu estava falando com a voz toda arrastada, meio embargada.

Ele parou a minha frente e, percebendo agora, tinha os lábios apertados em uma linha fina. Difícil dizer se ele estava irritado por minha mãe ser um pé no saco, por eu estar bêbada e ele estar considerando que eu poderia vomitar nele ou por eu estar barrando o seu caminho. Sinceramente eu espero que ele tenha ficado bravo por causa da minha mãe, ela merece. Ele colocou seus óculos em mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ok, o que é isso? Ele está bravo e sendo irônico? Não, essa levantada está mais para "Quanto você bebeu?". A resposta é: o suficiente. Mas eu não disse isso pra ele, só tentei me levantar cambaleando um pouco e segurando no batente a porta.

Rindo.

- Tá tããão quente aqui, Shino – eu murmurei e me joguei para ele, ainda parado na escada, que retrocedeu um degrau para conseguir me agarrar pelos cotovelos e evitar que eu caísse rolando e quebrasse o pescoço pelo caminho. O que eu faria sem Shino? – Porque você tá usando esse casaco enooorme?

E então eu tentei, com vontade mesmo, arrancar o casaco de Shino agarrando a gola e puxando para baixo. Ele segurou meus braços com um pouco mais de força e foi me levando escada acima, comigo ainda tentando despi-lo, até a sala. O nosso almoço ainda estava em cima da mesa, completamente frio. A única coisa que eu fiz na vida que realmente ficou gostoso, mas que não comemos. Nunca mais cozinho, isso é uma promessa.

Quanto a tirar o casaco dele eu realmente consegui, essa foi à coisa mais estranha. Acho que o Shino ficou de saco cheio de eu tentar deixá-lo seminu – porque deve ser assim que ele se sente sem aquele casaco para não tirá-lo nunca - que ele mesmo tirou. Me largou por um momento e arrancou o casaco puxando o zíper com violência. Deixou que o tecido verde deslizasse de seus ombros com brusquidão e por um segundo eu pensei que ele estivesse fazendo isso para logo em seguida cair na tentação e me puxar pra ele me dando um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo, para depois me prensar na parede e nós mandarmos ver, ali entre a sala, a cozinha e nossos quartos, sem nos importarmos se minha mãe voltasse e nos visse. Para a minha infelicidade ele só arrancou o casaco, agarrou meus braços e me pegou no colo, como se fossemos recém-casados, e me levou escada acima.

- Você está bêbada?

- Não! – eu disse rindo enquanto chegávamos à estufa. Um sapo verde com manchas amarelas enorme coaxou logo ao lado de uma caixa de terra fertilizada e eu olhei pra ele ainda rindo – Olha, um sapo! Posso beijá-lo?

- Você está bêbada – decretou Shino me colocando no chão do outro lado da estufa. O vento morno bateu nos meus cabelos balançando-os. Mesmo bêbada não é difícil aproveitar os prazeres da vida e um dos prazeres da minha vida é conseguir fazer com que Shino caia nas minhas garras muito bem feitas. Me virei para ele me sentindo como a Mulher Gato, toda poderosa, e olhei-o com um olhar que naquele momento me pareceu ser sexy, mas que pensando agora, me olhando no espelho, não deveria estar tão sexy assim.

- Acho que estou – a fase alegre da bebedeira tinha passado, assim como a fala arrastada. Agora eu me sentia quente e só conseguiria abrandar esse fogo com algo muito mais caloroso – Então vamos aproveitar que amanhã eu estarei de ressaca e não poderei gritar com você por abusar de mim.

E me aproximei dele colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e colando meu corpo ao seu com violência. Shino segurou meus ombros tentando me impedir de fazer alguma coisa estúpida para não me arrepender depois- tentando fazer o seu moralismo chegasse a uma mente turvada com bebida -, mas eu já tinha colado meus lábios ao seu pescoço e ele perdeu o rumo por um momento. Sabe, mesmo bêbada, foi bom saber que eu podia paralisá-lo com um toque daqueles. Beijei seu pescoço repetidas vezes e deixei uma pequena marquinha para a posteridade e continuei trilhando o caminho até seu queixo, minhas mãos massageavam suas costas por baixo da camisa e me alegrei e sorri durante um beijo e outro enquanto passava as mãos nas dobrinhas dos músculos definidos de seu abdômen sentindo Shino contraí-lo levemente, mas quando tentei alcançar sua boca de lábios finos ele recuperou o poder e me empurrou, ainda segurando meus braços.

- Ino... – disse, arfante. Uau, arfante! Eu sei mesmo como provocar. Sinceramente, deixar um cara sério como Gaara ou Shino arfante não é nada, nada fácil. Eu deveria receber uma medalha por isso ou sei lá, alguma Honra ao Mérito – Pare com isso.

- Vamos, Shino – eu sussurrei-lhe lambendo os lábios – Me coloque contra a estufa.

É, eu sei, também não estou acreditando até agora que eu disse pra ele fazer uma das minhas fantasias. No momento eu não sei o que estava pensando, mas agora eu só quero ir até o banheiro, enfiar minha cabeça na privada e dar descarga até me matar. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada novamente, mas a coisa toda da minha sedução parou por aí, porque no segundo seguinte eu me senti mole e se ele não tivesse me segurado quando minhas pernas cederam, eu estaria com um lindo hematoma roxo na bunda. A moleza daquele semi-desmaio foi se espalhando pelo meu corpo e antes que eu pudesse perceber tudo ficou escuro e eu dormi.

Depois disso claro que eu não posso me lembrar do que aconteceu, porque eu estava dormindo, mas eu acordei na minha cama, então suponho que Shino tenha me colocado lá. Ainda bem, imagine se ele fica bravo pela coisa da sedução da bêbada e me deixa dormindo no chão do terraço? Quero dizer, tem todo o perigo de pegar uma gripe que acabe se tornando uma pneumonia e eu morra, mas e quanto aos insetos? Fala sério, imagina eu acordando na estufa no meio daqueles monstros zumbidores? Isso sim que é ruim!

Minha cabeça latejava como nunca aconteceu em toda a história dos meus 26 anos, mas também eu acho que em toda a história dos meus 26 anos minha mãe nunca me fez passar tanta vergonha na vida. Quando eu e Gaara começamos a namorar ela não aprovou e fez 20 milhões de perguntas sobre ele, se ele era muito atrevido ou se já estávamos transando. _Claro_ que nós já estávamos transando! Francamente, eu conheci Gaara desde o colegial, mas a gente só começou a sair no último ano, porque antes eu namorava o Neji – pensando bem, Neji é outro inexpressivo, mas com ele a coisa não era exatamente verbal -, e eu transei com Gaara depois de 11 meses e 28 dias de namoro. Eu poderia ter esperado um ano para transar com ele e ser aquela coisa romântica e tudo o mais? Não. Estou falando do _Gaara!_ Não sei como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo sem agarrar ele de jeito e provocá-lo para me tornar sua. Enfim, a questão é que as perguntas sobre Gaara eram dirigidas a _mim_ e não ao próprio Gaara, porque do jeito que ele era tenho certeza que teria matado minha mãe na primeira sílaba. Por pedido meu, é claro.

Deixei o meu quarto me sentindo a pessoa mais horrível do mundo, mas não pela situação a que eu tinha sujeitado Shino na noite passada, era por estar realmente feia. O meu cabelo estava solto e desgrenhado, a mecha azul que partia da minha raiz agora estava a uns cinco centímetros de distância do couro cabeludo e a minha cara estava amassada, eu estava com olheiras e precisando desesperadamente de um analgésico e café forte. Muito forte.

Para minha sorte havia café fumegante em uma caneca e um comprimidinho branco colocados a minha frente. Eu sorri pra eles e tomei com gosto. Segundos depois eu percebi que a caneca e o comprimido não estavam voando a minha frente como eu pensei de cara, mas seguramente sobre as palmas pálidas e muito levemente calejadas de Aburame Shino. Levantei meus olhos pesados para encarar sua inexpressão de sempre e – que surpresa! – foi exatamente isso que eu encontrei. Não que eu esperasse encontrá-lo com um sorriso imenso no rosto por ter descoberto que a sua senhoria tinha fantasias eróticas com ele prensando-a na estufa ou que seja, mas ele nem estava com os lábios apertados da sua característica semi-expressão de raiva.

- Bom dia – disse depois que eu o olhei esperando ver a raiva materializada em uma nuvem negra de tempestade sobre sua cabeça, mas me desapontando por não haver nuvem alguma – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Você não faz nada direito, Shino! – eu respondi quando ele me deu as costas em direção a uma mesa posta e um prato de panquecas. Deve ter alguma coisa muito errada com Shino, porque ele fez panquecas. Ele nunca dispensa comida tipicamente japonesa e panquecas não são japonesas nem de longe. Mas quando eu gritei irritada por ele não estar irritado comigo, ele parou e virou-se para me encarar de novo, uma sobrancelha erguida – E não erga essa sobrancelha pra mim!

A sobrancelha abaixou e só então eu reparei que ele não estava com o tal casaco que eu tentara tirar na noite anterior, mas com uma camiseta preta que deixava ver a marca vermelha de chupão na pele pálida do seu pescoço. Cara, quero mais analgésicos. Se eu tomar uns 60 acho que consigo, pelo menos, parar sedada no hospital.

- Do que você está falando, Ino?

- Porque você está agindo tão normalmente comigo, me dando analgésicos e fazendo panquecas? Eu me lembro do que eu fiz ontem, tá? Pode ficar bravo!

- Eu não vou ficar bravo.

- Porque não? – ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se ao sofá.

- Porque o que aconteceu ontem foi indiferente para mim. Sua mãe te deixa desconfortável e por isso você bebeu demais. O que você fez sob efeito da bebida não tem importância, você só estava bêbada.

Eu fiquei meio sem saber o que dizer depois disso enquanto Shino só continuava me encarando. Tudo bem, ele não considera uma pessoa bêbada em sã consciência, mas ele precisava dizer isso de forma tão insensível? Será que ele não considera nem um pouquinho que eu realmente desejava que ele fizesse aquilo? Detesto uma coisa em Shino, definitivamente: ele é estupidamente racional. Senti meus olhos arderem e o incômodo no nariz. Deixei a xícara de café cair no chão se espatifando no chão e corri para o banheiro só dando tempo para ver o movimento de Shino desencostando-se do sofá e fazendo menção de me segurar. Tranquei a porta e passei a chave duas vezes antes de sentar na beirada da banheira e chorar de verdade, com força e com soluços.

- Ino! – chamou Shino, preocupado, do outro lado da porta – Ino, o que você tem?

Eu sei que Shino estava preocupado comigo ali do outro lado da porta, mas ele só estava fazendo isso, me chamando e tudo o mais, porque ele não pode deixar que a garota que mora com ele morra assim, sem mais nem menos, talvez cortando seus próprios pulsos no banheiro com a lâmina de barbear dele, por isso ele está tentando saber se estou passando mal ou qualquer coisa assim. E eu deveria estar consolada por ele, pelo menos, estar se preocupando comigo, mas isso só me fez chorar ainda mais. Qual é a de toda essa emoção lagrimal do além que se abateu sobre mim?

- Ah, droga! – levantei a cabeça de entre minhas mãos e levantei da banheira. Arranque a calça de ginástica que eu tinha posto ontem pra ficar em casa e vi a mancha vermelho escuro na minha calcinha – Merda!

- Ino, responda qualquer coisa nos próximos três segundos ou vou arrombar a porta – Shino anunciou agora com a voz preocupada tomando timbres raivosos. Ah, que maravilha, por causa _disso_ esse idiota fica bravo!

- Eu tô MENSTRUADA, Shino, algum problema com isso? – gritei a palavra bem próxima à porta para que ele entendesse bem e, de certa forma, ligasse minhas lágrimas a grande quantidade de hormônios circulando por meu corpo nessa época do mês. É a primeira vez que ele vai ver minhas oscilações de humor da menstruação e garanto que será bem assustador.

Do outro lado reinou o silêncio e eu liguei o chuveiro deixando encher a banheira. Cara, preciso de uns chocolates!

**

* * *

**

**Olá!**

**Desculpem-me a demora, especialmente você, Dude, mas eu fiquei ocupada com a escola. Cara, não agüento mais estudar! Acho que vou virar uma escritora eremita.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo curto, eu admito que ele não é o meu preferido. No próximo tem o tão falado Festival da Estrela e vai ser bem maior, vou tentar ser mais rápida.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lust Lotu's, Darknee-chan, Lucy, Tia-Lulu, Marcy Black, J P Sarutobi, Toph-baka, Nostradamus da Modernidade, __Pink Ringo__, Susakekun, Aqua-kun, Hanari, J., Camila _e _Nii-Chanzinha._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	8. Chocolates!

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para __Pink Ringo_

**-**

**Capítulo 7 – Chocolates!**

A semana que se seguiu eu posso garantir que foi a pior semana de toda a vida de Shino. Eu sei que não sou, admito isso, fácil de aturar, especialmente numa semana menstruada. Eu quase fazia Gaara enlouquecer, mas ele conseguia agüentar porque tinha uma mente realmente muito forte para suportar todas as minhas oscilações de humor. Minha mãe, quando eu morava em casa e tinha essas oscilações, me colocava de castigo e não me deixava sair do quarto enquanto eu não voltasse ao normal. Sakura me xingava no primeiro dia e só fazíamos as pazes quando tudo acabava. Neji terminou comigo em uma dessas vezes e só serviu para que eu desse um ataque de mamãe e jogasse ovos nele, não na porta da casa dele, nele mesmo, porque foi um dia em que estávamos voltando do mercado – ele tinha ido me acompanhar até lá – e taquei a cartela de ovos na cabeça dele. A partir daquele dia o cabelo dele ficou ainda mais sedoso. Irônico, não é?

Talvez ele – Shino, quero dizer - tivesse tido alguma semana pior, eu ainda não sei direito muita coisa sobre a vida dele para supor nada, mas acho que alguma coisa pior que eu de TPM seria apenas a ex-senhoria dele, na casa que ele morava antes, ter confundido os insetos dele com uma infestação e chamado o dedetizador ou ele ter estourado o cartão de crédito ao comprar apenas um vestido, um sapato e uma bolsa que ele _realmente _estava precisando, senão ele não poderia continuar vivendo. Mas acho que essa última opção tem mais a ver comigo, então eu vou ficar com a primeira. Não que eu realmente saiba que o Shino teve uma ex-senhoria numa ex-casa em que ele morava e que essa tal tenha dedetizado os insetos mutantes dele. Nunca se sabe. Esses insetos mutantes podem até serem cópias da aranha que picou o Peter Parker para ele virar o Homem-Aranha, vai saber, Shino tem um estilo de nerd – mas não um corpo, decididamente – que faria algo desse tipo.

Em um dos dias, em que eu estava pensando se me matar e ir para o inferno não seria uma opção melhor que passar por mais um ciclo daquilo, mas do mesmo jeito tinha que continuar lá na loja sentada naquele banquinho alto horrível porque sempre tem alguém doente naquele hospital perto de casa que precisa de flores, Shino não parava de descer e subir a escada para me vir dizer/pergunta/opinar alguma coisa. Eu já estava morrendo de dor nas costas e naquela hora – depois do velho que adquiriu a mania irritante de vir perguntar se a minha floricultura é uma porcaria de um antiquário, como se as flores não dissessem nada – eu estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça que, eu sabia, se tornaria infernal em alguns minutos, Shino desceu com um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

- Não sei se você tem notado, mas estamos ficando sem algumas coisas, então sugiro irmos ao mercado – ele disse fazendo anotações – Você precisa de alguma coisa em particular?

- Absorventes – eu disse depois de bufar, irritada, e massageando as têmporas – E xampu.

Ele anotou e voltou a subir as escadas, mas antes de ouvir a porta eu ouvi seus passos voltando.

- Sabe onde estão os selos? Porque preciso enviar umas cartas e não sei onde estão – ele tem sempre a mania de dizer o porquê das coisas. Ás vezes eu realmente fico interessada em saber – quando é algo sobre ele sair, aonde vai, com quem vai, se é algo sobre a vida pessoal dele que é completamente obscura pra mim, mas não é sempre que surge esse interesse, especialmente se é sobre a correspondência dele, e _principalmente_ quando estou com dor nas costas, dor de cabeça e uma hemorragia saindo do meio das minhas pernas.

- Não tenho selo nenhum – minha voz saiu mais fraca que o normal. Essas menstruações exaurem todas as minhas forças. Eu fico impressionada de não ter anemia, sinceramente.

- Hum – ele grunhiu e subiu de novo. Não chegou a porta. Incrível como ele consegue ficar subindo e descendo tanto essas escadas, mas que droga! – Ino, você tem alguma ratoeira por aqui?

- SHINO, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME SUFOCANDO AQUI! – eu gritei e me levantei ignorando completamente as minhas costas doloridas e a dor de cabeça e sentindo, quando eu levantei, que mais uma hemorragia tinha acontecido e eu teria que correr para a banheira se eu não queria minha bunda toda manchada de sangue – Me deixe em paz um minuto!

E passei por ele, subindo as escadas e batendo a porta. Comecei a tirar a roupa ainda na sala e fui tacando tudo por lá, menos a minha calcinha, porque eu não estava mesmo a fim de ter sangue escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Me tranquei no banheiro nem me importando que eu tinha visto o meu sutiã ir parar em cima da mesa da cozinha – lugar que se tornara meio que sagrado para o Shino. Quem sabe _isso_ não o faria querer me agarrar, não é? Porque toda a tensão sexual entre nós – ao menos a tensão que eu sentia – estava me deixando louca junto com essa TPM.

Mas foi só quando eu mergulhei na água morna da minha banheira maravilhosa, com a luz do banheiro apagada e velas acessas, os sais aromáticos me servindo como entorpecentes, que eu me lembrei que ainda não era hora de fechar a floricultura.

- Merda! – batei várias vezes na testa, mas depois relaxei. Shino tinha bom senso, apesar de não tê-lo usado quando se decidiu por fazer entomologia na faculdade, e teria fechado a floricultura por mim. Quero dizer, ainda não era hora de fechar, mas já era quase seis horas. Quase, tipo só faltava uma hora e 37 minutos. Nada de mais, certo?

Quando eu saí, enrolada na toalha, precisando correr para o meu quarto, porque eu novamente não queria que sangue escorresse no meu assoalho e tinha me esquecido de pegar a porcaria da roupa íntima na minha fúria rubra, Shino estava ali, esperando, a boca em uma risca finíssima, a menor que eu já o vira conseguir fazer. Ele ficou na minha frente, tão alto e másculo, que me emocionou, de verdade, como se fosse um galã de cinema ou algo assim. E ele estava todo cheiroso, apesar de eu saber que ele não tinha tomado banho ainda e passara o dia todo subindo e descendo as escadas, tanto as que davam para a estufa quanto as que davam para a floricultura. Como ele não estava cheirando a suor? Mistério!

- O que há de errado?

Que diabos de pergunta é essa? Não é exatamente _isso_ que ele tem que perguntar quando uma mulher toma uma atitude como a que eu tomei, sabe, de gritar com ele e sair correndo para o banheiro, como fazem as garotas nos filme e quando elas voltam tudo parece se resolver miraculosamente. Obviamente que na minha vida nada de resolve miraculosamente. No mínimo ele tem que perguntar se eu estou bem ou se preciso de alguma coisa, não se tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Claro que tem alguma coisa errada comigo! O meu útero estava esperando que alguém o fecundasse, mas como isso não aconteceu porque eu sou uma solteira que, de acordo com minha mãe, está entrando na menopausa aos 26 anos sem lhe dar netos, a porcaria do meu útero agora está descamando porque não tem fecundação alguma. Não teve nem sexo algum!

E sabem o que eu fiz? O que _pude _fazer? Ora, eu comecei a chorar. Inconsolável. Ferida. Carente. Desesperada. Falida. Solteira. Chocólatra. Que merda de vida é essa a minha?

- I-ino...

- Não quero conversar agora, não quero ver a sua cara, Shino! – eu gritei o máximo que consegui com a minha voz embargada e patética e fui até meu quarto, mas estanquei antes de bater a porta – E me arranja um chocolate! Enorme!

- A propósito – parei, tremendo. Que seja algo bom, pelo menos – Entraram umas treze pessoas querendo comprar flores e balões para uma professora no hospital, mas eu disse-lhes para ir embora já que eu não sabia se estava autorizado a vender.

Nunca mais tenho a maldita idéia de agir como uma heroína de cinema, porque elas são ricas e eu não, elas podem comprar todos os vestidos caros que quiserem e eu não. Elas podem sair correndo para as suas banheiras sem se preocuparem com nada porque sempre tem dinheiro na conta delas!

Aí então eu bati a porta para ouvir um porta-retrato de umas tulipas africanas que fica em cima da porta se desprender do prego da parede e cair, quebrando o vidro. Do meu lado, dentro do quarto, um pedaço de reboco da parede caiu na minha cabeça. E só me fez chorar mais, mas logo depois do choro me veio uma onda de fúria tão completa que eu nem me lembro direito como eu consegui vestir certo a porcaria da roupa intima com o absorvente e me enfiei na cama socando os travesseiros com força e puxando o edredom até a cabeça. A ponta do edredom bateu na foto de Gaara e ela caiu do meu criado-mudo. As lágrimas pararam de escorrer e a minha raiva se esvaiu. Estremeci e sai de debaixo do edredom esticando o braço e pegando a foto dele, com os seus olhos verdes tão lindos quanto sempre foram, e coloquei sob meu travesseiro antes de dormir.

* * *

Acordar, pra mim, nunca foi uma coisa fácil de fazer, e é muito melhor quando eu acordo com algum artista cantando alguma música do momento no meu rádio-relógio, mas naquela manhã nem a Utada Hikaru conseguiu me deixar um pouco mais feliz. Eu queria meter a mão no despertador, fazê-lo parar de tentar me tirar do melhor lugar do mundo, mas eu sei que não posso, porque eu tenho um negócio para cuidar, meu negócio, e contas para pagar e um inquilino gostoso zanzando pela minha casa. Sentei na cama e deixei a Utada continuar cantando, ela tem esse direito, os meus problemas não precisam ser descontados em frustração pra cima dela porque ela é uma cantora famosa e eu sou uma florista falida.

- Shino não me trouxe meu chocolate – pensei com alguma raiva. Sabe, desde que ele veio morar aqui eu não tenho mais muita liberdade, porque antes eu podia deixar meus bombons aonde eu quisesse, mas com ele aqui eu nem posso _pensar_ em comprar uma caixa deles, porque eu tenho certeza que vou acabar perdendo alguns no meio das roupas dele e não seria uma situação agradável.

Só que foi só pensar no chocolate que me veio o cheiro as narinas. E quando eu olhei para o lado eu vi a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu podia esperar na minha vida, melhor que uma liquidação, melhor que a minha mãe desistir de vez em querer me fazer casar, melhor que ganhar o Prêmio Nacional de Jardinagem. A cesta mais imensa e mais cheia de chocolate que eu já vi na vida estava em cima da minha cômoda, a luz fraca do sol da manhã batendo nela, iluminando os pedacinhos de papel laminado e colorido embrulhando, pelo menos, uns 3 quilos de chocolates. E um ursinho. Mas eu não posso comer o ursinho, posso? A menos que ele seja de chocolate, mas quando eu aperto é macio, então não. Eu amei os chocolates, mas de que me serve o urso?

Abria uma barra muito bonita, embrulhada com o papel laminado dourado e com uma fita prateada. Esses enfeites e papéis são as partes mais encantadoras dos chocolates. Claro que eu não sou nem um pouco delicada quando se trata deles – e apenas deles, porque eu sou tão delicada como a Hinata com todo o resto do mundo – e rasgo sem pestanejar. Mordi um pedaço da barra para sentir o gosto macio do melhor chocolate que eu já comi. Talvez o gosto só esteja tão bom porque faz tempo que estou de abstinência ou porque seja um presente do Shino, mas acho que o motivo é que é um bom chocolate mesmo.

Eu não gostava de chocolate, antes. Na verdade eu parei de comer chocolate aos oito anos, quando descobri que fazia engordar, e me recusava terminantemente a comer durante o resto da minha infância e adolescência. Quando as pessoas me perguntavam por que eu não comia dizia apenas que não gostava, porque era uma explicação muito mais simples do que dizer que eu não queria ficar gorda e deixar de ser bonita. Porque meninos não gostavam de meninas gordas, porque Sasuke não olharia para mim. E ele nunca olhou. Ele notou Hinata, assim como Neji notou-a, mas ela tinha notado Naruto que sempre notara Sakura. Neji me notou e Sasuke notou a Sakura porque finalmente Naruto notou Hinata. No fim Sasuke e Naruto trocaram suas notações e Neji deixou de me notar ao notar que eu tinha tacado ovos na cabeça dele. E eu não sei se fui eu quem notou Gaara ou se foi Gaara que me notou. Gosto de pensar que fui eu quem o notei, porque olhando para suas fotos hoje é impossível pensar que ele seria uma pessoa que me passaria despercebida.

Eu continuava não gostando de chocolate – ou fazendo as pessoas acreditarem nisso.

* * *

_Era época das viagens de fim de ano do colégio e meus pais foram pro interior, pra casa dos meus avós. Eu me recusei a ir, não queria deixar Gaara sozinho, e só consegui ficar porque meu pai sempre foi uma pessoa iluminada e convenceu minha mãe de que não seria nenhuma perversão e que não importava que as mulheres da rua fossem falar já que não era da conta delas. Não que ele fosse ficar realmente sozinho, mas Temari tinha namorado e Kankurou nunca ficava em casa muito tempo quando sabia que em algum lugar da cidade, ou da região, ia acontecer um evento social que envolvia a interação interpessoal com dança e consumo de bebidas destiladas e fermentadas com algum teor de álcool. Ou seja, uma festa._

_E ficar longe de Gaara não era mais uma opção pra mim._

_Mas Gaara detestava inverno. Ele aturava a neve, aturava as bolas que eu atirava na cabeça dele enquanto andávamos em algum lugar, aturava ficar totalmente encharcado depois de cair enquanto me carregava de cavalinho em suas costas e eu insistir em fazer-lhe cócegas para ver um sorriso naquele rosto eternamente sério. Ele só não gostava do frio. E adorava coisas doces, especialmente chocolate. Bolo de chocolate, bombom de chocolate, panquecas de chocolate, leite com chocolate e chocolate-quente, todas as variações, todos os sabores. Ele, sim, era um verdadeiro chocólatra, só que ele só mostrava isso para quem era muito íntimo. Eu e seus irmãos, ou seja._

_- Quer chocolate-quente? – eu estava na sala, ao lado da lareira, quando ele veio e me perguntou isso. As olheiras de insônia dele estavam ficando menos acentuadas, mas nunca desapareceriam por completo. Mesmo com toda a canseira que eu podia dar nele durante o dia para fazê-lo dormir melhor à noite, ele só conseguia dormir umas quatro ou cinco horas._

_- Não, obrigada – eu sorri e ele voltou pra cozinha e retornou a sala com uma xícara fumegante. Eu senti o cheiro de longe quando ele sentou no chão, recostado ao sofá, e torci o nariz._

_- Não está com frio? – neguei com a cabeça colocando as mãos frente ao fogo – Não gosta de chocolate?_

_- Não, não gosto – e ele se calou, porque ele _sabia_ que eu tinha que completar aquela frase, que eu tinha que dar uma explicação. Ele já me conhecia bem demais, e eu a ele, para saber quando eu queria que ele se importasse e para eu saber quando ele se importava – Engorda._

_- Chocolate não engorda – ele disse fechando os olhos e bebendo um gole. Eu o olhei incrédula de como ele podia dizer uma informação completamente errônea de forma a querer me convencer. Ele me encarou igualmente como antes, sem expressão alguma, e apontou a própria barriga sob o suéter de lã cinzenta._

_- Você não vale, vai tudo para os seus músculos._

_- Você também não vai engordar, vai tudo para os seus peitos – ele continuava impassível e minha boca continuava se escancarando. Gaara às vezes tinha aquela mania de soltar uma frase extremamente constrangedora, mas que só ele não se dava conta do quanto. E pensava ser inocente, ainda por cima. Ou melhor, ele _deveria _saber que era constrangedora, mas só falava para fazer uma brincadeira irritantemente ácida e desnecessária. Das quais eu aprendi a gostar e revidar._

_- Ou, mais provável, vira celulite. E você tá insinuando que eu tenho pouco peito?_

_Ele ficou quieto. Nem me olhou, só continuou tomando o seu chocolate-quente. Gaara nunca quis mudar nenhum gosto meu, mas ele sabia quando eu realmente tinha convicção com alguma coisa ou quando estava apenas fazendo manha. Eu olhei pra baixo e apalpei meus seios. Sei que nunca fui nenhuma Hinata, porque eu não sei como ela não fica corcunda, mas também nunca fui nenhuma Sakura que consegue passar roupa em si mesma. Como era simplesmente impossível ficar brava com Gaara – especialmente por ele agüentar minha TPM – engatinhei e me juntei a ele recostada ao sofá. O chocolate no copo dele ainda fumegava e borbulhava, quente demais para alguém beber, mas ele fazia isso com vontade e com goles grandes, como se não queimasse a língua dele. O cheiro era agradável, mas a minha mania de dizer que não gostava ainda me fazia achar o cheiro horrível. Quando eu virei o rosto para afastar a fumaça Gaara falou de novo:_

_- Tome um pouco._

_- Não quero, não gosto disso._

_- Gosta, sim._

_- Não gos... – mas ele não me deixou terminar, porque colocou seus lábios nos meus e a mão na minha nuca. As pontas de seus dedos estavam geladas, mas não foram elas que me despertaram arrepios por todo o corpo. Seus lábios estavam quentes por causa do chocolate e também tinham gosto dele. Mas foi só quando nós aprofundamos o beijo que eu entendi o que ele queria fazer._

_O chocolate-quente da boca dele se esgueirou para a minha junto com a língua dele e estava realmente fervendo como eu pensei que estaria, mas nem por isso eu quis parar. Era tão doce quanto eu me lembrava e tinha um leve gosto de canela. A abstinência e a adoração que Gaara tinha por chocolate que o fazia preparar o melhor chocolate-quente do mundo faziam tudo parecer ainda mais maravilhoso. E isso unido do beijo dele, céus, não entendi como consegui sobreviver, mas acho que só o fiz pois sabia que poderiam haver mais. Ele terminou de me beijar e ainda lambeu meus lábios. O chocolate estava todo espalhado pela minha boca, mas não importava mais se engordava ou não, desde que ele me desse outro beijo daqueles._

_- Eu disse que você gosta de chocolate._

_- Pode ser – ele se afastou e voltou a pegar a xícara que eu não tinha percebido que fora depositava na mesinha de centro. Me ajeitei terminando de lamber o chocolate de dentro da minha boca e me virei para ele – Mas você queimou minha língua!_

_E era assim, com essas frases banais e triviais que surgiam às vezes, que eu conseguia fazê-lo dar um verdadeiro sorriso._

* * *

Terminei de comer a barra toda. Claro que eu ainda me importo com engordar ou não, mas agora eu tenho uma esteira. Pulei da cama – eu não me lembro mesmo como eu vesti meu pijama – e sai do quarto para encontrar Shino subindo as escadas. Não tinha nenhum quadro quebrado na porta do meu quarto, o que é bom, se não eu teria cortado o pé. Ele estava sem camiseta, esta segura na mão, e calças largas e tênis, todo brilhante de suor e, céus, eu não processei essa informação direito! Ele-estava-sem-camisa! SEM CAMISA!

E todas as minhas fantasias sobre ele ter músculos sob o casaco estavam mesmo certas, eu nem posso acreditar, eu nem posso me mover, eu nem lembro que estou com a cara suja de chocolate, nem que estou menstruada e nem que estou brava e feliz com ele, por me encher e por me levar a melhor cesta de chocolates do mundo – apesar da inutilidade do urso de pelúcia. Eu só estou aqui parada, olhando para ele, com vontade de babar. E ele está ali na frente, olhando para mim, também sem fazer nada, mas no caso dele eu duvido que esteja embasbacado com a minha camiseta esgarçada e o short horrendo do Sonic que eu uso para dormir e a minha cara de chocolate super sexy e atraente. Acho que ele está paralisado porque estava esperando eu dar outro ataque e pensando qual seria pior, se eu começasse a chorar ou a gritar.

- Agora eu sei por que você acorda tão cedo – cruzei os braços e me recostei na porta numa pose de quem sabe das coisas. Ele pareceu despertar com as minhas palavras e deu alguns passos para dentro, para a cozinha. Colocou um jornal em cima da mesa – Andou correndo, não foi? – ele não respondeu de novo e começou a colocar a camisa – Pra que você está colocando a camisa agora?

- Porque não é justo só eu estar sem ela.

Ok. Nessa hora eu parei e olhei bem para ele sem conseguir acreditar que ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo, mesmo que de forma irônica. Eu não podia acreditar que Shino, aquele Shino que era entomólogo, que não ficava bravo por eu ficar bêbada e tentar agarrá-lo, por não ficar estressado com as minhas oscilações de humor por culpa da TPM, estava me dizendo alto tão contraditório, tão ambíguo, tão não-Shino.

E eu só pude rebater como estava acostumada a fazer com a acidez divertida de Gaara:

- Tudo bem, eu tiro – ele virou o rosto, com certeza estava corado de novo, porque quando eu dei um passo à frente com a mão na barra da blusa ele se afastou um passo, sem me mostrar o rosto – Estou sem sutiã – cantarolei, mas só consegui espantá-lo até o banheiro. Quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta eu parei com a brincadeira – Obrigada.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e se virou.

- Pela compreensão... – eu recomecei e sorri – E pelos chocolates.

- De nada.

* * *

Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho a um mercado que tinha até me esquecido como eles são claros e frescos e tão bem iluminados. E têm tantas e tantas e tantas prateleiras com coisas deliciosas que eu até poderia me perder, se não fosse Shino me chamando cada vez que eu ficava entretida demais olhando as coisas para seguir reto pelo corredor quando era hora de virar. E ele seguia com o carrinho à frente, pegando coisas e mais coisas e colocando dentro. Eu espero que ele saiba que será ele quem vai pagar todas as coisas que ele está colocando lá, porque são muitas. E eu posso sobreviver muito bem apenas com chocolate, xampus, papel higiênico e mais absorventes e podia muito bem pedir isso sozinha pelo serviço de entregas do mercado, obrigada. Mas ele insistiu para que eu viesse para ajudá-lo a saber o que estava faltando em casa, como se eu realmente ficasse checando. Só ele mexe na cozinha, só ele sabe o que comprar pra lá, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Ele parou na peixaria e pegou salmão, uns outros tipos de peixe que eu não prestei atenção até ele esticar as mãos para alguns exemplares de lulas gosmentas ali ao lado.

Aiquenojo!

E sabe o que foi pior? Vê-lo falando para o peixeiro embrulhar e colocando no nosso carrinho, com as nossas comprar pra casa. Ao lado do meu xampu para cabelos claros e do aipo.

- Eu não acredito que é esse o tipo de coisa que você tá cozinhando pra eu comer! – exclamei, exasperada, quando ele voltou a movimentar o carrinho pra frente.

- É culinária típica.

- Tipicamente nojenta.

- Você nunca comeu lula?

- Já, mas ela estava muito bem seca e eu nunca vi minha mãe comprando-a.

- Hum – ele continuou inabalável, como se eu fosse uma mera, bem, planta ali ao lado. Eu não posso dizer que é como se eu fosse uma abelha ali ao lado de que ele estivesse com vontade de matar, porque Shino nunca faria isso, ele provavelmente _conversaria_ com a tal abelha, mas com uma planta ele não teria clemência.

- Como assim "hum"? – eu perguntei, de novo brava – Isso nem é uma resposta.

- Exatamente.

- Shino!

- Finja que você não sabe o que é isso.

- Ah, claro, como se eu pudesse esquecer.

- Então vou cozinhar de um jeito que você não saiba o que é.

- Quê?! – perguntei totalmente possessa, mas aí eu percebi a lógica da coisa. Se eu não soubesse que aquilo era lula, a lula nojenta e mole e pegajosa que eu acabei de ver Shino comprando, eu não poderia reclamar. Cruzei os braços e passei a frente – Melhor assim.

Depois de todas as compras feitas – com Shino segurando quatro sacolas e eu duas – voltamos pra casa a pé. Claro que primeiro pegamos o metrô, mas a segunda parte do percurso foi feita a pé. E foi bom, porque não estava uma noite ruim. Como nesses dias o calor estava muito forte a noite estava amena, um bom sinal. E cheia de estrelas, não que pudéssemos ver, porque estamos bem no meio de Tóquio, mas elas devem estar lá em cima, em algum lugar depois das luzes.

- Quem é o ruivo? – a voz de Shino me assustou vinda de trás, no meio da escuridão, porque eu tinha simplesmente me esquecido que ele estava ali. Eu tinha me esquecido que ele sequer existia, que coisa horrível!

- Que ruivo? – perguntei sem pensar direito no significado das palavras que ele tinha usado para me perguntar.

- Das fotos.

- Fotos? – e só então eu me lembrei que eu moro em algum lugar e que esse lugar é uma floricultura e que nessa floricultura tem um lugar que é onde eu realmente moro e que lá tem fotos de um ruivo que morava comigo. Agora sim eu realmente voltei a Terra. Sorri para ele lembrando tudo e, especialmente, do _meu_ ruivo – É o Gaara.

Olhei para Shino por cima do ombro, mas ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada em desentendimento. E eu, ainda sorrindo, mais largamente até, expliquei:

- Ele era meu noivo – eu não me permitia ficar triste, Gaara não gostaria de pessoas tristes por causa dele. Nem a mim, nem Temari ou Kankurou e nem ninguém. Ele detestava fazer as pessoas se sentirem mal, apesar de pouco demonstrar qualquer coisa além de uma imutável indiferença. Conforme eu o conheci aprendi que ele não precisava expressar nada para que eu soubesse o que ele pensava e sentia – Mas ele morreu há dois anos.

Eu acho que desconcertei Shino, mas não parei para analisar. Estávamos chegando em casa, eu estava com vontade de deitar no sofá, ligar a televisão em qualquer coisa e comer chocolate. E, especialmente, estava cansada de carregar compras.

- Desculpe.

- Você não tem porque se desculpar. Falar sobre Gaara não me deixa triste, só me trás saudade.

Olhei de novo para cima, para as estrelas que eu não podia ver e me lembrei que daqui a algum tempo, uma semana depois do casamento da Hinata – pra quem eu ainda não comprei nenhum presente, merda! – tem o Festival da Estrela, um dos malditos treze dias em que eu tenho que ir pra casa e encarar o batalhão de amigas fofoqueiras e seus filhos ridículos de 17 anos que a minha mãe insiste em tentar empurrar pra mim. Estremeci com esse pensamento, quando Gaara estava comigo eles não se atreviam nem a olhar. Mas é porque Gaara metia medo. O que eu vou fazer?

Eu já sei o que vou fazer! Mais óbvio só se eu tropeçasse nele.

- Shino, você quer ir a um festival comigo?

- Festival?

- É, daqui a duas semanas, o Festival da Estrela.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu gostei muito, apesar da demora. Como sempre a Ino é uma surtada aqui nessa fic e o Shino se mostrou bem surpreendente, não é? Uma pequena lembrança com o Gaara, eu não tinha como deixá-lo totalmente fora da vida da Ino, certo? Me digam o que acharam, por favor.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_J P Sarutobi, Nostra-chan, Lucy, JunchurikiGIRL, Lust Lotu's, Marcy Black, Camila, Darknee-chan, Danii, Tia-Lulu, Juliana Sofia di Luna, Hanari, Aqua-kun, Nati s2, graci-chan, Toph-baka _e _Erika Simoes._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	9. Lá Vem a Noiva

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para __Pink Ringo__._

_-_

**Capítulo 8 – Lá Vem a Noiva**

Eu já disse que vida de homem é um milhão de vezes mais fácil do que a vida de uma mulher? Não? Então falo agora. E eles ainda têm a coragem de ficarem reclamando que _nós_ reclamamos demais. Francamente, se eles tivessem que rodar um shopping inteiro à procura do vestido perfeito para ir ao casamento de uma de suas melhores amigas com um de seus melhores amigos, onde vão estar presentes os maiores e mais importantes empresários, as mais brilhantes celebridades e os mais enxeridos paparazzi do mundo – porque, só por acaso, esse é o casamento dos herdeiros das duas maiores companhias empresariais do Japão – eles também, certamente, reclamariam um pouquinho. É simplesmente impossível de entender a complexidade e a intensidade da emoção de chegar a uma loja, bater os olhos naquele vestido magnífico e dizer:

- É esse! – eu gritei quando sai do vestiário e me olhei no espelho enorme, do chão ao teto, preso na parede da quadragésima loja em que eu estou provando vestidos hoje – Esse mesmo! Vou levar, pode embrulhar!

- Ah, senhorita, sinto muito – começou a vendedora com um sorriso amarelo no rosto – Mas não é possível que você leve este vestido.

- O quê? Por quê? Ele ficou divino em mim!

- Ele é um vestido de noiva, Ino! – Shino resmungou atrás de mim, sentado em uma cadeira, com a boca apertada em uma linha tão fina que eu pensei que seus lábios fossem se grudar para sempre.

Tudo bem, pensando agora depois de analisar essa face completamente medonha que Shino está mostrando para mim, é meio compreensível que eles, os homens, reclamem um pouco sobre a dificuldade das mulheres escolherem roupas se elas arrastam-nos com elas para ficarem sentados dizendo se o vestido está bom ou não. Se te deixa mais magra ou mais gorda ou com seios caídos ou bunda empinada. E sabe as quadragésima loja que eu estou agora? Shino foi comigo, calado e paciente, nas trinta e nove anteriores. Ele é realmente um cara esquisito que gosta de insetos muito corajoso, não é?

- Claro que posso, Shino! – eu me virei, olhando para o espelho novamente – Eu recebo pedidos de casamento o tempo todo, talvez uma hora eu aceite um deles.

- O carteiro é deficiente mental, você sabe, não é, Ino?

Eu parei. Encarei-o através do espelho e os meus olhos foram se estreitando e estreitando, muito parecidos com os de Gaara quando ele ficava bravo. O rosto de Shino, pelo contrário, foi relaxando, como se ele ficasse mais lívido e sereno com a minha demonstração de raiva. Desci do pequeno pódio redondo onde as noivas ficam para ajustes do vestido e entrei resmungando na cabine de prova:

- Porque eu trouxe esse idiota comigo mesmo?

- Você precisa de ajuda, senhorita? – perguntou a atendente muito solícita. Para me deixar levar o vestido ela não foi tão bondosa assim!

- Não, obrigada – destilei para ela, porque se essa criatura entrasse aqui eu arrancaria os olhos dela e passaria todo o líquido vítreo que escorreria dos buracos no crânio dela no vestido imaculado. É, eu sei ser diabólica!

Do lado de fora eu acho que a atendente se afastou com medo que eu a enforcasse com a cortina do provador, o que eu poderia fazer sem nenhuma dificuldade, e a ouvi conversando com Shino.

- Ela é sua namorada, senhor?

- Não, é minha colega de apartamento. Por quê? Porque sou entomólogo.

Claro, Shino, aposto que isso fez com que todas as coisas se esclarecessem na cabeça dela, porque, sei lá, o mundo todo sabe mesmo o que diabos é um entomólogo e o porquê de nós sermos colegas de apartamento. Só que, para minha total surpresa, ela respondeu:

- Sério? Eu estudo entomologia também! – COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?

Garotinha interesseira! Eu terminei de abrir os botões do vestido, aqueles botões de pérola rosa que há cinco minutos atrás eu tinha achado a coisa mais linda, com um puxão tão brusco que um deles estourou a costura e chicoteou na parede do provador. Eu parei de me mexer um instante para saber se alguém tinha ouvido aquele estalo, mas nada aconteceu, então terminei de tirá-lo, um pouco mais delicadamente.

- Shino, vamos embora! – eu saí do provador e agarrei minha bolsa da poltrona ao lado dele, depois agarrei sua mão e sai puxando-o e bufando da loja, sem nem dar tempo de ele pegar o cartão com o telefone dela que aquela atendente pretensiosa estava oferecendo para Shino.

Aposto que os passantes estavam achando a cena bem bizarra. Uma garota reclamando e agarrando um cara usando um casaco enorme e óculos escuros pelo shopping como se puxa uma mula empacada. E eu continuaria assim até chegarmos em casa se não fosse Shino parar de vez, segurar a minha mão e me puxar para ele tão forte que eu girei como se estivéssemos dançando valsa e me estatelei no peito dele. Não foi uma sensação ruim, nem de longe!

- Quer parar um segundo e me escutar? – escutar? Escutar o quê? Eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava _falando_. Eu estava tão perto e nós dois estávamos tão imóveis, que o hálito da nossa pasta de dentes chegou rapidamente da boca de Shino até mim. E eu me senti esquentar deliciosamente com o tom autoritário e rude que ele usou – Ino, você está parecendo uma louca me puxando por aí, as pessoas estão até apontando.

Sabe, para dar bronca o Shino também fala bastante. Quero dizer, ele fala bastante quando o assunto é algo que ele gosta, então será que ele gosta de ficar bravo? Que coisa esquisita!

- Qual é o problema?

- Ciúmes? Não estou com ciúmes de você! – como eu posso estar com ciúmes de Shino, é completamente incabível de isso acontecer. Ele é meu inquilino há pouco mais de um mês. E ele é bonito e inteligente e, céus, eu queria mesmo transar com ele e tudo o mais, mas não estou com ciúmes dele!

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Merda.

Eu e minha boca enorme!

- Quer me soltar, isso está ridículo! – eu disse, virando o rosto para outro lado, muito longe da linha de visão de Shino, para que ele não visse que eu tinha ficado completamente escarlate com aquela declaração.

- É você quem está me segurando, Ino.

Cara, fala sério, será que eu não dou uma dentro?

E então eu percebi que as minhas mãos tinham agarrado as barras do casaco aberto dele e que eu estava de ponta de pé, a milímetros do rosto dele. Meus dedos estavam até doloridos quando o soltei tamanha a força com que o agarrava e dei-lhe as costas. Duas garotas ali ao lado terminaram de bater uma foto da cena e saíram rindo. Ah, eu sou uma piada mesmo!

- Vamos – chamou Shino recomeçando a andar pelo shopping em direção as escadas rolantes para irmos até o último andar.

- Aonde?

- Você ainda tem que escolher seu vestido – ele subiu no degrau e eu fiquei um abaixo enquanto a escada se movia lentamente – Você conseguiu encontrar algum defeito nos últimos trezentos que experimentou.

- Não foram tantos assim!

- Foram sim. Eu contei.

Quase tropecei quando descemos da escada rolante de tão embasbacada que eu fiquei. Cara, trezentos vestidos! Eu devo ter batido algum recorde, não é possível. Segui Shino ainda sem conseguir raciocinar direito e fui entrando com ele em uma loja especializada do último andar para vestidos e ternos. Na verdade, eu nunca entrei no último andar do shopping, é que aqui em cima é onde ficam as lojas mais caras de butiques internacionais e sei que, se eu ficar por aqui, vou acabar querendo comprar de tudo, porém a minha situação financeira não é das melhores. Ah, tudo bem, quem é que eu quero enganar? Minha situação financeira é um _fiasco_, não pode nem ser considerada uma _situação financeira._ Mas como Shino entrou na loja e eu estava estupefata demais com o meu recorde em provar vestidos, nem notei que lugar era aquele.

Quando me recuperei Shino já havia falado com uma atendente magérrima e muito bem vestida com um conjunto de terninho e saia de corte reto. A loja é separada em dois lados, masculina e feminina. Do lado masculino se posicionam umas do lado das outras inúmeras araras com os ternos mais bem costurados e bem passados que eu jamais vi e pensei que Shino fosse comprar alguma coisa, mas quando olhei para o outro lado a atendente estava trazendo um braço cheio de vestidos tão coloridos quanto um arco-íris, tão bonitos e delicados e macios como às pétalas das minhas orquídeas raras. Eu andei até a atendente com as mãos tremendo em direção daqueles vestidos. Eu via as etiquetas famosas, mas me recusava a olhar os preços. Acho que somente experimentar não fará mal, certo?

- Escolha um, duvido que possa encontrar defeitos nestes – disse Shino secamente olhando na direção da parte masculina da loja – Será... - nesta parte ele ficou um pouco relutante, abaixou a cabeça e arrumou os óculos antes que ele deslizasse mais por sobre seu nariz fino - ...um presente meu.

O meu estômago se aqueceu e a quentura subiu e desceu inúmeras vezes enquanto eu olhei de novo para os vestidos caríssimos e para Shino. Ele estava sendo gentil? Depois de uma cesta de chocolates ele ainda ia me dar um vestido daqueles? Céus, eu devo tê-lo deixado bastante traumatizado com minha semana menstruada, não é? Só que Shino não parece ser um homem que se abala por muito tempo com as oscilações de humor de uma mulher, ele se faz de inalcançável demais para isso. Então eu peguei um dos primeiros vestidos da pilha que a atendente ainda segurava e senti que ele era tão macio e suave como aparentava, feito de seda pura. Andei até ele que ainda olhava para o outro lado e me coloquei a sua frente. Sorri e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Obrigada, Shino – ele pareceu surpreso, porque a outra sobrancelha se juntou a que estava arqueada. Não o deixei dizer mais nada e entrei no provador de roupas espaçoso.

Ainda sorrindo eu coloquei o terceiro vestido, não que os dois últimos tivessem ficado ruins, mas esse combina com meus olhos. É um tom de azul celeste que desce até os pés em degrade até se tornar um preto sombrio. Exatamente o estilo de roupa que eu gosto. Ele tem um corte reto no busto e alças finíssimas que só estão ali para enfeitar, pois são totalmente de brilhantes pequeninos. E, sinceramente, eu me senti maravilhosa dentro daquele vestido. Saí do provador e a atendente correu para mim, olhando e sorrindo de todos os lados.

- Meu Deus, você está linda! – ela disse – E é tão magra, como você consegue?

- Ahn... – eu não sei se sou tão magra assim, quero dizer, eu como chocolate como uma desesperada – Muito chocolate, esteira... E um colega de apartamento gostoso! – foi o que e completei depois de dar uma olhadela para a outra parte da loja e ver Shino com uma camisa social verde e um terno preto sobre ela.

A atendente - que mais parecia uma modelo anorexica – pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e me pediu para esperar por ali enquanto ia buscar. Dois minutos depois ela voltou uma pilha de caixas de sapato tão de marca quanto os vestidos que ela segurava anteriormente. Eu estremeci. Não, eu não posso comprar um par de sapatos, Shino disse somente um vestido e deve ser realmente complicado para um entomólogo pagar alguma coisa numa loja daquelas, ele deve estar gastando suas economias recolhidas com muito esforço ao longo dos anos comigo.

- O senhor Aburame pediu para te mostrar umas sandálias para escolher, alguma que combine com o vestido.

Ah, certo, então foi Shino quem pediu que ela fizesse isso. Mas, senhor Aburame? Que estranho ouvir alguém chamar Shino desse jeito. Quero dizer, ele é o _Shino_, o cara esquisito entomólogo que mora comigo, não o _senhor Aburame._

Antes que eu percebesse a atendente já tinha colocado uma sandália nos meus pés e aquele amontoado de tiras finas deslizou tão suavemente pelo meu tornozelo que eu nem percebi. A cor dela é tão azul celeste quanto à parte do busto do vestido e, sinceramente, foi amor à primeira vista. Se eu não levasse aquela sandália eu deveria arder no inferno pela eternidade, porque ela foi feita para mim. Está escrito Yamanaka Ino na sola. Não literalmente, mas eu posso ver que está. Na minha mente está, pelo menos.

- É esta! – eu exclamei flutuando até o espelho amplo ali ao lado e uma outra mulher que experimentava sandálias prateadas e sua atendente me olharam com admiração quando passei por elas – Este vestido e esta sandália!

Quando eu percebi já tinha tirado o vestido e a sandália, me trocado e sido conduzida ao caixa. Shino estava ao meu lado e tirou um cartão de crédito dourado da carteira. Eu nem sabia que Shino podia ganhar dinheiro com aquele negócio de insetos, quem dera que ele tinha um cartão de crédito daqueles. A moça do caixa pegou o cartão sorrindo e sorrindo devolveu para ele depois de passar pelo leitor. Shino assinou e duas sacolas com o logo da loja foram entregues. Um atendente colocando um terno dentro de uma capa se virou para Shino, todo solícito.

- Quer que entregue, senhor Aburame? – e o meu colega de apartamento balançou a cabeça que sim.

Senhor Aburame. Isso é muito estranho, sabe. Olhei para as minhas duas sacolas, uma com uma caixa de sapatos e a outra com o vestido muito bem embrulhado em papel de seda centro de uma caixa mais fina. Shino colocou novamente as mãos nos bolsos do casaco aberto e eu desacelerei meus passos para poder olhar suas costas. Será que um entomólogo ganha tão bem assim?

Certo – eu estaquei –, espere um momento.

Aburame Shino é rico?

* * *

Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!

Já não agüento mais repetir isso, porque toda a vez que eu enrolo meu cabelo na porcaria do _bobliss_ nunca fica o cacho? Que raiva, maldição de cabelo liso! O casamento de Hinata vai começar em menos de uma hora e eu ainda não conseguia arrumar o meu cabelo, porque ele não para cacheado. Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha branca e, por baixo, somente a lingerie. Shino estava sentado na sala lendo alguma coisa sobre insetos e me olhou com seus óculos quando eu passei bufando e entrei no meu quarto para sair de lá segundos depois com um tubo de spray de cabelo fixador. Esses cachos vão existir, de qualquer maneira!

Passei o spray por todo o meu cabelo e retomei a tarefa de cachear mecha por mecha, inclusive a parte azul que ficou ainda mais destacada. Eu repintei antes de começar a preparar o penteado, ficou lindo. Depois de, finalmente, conseguir cachear meus cabelos, comecei com a tarefa de prendê-los em um coque estranho atrás da cabeça com inúmeros grampos, mas a coisa se tornou difícil o suficiente a ponto de eu na conseguir mais segurar o cabelo e prender o grampo ao mesmo tempo. Como é difícil ser mulher, saco!

- Shino! Shino, me ajuda aqui! – gritei para a sala. Eu deixei a porta aberta. Não demorou muito e ele já estava ali na porta do banheiro, encostou-se ao batente, cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha.

E então minha toalha caiu. Que bom!

Eu vi o rosto de Shino ficar rubro e ele desviar o rosto. Ele quis se abaixar para pegar a toalha, mas os meus braços já estavam erguidos a tanto tempo na direção dos meus cabelos que estavam ficando dormentes.

- Ignore a porcaria da toalha, segura aqui pra mim! – chacoalhei os braços dando ênfase para onde eu queria que ele segurasse. Ele se aproximou um passo e estendeu o braço para o meu cabelo – Ah, Shino, faça-me o favor de segurar direito!

Puxei a mão dele e ele, consequentemente, para mais perto de mim. Nem me importei de estar de lingerie na frente do cara que eu supostamente queria que me agarrasse e tudo tamanha a minha raiva com aquela porcaria de cabelo. Peguei mais alguns grampos de cima da pia e terminei de ajeitar os cabelos antes de deixá-lo soltar.

- Obrigada! – eu disse ao me virar sorrindo, mas ele só desviou o olhar e saiu do banheiro no exato momento em que a campainha tocou e desceu as escadas. Nem me importei mais em pegar a toalha do chão.

- Belas pernas, Ino! – disse uma voz divertida e conhecida vinda das escadas. Eu parei a meio caminho do meu quarto para ver o sorriso de caninos salientes de um Kiba vestido com terno, camisa vermelha e gravata. Céus, que visão!

- Kiba? – perguntei espantada e nem me importei de ele me ver de roupa íntima. Shino subia as escadas atrás dele e, cara, eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava trocado com a camisa verde do outro dia, gravata risca de giz de um verde mais escuro e prata e o terno preto – Vocês se conhecem? – apontei para Shino.

- Desde berço – ele sorriu mais e olhou para o entomólogo estreitando os olhos de um jeito realmente sedutor, mas não acho que essa foi à intenção dele para Shino – Porque você não me disse que estava morando com a Ino, Shino?

- Não achei necessário.

Ele não achou _necessário_? Como assim? Eu vou matar ele!

- Vamos, Kiba – ele começou a descer as escadas sem olhar para trás.

- Realmente bom te ver, Ino – Kiba me olhou de cima a baixo, sorriu e acenou antes de seguir Shino escada abaixo.

E quando a porta de frente bateu, eu me lembrei de algo importante. Kiba não é um dos padrinhos da Hinata? Onde é que ele vai com Shino? Será que ele não vai ao casamento? Hinata sabe disso? Ah, se ele não aparecer lá para ficar ao lado dela ela vai se sentir horrível, Kiba é um dos melhores amigos dela, dá aula na mesma faculdade que ela!

Entrei no meu quarto decidida a tomar o lugar de madrinha caso Inuzuka Kiba, aquele desnaturado, não aparecesse de fato. Vesti o vestido de noite degrade azul e a sandália e fiz a mais linda maquiagem que eu tive a capacidade na vida. Claro que a matéria sobre realçar os olhos numa das revistas de moda que eu achei no banheiro ajudou bastante. Dei uma última olhada no cabelo depois de passar o batom vermelho, peguei a minha bolsa e desci as escadas entrando no táxi que já estava me esperando lá embaixo.

* * *

Hinata, desde menina, gosta de coisas velhas. Ela sempre queria comprar livros usados quando passávamos pelos sebos, ela sempre gostou de móveis coloniais e todas as coisas européias. Não sei como ela casou com o Sasuke, que é um cara tão tecnológico. Mas acho que é por isso que existe o ditado que os opostos de atraem. O casamento deles ocorreria no saguão do Plaza de Tóquio e, fala sério, não é qualquer um que pode dizer que consegue isso. Acontece que, para a união de dois nomes pesados como Uchiha e Hyuuga, qualquer um abre exceção.

Eu desembarquei do meu táxi e fui recepcionada por um tapete vermelho quilométrico. Flashes de câmeras e diversas luzes me deixaram tonta conforme eu andava até a entrada dourada do prédio. Céus, há tantas luzes e coisas brilhantes que mais parecia que eu estava entrando no paraíso. Fui recepcionada por um homem muito bem vestido, com uma roupa idêntica a dos garçons. Ele me guiou pelo saguão do hotel e eu pude jurar que, por um segundo, eu vi o Kenichi Matsuyama¹ fazendo check-in apoiado no balcão da recepção. Continuei seguindo o tal recepcionista até entrar no grande salão onde aconteceria o casamento em estilo tradicionalmente europeu, apesar de no centro do altar estar prostrado um monge oriental. Acho que nem tudo dá pra fazer diferente, não é?

Havia duas fileiras de bancos de madeira com suas laterais enfeitadas de flores, tantas flores por todo o lugar que eu não conseguiria fazer esse número de arranjos, mas Hinata foi bondosa e me deixou com o dever de fazer apenas o seu buquê. Eu acenei para Tenten e Lee do outro lado do salão. Eles estão de mãos dadas, claro que estão, eu sempre soube que eles iriam ficar juntos. Até parece que o Lee só foi para a China – onde Tenten montou a rede de academias marciais dela – para fazer uma participação especial no curso de karatê. "Pelo fogo da juventude!" ele disse. É, conheço bem o fogo de que ele estava falando. Naruto está rodeado por um grupinho de pessoas famosas e Sakura ao seu lado não parece estar apreciando muito toda essa atenção que seu noivo está chamando.

O salão está lotado e as pessoas começaram a tomar seus lugares para assistir a cerimônia quando eu avistei Sasuke no altar. Ele está lindo, mais lindo que nunca, e tão sério como sempre. Mas eu posso ver, todas as pessoas presentes e com bons olhos podem ver, as mãos dele tremendo de nervosismo. Uma coisa que Uchiha Sasuke sempre prezou é a discrição e parado ali sobre o altar sendo observado por tantas pessoas não é um bom jeito de passar-se por discreto. Naruto e Sakura se colocaram ao lado dele e o loiro lhe deu tapinhas tranqüilizadores no ombro a qual não pareceu agradar muito Sasuke. Não consegui encontrar Kiba, mas em compensação eu fui encontrada.

- Eu disse que era ela, Inochi. Veja, é aquela coisa no cabelo dela – eu conheço essa voz e conheço esse nome. Adoro o nome, a voz nem tanto – Ino, querida!

Respirei fundo, me perguntei um milhão de vezes porque, diabos, não tinha nada alcoólico por perto no momento e então me virei. Sorri de lado para minha mãe e meu pai que vinham até mim. Mamãe me analisou dos pés a cabeça e ainda levantou a barra do meu vestido para ver a sandália antes de me cumprimentar. Papai foi mais agradável.

- Está tudo bem com você, Ino? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de leve, como todos os pais deveriam sorrir sempre, mas a minha mãe não sorri a menos que alguém tenha dito alguma coisa maldosa sobre outra pessoa para ela.

- Está tudo ótimo – respondi.

- Ino, sabe quem vai entrar com Hinata na igreja? Ele voltou de viagem somente para isto, o Neji – minha mãe sussurrou, mas seguia com os olhos uma garota que acabava de entrar. Deve estar pensando um milhão de injúrias contra ela por estar simplesmente magnífica naquele vestido prateado – Acho que, se ele pudesse, se casava com a prima.

Sabe, eu também não duvido muito disso. Todo mundo já sabe há séculos que o Neji sempre sentiu e sempre sentirá algo pela Hinata, só a Hinata que é ingênua demais para perceber as coisas não nota as investidas descaradas que ele faz. E o Naruto, é claro, mas ele é burro demais para isso. Sasuke morre de ciúmes e faz de tudo para manter Hinata o mais afastada dele possível.

- Vamos, vamos, querida – meu pai chamou, ainda sorrindo suavemente para mim, pegando minha mãe pelo cotovelo e levando-a para um dos bancos, sem se importar de ficar ouvindo-a fofocar sobre as pessoas – Até a festa, Ino.

Meu pai vai pro céu direto, quanto a minha mãe eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

Avistei Shikamaru e Temari em um canto e fui até eles. O barrigão saliente de Temari ficou um pouco disfarçado pelo vestido preto dela, mas não o suficiente para as pessoas desistirem de pensar que ela está grávida. Mesmo eu dizendo para ela que ela ficava ainda mais bonita grávida, ela me disse que faria isso, sabe, tentar evitar os olhares. Shikamaru está ao seu lado, o tempo todo, os dedos entrelaçados aos dela como argolas inseparáveis.

- Como vai minha afilhada? – acariciei a barriga de Temari e sorri enquanto fazia isso.

- Está chutando o tempo todo – respondeu Temari – Pelo jeito não puxou ao pai.

- É uma mini-problemática – o homem ao lado disse com os olhos sonolentos de sempre – Será que isso vai demorar pra começar?

- Acho que não, Sasuke está tremendo mais que eu liquidificador – disse-lhe e depois olhei para Temari, suplicante, mesmo sabendo que o que eu ia pedir ela não me negaria jamais – Posso sentar perto de vocês? Quero ficar longe da minha mãe.

- Tá brincando, Ino? Eu te espanco se você não sentar do meu lado, Shikamaru com certeza vai dormir a cerimônia toda.

- Amém – ele completou e fomos todos para um dos bancos bem na frente. Acenei para Sakura e ela retribuiu. Não demorou muito para que os últimos convidados se sentassem, Sasuke ficasse ainda mais nervoso e as portas de entrada do salão se abrissem com lentidão.

Olhei para trás por um instante e me levantei junto com a multidão do salão. Quanto tornei a olhar para frente e a marcha nupcial começar a ser entoada por um quarteto de cordas colocado discretamente ali ao lado, eu me paralisei no lugar. Ali, no lugar em que deveriam estar os dois padrinhos de Hinata, estavam Kiba, como deveria ser, e Shino. O mesmo Shino que é o meu colega de apartamento, o cara esquisito que usa um casacão de frio no verão, o entomólogo com quem eu quero transar. Está parado lá, com os óculos escuros, esperando Hinata seguir calmamente pelo tapete vermelho. Ela, com as lágrimas nos olhos por cair com a emoção, de braço dado com Neji e simplesmente à pessoa mais radiante do mundo com aquele vestido feito sob medida e os cabelos presos com brilhantes em um coque frouxo. Os óculos dele se encontraram com os meus olhos e começaram a deslizar para a ponta de seu nariz, mas ele ajeitou-os antes que eu pudesse ver seus olhos. Hinata chegou ao palco, Sasuke praticamente rosnou para Neji, as pessoas se sentaram e a cerimônia começou.

- Ino – sussurrou Temari ao meu lado – Ino!

- O quê? – perguntei olhando-a, por algum motivo, de cima.

- Eles estão esperando você sentar, problemática – quem sussurrou isso foi Shikamaru ao lado de Temari.

Foi aí que eu percebi que todas as pessoas se sentaram e estavam olhando para mim, o salão inteiro, porque eu continuava em pé. Olhei em volta sentindo que eu poderia ser considerada um raro vaga-lume de brilho vermelho, tamanha a intensidade com que eu senti minhas faces ardendo, e arrisquei um olhar rápido para Hinata – que me sorria gentilmente – e para Sasuke – que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, quase como Shino – e recuperei o movimento do meu corpo para me sentar com um pedido sussurrado de desculpas.

* * *

A festa aconteceria no salão vizinho e tudo estava maravilhoso. A decoração de muito bom gosto constituía-se por toalhas de mesa azuis escuras e brancos puríssimo. A pista de dança foi rodeada por balões brancos, pretos e prateados e banda era muito bem requisitada. Acho que a decoradora da festa também aderiu a idéia que nós formamos de que Sasuke e Hinata juntos são os dois lados do Yin e Yang. Um outro recepcionista pediu nossos nomes e nos guiou para uma enorme mesa redonda onde deveriam ficar os amigos íntimos dos noivos. Sentei-me ao lado de Temari ainda meio pasma e segurei com força o avental de um garçom que passou, quase derrubando todas as taças em cima de uma mulher que eu não conheço, para pegar duas taças de champanha. Naruto e Sakura se juntaram a nós e Kiba e Chouji e Tenten e Rock Lee. Virei às duas taças antes de Sakura, que se sentou do meu outro lado, perguntar:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá na cerimônia, Ino?

- É, você ficou quieta o tempo todo – completou Temari.

- Vocês sabiam... – eu comecei, tomando fôlego -... quem seria o outro padrinho da Hinata? Vocês o conheciam?

- O Aburame Shino? – perguntou Temari levantando os olhos e procurando-o – Claro que sim.

- Ele, a Hinata e o Kiba estudaram juntos na mesma faculdade, você não sabia?

- Não! – eu gritei – Eu não sabia que eu estou morando com o cara que é o padrinho da minha amiga!

E me levantei da mesa deslizando a cadeira para trás me sentindo muito estranha. Quero dizer, esse é o tipo de coisa que as amigas sabem, que umas contam para as outras. Dei um passo de costas depois de tirar a cadeira do caminho e bati em alguém. Ah, que perfeito, minha sorte é uma desgraça! Além de eu estar me sentindo uma tremenda rejeitada por não saber quem é um dos padrinhos da minha amiga e que esse padrinho supostamente é o meu companheiro de apartamento entomólogo esquisito, eu ainda tenho que trombar em algum idiota.

Vir-me-ei e vi que o idiota era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Hyuuga Neji.

E aí eu perdi as palavras, porque ele está tão perto, tão bonito, tão alto, tão cheiroso e eu estou tão sozinha, tão brava, tão frágil e tão estonteada. Neji falou e eu tremi e não vi mais nada depois disso.

- Oi, Ino – foi o que ele disse.

- Oi, Neji – foi o que eu respondi com muita, mas muita dificuldade mesmo.

- Sasuke e Hinata vão dançar a primeira valsa – ele anunciou e imediatamente o quarteto de cordas presente na cerimônia começou a entoar uma música. Alguns casais passaram por nós rumo à pista de dança junto com os noivos. Atrás de mim cadeiras foram arrastadas – Quer dançar comigo?

Só que, como sempre, Neji não deixa tempo para as pessoas responderem sim, não, vá para o inferno, me faça sua, bater nele, beijá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa que a pessoa decida fazer quando ele pergunta alguma coisa, porque Neji acredita que tudo mundo sempre tem respostas afirmativas para dar a ele. Mas como sempre acontecia no nosso namoro ele só me pegou pela cintura e me levou para a pista, sem dar tempo para eu fazer qualquer uma das coisas que me passou pela cabeça. Quando eu vi já estava lá sendo guiada por ele, olhando nos confins nebulosos de seus olhos, e me sentindo muito, extremamente leve.

Se bem que eu queria chutá-lo na canela e ir embora. Eu estou me sentindo muito ferida por não saber o mínimo da vida da Hinata para continuar ali. Só que o Neji me hipnotizou e agora eu estou aqui, dançando com ele. Eu vi os olhos de Sakura me lançarem uma preocupação latente, chegou a dardejar nas minhas costas. Temari e até Shikamaru não ostentavam os melhores olhos do mundo.

- Eu te ouvi dizer que está morando com Aburame Shino – os lábios de Neji desceram demais, e eu nem percebi, até eles roçarem na minha orelha e aquele arrepio passar para o meu ventre – Vocês não estou juntos, não é?

- Não – eu estou rouca. Completamente!

- Que bom, porque eu queria te... – mas Neji não completou o que queria dizer, porque levantou os lábios de perto da minha orelha e a hipnose acabou quando ele parou de me guiar pelo salão e olhou para alguém parado ao lado. Eu também olhei, deixando de estar entorpecida, deve ter alguma droga no perfume desse Hyuuga, e encarando os óculos de Shino – Pois não?

- Pode me dar a honra? – Shino foi extremamente sucinto e só continuou com seus óculos sobre mim. Neji, como o perfeito cavalheiro que foi criado para ser, colocou a minha mão sobre a de Shino e se afastou.

Meu companheiro colocou a mão sobre a minha cintura e nós começamos a valsar. E eu nunca adorei mais na minha vida as valsas serem tão estupidamente longas, eu poderia ter beijado-o ali naquele momento simplesmente por ter me tirado de Neji. Eu o beijaria e ele retribuiria e nós iríamos para casa fazer coisas que não envolvem roupas. Mas eu não o beijei e nós não fomos pra casa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo e foi muito bom assim, até que Shino quebrou o silêncio.

- Você e Hyuuga Neji... – ele parece desconfortável conversando sobre esse tipo de coisa - ...tem alguma coisa?

- Não! – eu respondi quase ofendida. Será que é assim tão difícil para o Shino perceber que é com ele que eu quero transar e não com o Neji? Tudo bem, ele possivelmente ter visto o meu embasbacamento quando trombei com Neji não ajuda muito – Nós namoramos no colegial, mas foi antes de Gaara e nada mais aconteceu depois.

- Ele pareceu bem íntimo – e a mão dele apertou mais a minha.

Ah, céus, não vá me dizer que Shino é ciumento? E que ele está com ciúme de mim? Ganhei meu dia!

- Bom, minha mãe quer muito que eu me case com ele, sabe – eu respondi dando-lhe um sorriso maroto, só para instigar mais um pouquinho aquele ciúme, eu gostei da sensação – Toda a fortuna Hyuuga e por ele ser mesmo muito gostoso.

- Sei – a boca dele ficou uma linha, então decidi mudar de assunto, já que os olhos de Shino estavam além de mim e fiquei com medo de que ele fosse lá bater em Neji e causar um vexame no casamento de Hinata e Sasuke é a última coisa que eu quero. Hinata ficaria magoada e Sasuke me mandaria exilar em algum país muito ruim. Como a Sibéria ou sei lá.

- Porque não me contou que conhece a Hinata?

- Porque você não me contou?

- Não sei se você anda conversando consigo mesmo ultimamente, mas é realmente complicado fazer isso.

- Por quê? – cara, Shino adora fazer essa pergunta – Não é por falta de convivência.

- Não, não é – eu parei de falar por um instante e fiquei só olhando-o. A linha fina de seus lábios se desfez.

- O vestido ficou bonito em você – ele disse e parou de me encarar.

- Obrigada – respondi.

E então a valsa acabou e a gente se separou, mas ainda ficamos parados na pista quanto às pessoas se dispersavam. Eu não queria soltar a mão dele e ele também não estava fazendo muita força para tentar ir embora. Eu gostei da sensação de Shino ter ciúme de mim e de tê-lo tão perto, quase frágil. Talvez nunca mais pudesse ficar junto dele assim, vulneravelmente. E nesse momento eu queria poder ter algum controle sobre essa minha mente e sobre a minha boca, assim eu poderia dizer a ele... O quê? O quê eu poderia dizer a ele? Que ele me atrai e quero fazer amor com ele? Não. Não é _só isso_.

Mas não deu nem tempo de eu poder ficar parada na pista um pouco o observando se afastar – pois eu nem percebi quando o calor dele foi para longe - e pensando que aquele perfume era diferente do que ele usa em casa, deve ser alguma marca importada, que eu fui agarrada pelo braço por outro braço e de repente alguém já estava gritando para outro alguém – ou alguéns:

- Retocar a maquiagem. Agora!

Dez segundos depois eu já estava dentro da banheiro maravilhoso do Plaza de Tóquio cercada pela curiosidade saltando dos olhos ávidos de Sakura, Temari, Tenten e até Hinata. Céus, se minhas amigas um dia quiserem dar sumiço em alguém elas seriam ótimas. Melhores até que a minha mãe e a máfia juntas. Eu estava recostada na pia com um pouco de medo de manchar meu vestido com água. A moça que fica parada perto da porta distribuindo toalhas deu um pigarro, colocou as toalhas sobre uma das poltronas douradas e foi embora depois que Temari ficou olhando para ela por muito tempo. Temari me dá tanto medo quanto Gaara me dava quando ele realmente resolvia fazer aquela cara de psicopata. Depois eu me acostumei. Com Gaara, não com Temari.

- Pode contar todos os detalhes! – disse Sakura.

- É, tá muito mal contada essa história de "Estou morando com Shino..." – Tenten.

- "...daí Neji me tira pra dançar..." – Temari.

- "...e depois Shino me tira de Neji..." – Hinata.

- "...e nós ficamos no maior clima!" – Sakura completou.

Eu olhei de um par de olhos para os outros. Perolados, castanhos, verdes, verde-escuros. Será que elas ficaram muito tempo ensaiando isso? Mas não estavam todas dançando com seus respectivos pares? Ah, não vá me dizer que agora as minhas amigas também têm telepatia e elas não me contaram isso?

- É muito irritante isso de uma completar a frase da outra. Por quê? Porque me confunde! – fui bem Shino agora, não fui?

- Ah, Ino – Hinata arregalou os olhos e levou as mãozinhas cobertas pelas luvas brancas até a boca. Merda, esqueci que Hinata deve conhecer as manias dele – Você... Falou igualzinho ao Shino agora.

- Você já está pegando as manias dele? É muito mais sério do que a gente pensou – Sakura sentenciou e colocou a bolsa ao meu lado, abriu e retirou de lá o batom.

- Não! Não há, definitivamente, nada sério. Não há nem um nada – eu respondi e me virei para o espelho – Eu queria que houvesse... Mas é difícil lidar com Shino.

- Ah, eu sabia! Eu sabia! – cantarolou Tenten dando uns pulinhos no lugar e então ela virou-se para Sakura – Sakura, me empresta o rímel? – cara, como essa garota consegue mudar de comportamento tão rápido?

- Shino só não é muito bom em começar as coisas, Ino – Hinata tocou minha mão e a pegou entre as dela. Eu me virei e fitei os olhos perolados tão diferentes de Neji que senti vontade de chorar com a confiança que Hinata depositava em mim através deles.

- E você também não ajuda muito, não é, Ino? – alfinetou Temari que tinha se afastado um pouco e sentado em uma das poltronas – Desde que Gaara morreu você não consegue ficar em um relacionamento, você não consegue fazer com que as coisas realmente funcionem porque sempre pensa "ele não é o Gaara". Ninguém mais será o Gaara!

- Você tem que aceitar isso – Sakura tapou o batom – Dê uma chance para o que nós e todo o salão vimos surgir enquanto vocês dançavam. Aposto que até a sua mãe ficou de queixo caído.

- Quer saber o que eu faria se fosse você? – perguntou Tenten num sussurro.

- Vou me arrepender de querer saber isso, não vou? – devolvi-lhe a pergunta, mas Tenten só riu e não se importou.

- Corre pra fora, vai andando com essas seus pernões até Shino, rebolando, e diz "Querido, me tira daqui que essa noite eu sou sua!" – e deu um tapa na própria bunda.

Tenten é a melhor para quebrar a tensão. Ajudamos Temari a se levantar reclamando e resmungando que iria matar Shikamaru por fazer aquilo com ela – referindo-se, _carinhosamente,_ ao bebê - e saímos do banheiro. Um fotógrafo obviamente afeminado, com uma camisa social verde limão e um moicano loiro trazia Sasuke arrastado até nós. E, pelas feições do Uchiha, aquele homem não iria sobreviver por mais muito tempo se não o soltasse naquele instante. Para a sorte do fotógrafo, ele soltou e ordenou:

- Vocês aí, queridas, juntem-se pra foto – e nós nos juntamos com Hinata no meio.

- Digam sexo! – gritou Tenten e só assim pra todas nós sairmos rindo na foto.

* * *

¹Kenichi Matsuyama: _Ator japonês que interpretou o "L", de Death Note, no live action do anime e no filme "L Chande the World"._

* * *

**Olá!**

**Desculpe-me, de novo, a demora! Não tem desculpa, eu só ando muito ocupada mesmo, lamento. Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu queria pode ficar escrevendo o dia todo e todos os dias, mas não posso. Um dia poderei! Até que esse dia não chega, eu vou postanto as fics entre trancos e barrancos, espero que vocês compreendam.**

**Esse capítulo com o começo do romance da Ino e do Shino, heim? No próximo vocês saberão o que ela fez depois da conversa com as amigas, até lá vou deixar na curiosidade!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Graci-chan, Lust Lotu's, Soneca Abacate, Toph-baka, Lucy, __Erika Simoes, Sasuke, Camila, Hana-Lis, Nati s2(2) _e _Aqua-kun_

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim!**


	10. No banheiro, à luz de velas!

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

Presente para _Pink Ringo_

-

**Capítulo 9 – No banheiro, à luz de velas!**

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, queria mesmo. Sabe, em relação a falar com o Shino. Claro que eu não ia falar com ele do modo como a Tenten sugeriu, a coisa de chegar rebolando e espancar meu traseiro. Acho que isso iria assustá-lo. Pensando bem, depois de sobreviver a mim de TPM, nada mais poderá assustá-lo.

O fotógrafo com moicano seqüestrou Hinata e Sasuke para algum canto e as meninas se afastaram para junto de seus respectivos machos e eu fiquei sozinha, perto do banheiro, olhando as pessoas em volta. Algumas estavam sentadas, outras estavam em pé circulando por aí e cumprimentando conhecidos. Eu tinha plena consciência de que pareceria uma idiota se continuasse ali por mais um tempo sem fazer nada, então agarrei o colarinho do primeiro garçom carregando bebidas que passou e puxei-o para pegar uma taça de champanha.

Acho que assustei o pobrezinho, ele parecia ser um rapaz novinho, um estudante.

Tomei um gole de champanha sentindo o gosto doce que eu adoro descer pela minha garganta e quando me virei vi minha mãe acenando para mim. Quis fugir, desaparecer, me enfiar em um buraco na terra, mas não como um avestruz – porque foi provado que avestruzes não fazem isso e eu só sei essa informação por causa do programa sobre animais que o Shino estava assistindo e eu assisti também, enquanto corria na esteira -, como uma toupeira. Mas ao invés disso eu só ignorei, fingi não ver. Passar por um interrogatório por parte da minha mãe, a máfia casamenteira? Nem pensar.

Fugi para a mesa onde estava Kiba e me sentei ao lado dele. O rapaz sorriu para mim e as marcas vermelhas nas bochechas dele levantaram com o movimento, seus caninos afilados ficaram expostos maliciosamente. Eu fiquei com medo do que viria a seguir, porque claro que o Kiba deveria ter percebido alguma coisa, ele pode ser meio lento, mas não tanto, especialmente se o melhor amigo dele está envolvido. Porém existia uma vantagem para mim. Já que o Inuzuka, a Hinata e o meu entomólogo são amigos, Kiba poderia ter alguma informação sobre Shino. Sobre Shino em relação a mim, quero dizer. Sinceramente, não gosto de dar tiros no escuro, como chegar e dizer o que sinto para ele. Alguma luz, mesmo que seja uma lamparina, uma chama, pode ser muito útil.

Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e desenhei círculos e figuras disformes na toalha da mesa com as unhas enquanto Kiba ainda me encarava, ambos querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saia. Até que ele pegou minha taça e bebeu:

- Shino já foi pra casa, ele não gosta muito de festa alguma, mesmo que seja o casamento de uma amiga importante.

- É, ele não parece ser do tipo que sai muito – eu respondi querendo aparentar indiferença, querendo que ele dissesse mais, mas Kiba só voltou a ficar em silêncio com seu sorriso de caninos no rosto. Ele parecia um lobo faminto com aquele sorriso e passando o rosto por uma tríade de moças que olhavam para ele sem pudor algum do outro lado da pista de dança – Kiba? – chamei e ele me encarou, ainda sorrindo – Você pode me falar um pouco mais sobre Shino, antes de ir atacar a carne fresca?

Ele alargou o sorriso. Cretino! Ele estava esperando que eu perguntasse, estava esperando que eu _admitisse_ estar interessada. Maldição de armadilha, eu caí direitinho. Querem saber? Não é a toa que essas garotas estavam olhando para Inuzuka Kiba com tanto interesse, ele tem um jeito que é realmente atraente. Para elas, sexualmente, para mim, com um interesse mais acadêmico. Eu queria saber exatamente qualquer coisa para poder estudar Aburame Shino a fundo.

- Ele me disse que é estranho morar com você – eu quase me senti ofendida, entes dele completar – Que você é muito espontânea e ele não está acostumado. Sempre que a gente conversa ele tem alguma coisa nova sobre você.

Daí eu já não pude mais me controlar, porque ele fala de mim para o melhor amigo, quero dizer, isso é _ótimo!_ Ajeitei minha postura e parei de desenhar na toalha da mesa. Sorri um pouco e ajeitei uma mecha do cabelo, completamente interessada.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Ah, coisas como: "Ela estava dançando na cozinha, hoje de manhã. Sem nenhuma música", ele disse uma vez e também: "Ela não sabe fazer um café decente...".

- Que calúnia! – exclamei – É só colocar as coisas na cafeteira e apertar ligar, qual é a dificuldade disso? Meu café é delicioso!

- Você já tomou?

- Não, eu sou alérgica a cafeína.

- Então eu acho que entendo Shino, mas daí ele completou com "..., mas consegue fazer arranjos surpreendentes com as flores mais simples".

E foi isso. No instante seguinte eu me levantei, eu tinha _lágrimas_ nos olhos de felicidade e saí daquela festa, daquele hotel, praticamente correndo. Não, eu tava correndo mesmo sem me importar de que eu poderia quebrar o salto daqueles sapatos lindos e caríssimos que Shino me dera, eu só queria ir até ele. Porque eu estou apaixonada. Não era só querer transar com ele, não era só atração por seu jeito misterioso, não era só curiosidade de saber como ele beija, como ele toca, como são seus olhos.

Eu o amo.

Fiquei no meio da rua e parei um táxi – ele quase me atropelou, mas não prestei atenção nisso. Tenho certeza que poderia continuar correndo mesmo com uma perna quebrada ou com o pulmão perfurado. Certo, eu estou exagerando, porque eu não conseguiria correr com um pulmão perfurado, mas eu tentaria. Entrei e disse o endereço de casa. Dois minutos depois, quando o táxi parou em um sinal vermelho, começou a chover.

Eu demorei demais para me tocar de uma verdade que eu já sabia, que todas as pessoas sabem, na teoria, mas que na prática é completamente diversa. Eu poderia amar de novo, de um jeito novo, porque Shino é uma pessoa nova. Quero dizer, Gaara foi o meu primeiro amor e sempre será, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com não poder existir um segundo, terceiro, quarto amor na minha vida. E esse segundo amor era Shino. E o mais triste é que eu só me dei conta disso através de outra pessoa, porque não conheço Shino o suficiente, apesar de ele morar comigo. Mas agora isso vai mudar, porque eu estou indo pra casa e vou... O quê? O que eu vou fazer? Contar a ele? Assustá-lo com os meus sentimentos que podem não ser correspondidos? Como eu disse, eu não _o conheço o suficiente._

O táxi parou na porta de casa e o motorista anunciou o preço da corrida. Eu o paguei e saí do carro, a chuva fria caindo nos meus ombros desnudos e arruinando o meu penteado de cachos que demorou um monte para fazer. Mas eu não quero entrar, apesar do meu coração estar batendo tão forte que poderia me fazer subir a escada só com seus pulos. Então eu fiquei parada na chuva dando graças a quem quer que seja que tenha inventado a maquiagem a prova d'água. Já passava da uma da manhã e eu sentia as inúmeras tiras da minha sandália maravilhosa apertando meus pés, quase se fundindo com a minha carne.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – fiquei repetindo pra mim por algum tempo.

Eu deveria entrar, isso eu tenho que fazer. E, agora que eu sei que gosto mesmo dele, deveria contar, mas não podia fazer _isso_ ainda. Eu tenho que, primeiro, tacar uma isca, para ver se ele morde. Como eu disse, não gosto de dar tiros no escuro. Queria poder falar com uma das minhas amigas, com Temari, talvez, mas elas seriam unânimes. Diriam que eu devo me declarar, mas elas não entendem a complexidade da coisa, porque não é com elas que isso está acontecendo. É muito fácil dar conselhos, mas muito difícil segui-los.

Abri a porta e pensei em só não pensar mais nisso.

* * *

Perdi o fôlego completamente quando pisei no primeiro andar. Com tudo completamente escuro, fora algumas velas espalhadas estrategicamente, e Shino esparramado no sofá. O paletó do terno sobre o espaldar de uma das cadeiras da cozinha, a gravata junto dele. Ele está com a camisa verde totalmente aberta sobre seu peito, um livro seguro por uma única mão e, pela primeira vez em dois meses, sem os óculos escuros.

- Já chegou, Ino? – ele perguntou com uma voz que denunciava que ele não entendia porque eu estava em casa tão cedo – Você tomou chuva.

- É, eu... – recuperei minha voz em algum lugar. Sentei-me no chão ali mesmo querendo tirar aquelas sandálias que apertavam meus pés inchados. Maldição de tiras lindas! – Vim andando.

Vim andando, claro, ou o quê eu poderia dizer? "Não, é que eu fiquei aí em frente de casa, parada na chuva, pensando se eu devo ou não dizer que te amo!". Prefiro vir andando, obrigada.

- Veio andando? – o ouvi se levantar do sofá e a voz dele estava muito perto de mim quando percebi – Vai ficar resfriada, você está gelada – ele me tocou e tirou a minha mecha azul dos meus ombros jogando-a para trás.

Eu estou gelada, aquela chuva de verão realmente parecia neve derretida. Mas, por dentro, com Shino tão perto e com o meu coração que ainda não parara de martelar, eu não me sinto fria. Na verdade, acabou de nascer no meu estômago um pequeno vulcão que está entrando em erupção.

- Sim, eu vou tirar essas sandálias e tomar um banho quente – eu respondi, ainda sem encará-lo – Assim que conseguir desabotoar todas as tiras.

Mas ele não quis esperar que eu desabotoasse todas as tiras, pelo jeito. Eu deveria começar a contar, porque Shino fez mais uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Tipo, depois de corar, do negócio de se preocupar comigo quando bêbada, de conversar de ser humano para ser humano com a minha mãe que, nem de longe, pode ser chamada disso e da cesta de chocolates, Aburame Shino me surpreendeu. E ele ainda tem coragem de dizer que eu sou quem faço isso com ele. Francamente.

- Uou! – eu gritei enquanto era içada por ele e o entomólogo começava sua jornada até o banheiro – Hei, Shino, o que está fazendo? Me coloca no chão!

Não que eu realmente queria dizer isso, eu queria dizer: "Muito bem, agora vire a direita e vamos pro quarto!". Só que nem sempre a gente diz o que realmente quer dizer, coisa totalmente errada de se fazer. Shino me ignorou, mais uma vez. Ele faz isso, eu notei, quando acha minhas idéias meio ridículas, coisa que elas não são. Não sempre, pelo menos. Por exemplo, minha idéia de deixar a porta do banheiro destrancada não é ridícula, porque eu posso estar extremamente apertada quando ele estiver tomando banho, isso é algo que pode acontecer completamente.

Ele me levou até o banheiro escuro, me colocou sentada na beirada da banheira e se foi, porque eu senti seu calor delicioso se afastar de mim e quase fiz uma pose de indignada – com direito a mãos espalmadas e uma careta –, mas me controlei no último segundo, porque ali estava ele de volta com um par de velas.

- Acabou a força de toda a região leste de Tóquio, eu liguei para a companhia elétrica – ele explicou colocando as velas, do melhor jeito que conseguiu, sobre a pia.

Depois ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, meu coração desacelerou – eu não sei, mesmo, o que há de errado com meus órgãos internos, acho que estão desregulados. Quero dizer, ele não deveria estar batendo mais rápido porque eu estou liberando adrenalina e tudo o mais? -, eu me senti fria e ele começou a tirar minhas sandálias. Eu não sabia que Shino tinha mãos ágeis, cara. E eu sinto inúmeros arrepios conforme ele me toca e esses arrepios sobem pelas minhas pernas e os pêlos dos meus braços se erguem todos.

Ele continua sem os óculos e seus olhos são castanhos. Seu nariz, bem onde fica a ponte dos óculos, tem uma lombada pequena e seu cabelo arrepiado parece melhor quando ele está sem o peso dos óculos escuros. Aliás, tudo em suas feições se suaviza. Sua camisa continua aberta e, curvado como ele está, desatando as últimas tiras, posso ver três fileiras de músculos não muito exagerados formando um tanquinho ali em baixo. Se eu achei que a visão dele na sala, a luz de velas, foi incrível, é que eu ainda não tinha chegado ao banheiro. Céus, eu vou desmaiar!

Quero atacá-lo! Simplesmente me jogar sobre ele e começar a beijá-lo rezando para que ele me corresponda, porque dessa vez eu estou sóbria, completamente sem álcool no corpo – tudo bem, fora três taças e meia de champanha, mas ele não precisa saber disso – e quero que ele corresponda para que possamos ficar ali mesmo, no chão do banheiro, à luz de velas e eu não pense em lhe dizer que o amo, apenas em ficar com ele. Não quero algo romântico, porque não seria romântico, apesar das velas e do cavalheirismo, mas seria _real_. _Aconteceria_ e isso é o que importa.

- Você não pode tomar banho – ele disse subitamente depois de terminar de tirar as sandálias – Por quê? Porque acabou a força e não tem água quente, só vai piorar seu estado.

- Certo, eu posso me esquentar de outro jeito – ele ainda está ajoelhado, e olhando para mim, então eu não pensei, apenas escorreguei da beirada da banheira e dei com os joelhos no chão, a sua frente. Quando eu pensei nessa frase, não havia duplo sentido, mas depois que eu a falei ele estava ali, o tom malicioso.

Shino não se moveu, só cravou seus olhos nos meus e eu me senti invadida, mas de um jeito bom. Eu queria que ele pudesse ir até mais fundo, que ele pudesse ler a minha mente, mas ele não podia, então eu tenho que dar algumas dicas. Minhas mãos ficaram caídas ao lado do corpo, inertes, e demorou uns segundo até que eu tomasse coragem e as fizessem ir em frente para onde os meus instintos as guiavam. Toquei a pele do abdômen dele com cuidado, de leve. Ele não reagiu de nenhuma maneira, então não hesitei nem recusei. Deslizei mais os dedos por sua barriga e o senti arrepiar e retesar os músculos quando fiz uma volta por seu umbigo raso. Não tirei os olhos dos dele nem por um segundo com medo de perder aquela sensação de leveza que me acometeu, como aquela sensação deliciosa de ter o sol sobre você em um dia mais ou menos frio. Minhas mãos sobem e passam por seu peito que também retesou os músculos e deslizam pelos ombros largos levando a camisa aberta para baixo e ela ficou jazendo em algum canto.

Subitamente a mão direita de Shino me alcançou e desenhou toda a minha clavícula exposta. Fechei os olhos apreciando o prazer de senti-lo retribuindo quando os meus cabelos começaram a despencar com o entomólogo me tirando os grampos. Findado aquele trabalho a outra mão de Shino me pegou pela cintura e ele andou de joelhos até ficar com o corpo colado ao meu. Os leus lábios estavam recém-umedecidos quando chegaram a minha pele e os beijos curtos foram propagados pelos meus ombros, pescoço, queixo e eu já estava a beira da loucura quando ele alcançou minha boca. Ávido, sôfrego, lascivo, muito diferente da calma habitual que eu esperaria de Aburame Shino, mas é assim que é divertido. Não saber o que esperar nesses momentos. Retribuo ao beijo e saio do transe lançando minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, aperto um dos seus ombros enquanto minhas unhas arranham sua nuca em direção aos cabelos. Shino gosta de brincar, eu percebi. Fica fugindo da minha língua e mordisca meus lábios sempre que pode, então eu me separo da boca dele com certa dificuldade e passo a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros, querendo descer mais, mas ele me impede. Trouxe-me de volta para cima quando eu já alçava o fim do peito, mas fiquei feliz por ele ter feito isso. Não demorou e ele encontrou o zíper lateral do vestido abrindo-o com um puxão preciso. O vestido caiu sem pressa, diferente da boca dele que atacou meu colo sem pestanejar, eu sorri deliciada.

Não demorou pra ele alcançar o fecho do meu sutiã, então eu também não perdi tempo e encontrei o cinto por cima do botão de sua calça social. Desabotoei o cinto e o arranquei com um puxão brusco, depois foi à vez do botão e do zíper. Já dava pra notar o volume ali embaixo, mas depois eu só vi o teto enquanto ele levava a boca um dos meus seios. Arfei de prazer e a coisa só melhorou quando uma de suas mãos apertou minha anca e encontrou minha feminilidade, começou a massageá-la e eu mandei todo o meu pudor e comedimento para o inferno quando gritei de completo prazer. Shino era atencioso.

Ele parou o ato e eu me senti mal, porque ainda não tinha atingido o orgasmo, mas ele estava disposto a remediar isso, ao que parecia. Ele me colocou deitada de costas no chão e eu não me importei com o choque do piso frio na minha pele quente. Ele se colocou por cima de mim e eu abri as pernas para que ele se encaixasse ali. Shino tomou minha boca, ainda com um dos meus seios nas mãos. Enlacei as penas em seus quadris e senti o volume, então me balancei para frente para trás e ele interrompeu o beijo com um gemido rouco. Foi descendo os beijos e as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo e levou a calcinha com ele até arrancá-la. Depois voltou e parou entre minhas pernas. Eu não esperava que Aburame Shino, o entomólogo de casacão, fizesse coisas _desse _tipo, mas me convenci do contrário quando ele começou a instigar meu clitóris com a língua. Eu gemi e arqueei o corpo de prazer e queria desesperadamente agarrar alguma coisa, mas só podia arranhar o piso do chão do banheiro. Um espasmo percorreu meu corpo quando atingi o primeiro orgasmo, depois me senti leve e cansada, mas sem querer parar. O puxei para cima e arranquei aquela cueca incômoda o melhor que pude enquanto o beijava.

Eu estava adorando conhecer o lado libertino de Shino e ele não esperou nenhuma preparação, apenas me penetrou fundo de primeira. Gritei com a dor momentânea sendo suprimida pelo prazer em longo prazo e agarrei o melhor que pude seus braços e costas por causa do suor em nossos corpos, ainda assim consegui deixá-lo muito arranhado. Movimentei meu quadril para me ajustar aos movimentos e as estocadas de Shino. Já estava pronta para morder o ombro dele quando seus lábios procuraram os meus. Apertei todos os meus músculos quando senti meu segundo orgasmo instantes antes de Shino gozar. A respiração ofegante dele ficou na minha orelha por um tempo e nesse tempo ele a mordiscou e beijou até voltar pelo meu queijo e minha boca de novo. Levantou-se e me levou com ele, ambos cansados, e deixamos tudo no banheiro, a luz ainda não tinha voltado.

Pegou-me no colo de novo e, não sei como naquele escuro, encontrou o caminho de seu quarto.

* * *

Eu acordei cedo na manhã seguinte e controlei completamente a minha vontade de tocá-lo. O edredom escuro o cobria mais ou menos, mas isso pode ser explicado porque eu me mexo muito durante a noite e devo ter roubado-o todo. A noite passada não foi a mais romântica que eu já tive, mas como eu disse, foi real. E essa manhã foi digna de cena de cinema. Shino dorme com a janela aberta, acho que isso já diz um monte de coisas. Ronca um pouco, também, mas ninguém é perfeito. Saí da cama de fininho, o céu ainda estava nublado e ventava. Não importava, eu queria andar por aí, porque me sentia feliz. Amarrei os cabelos em um nó malfeito com eles mesmos e peguei umas roupas no meu quarto, entrei no banheiro e o meu sorriso apareceu e se alargou tão rápido que eu pensei que nunca mais poderia me desfazer dele. Agarrei a camisa de Shino caída por ali e, como prêmio, a vesti.

Quando acordei pensei em ir até o café do outro lado do parque aí em frente de casa e comprar um café da manhã, mas depois que vesti essa camisa não quero mais tirá-la, então só fiz um pedido e eles virão entregar em algum tempinho. Agarrei o telefone e subi as escadas que levam a estufa. Me esgueirei do melhor jeito que pude de todos aqueles serem zumbidores espreitando por ali e cheguei do outro lado em segurança. Disquei o cinco na discagem rápida e torci para que o bebê tivesse chutado um monte aquela noite e ela estivesse acordada tão cedo. Bem, não exatamente cedo, mas ainda antes das dez.

_- Espero que seja alguma coisa boa_ – a voz de Temari não era sonolenta, mas completamente embargada. Acho que ela voltou tarde da festa, acabou de acordar e ainda não tomou café.

- É uma coisa ótima!

_- Ah, já sei, vocês transaram. Ou você, pelo menos._

- Sim! – daí completei, porque achei que só esse sim a deixaria confusa – Quero dizer, nós transamos, eu e Shino.

_- Isso aí, garota!_ – ela exclamou. Temari gosta quando alguma coisa dá certo para mim, ela se tornou como uma irmã mais velha e isso é ótimo. Só que ela também faz perguntas de irmã mais velha _– Você contou a ele como se sente?_

- Uhn...

_- Eu entendo seu pensamento, Ino. Entendo que você prefere que aconteça primeiro, mas agora que ele também já está envolvido, não depende só de você._

- Na verdade, eu meio que estou esperando ele falar alguma coisa, porque eu dei o primeiro passo, não vou estragar tudo.

Silêncio enquanto o telefone chiava e a voz de Shikamaru, do outro lado, perguntava se Temari queria café.

_- Se você quer mesmo uma coisa, tem que fazê-la dar certo com suas próprias mãos._

- Porque vocês me dizem para esquecer Gaara e ficam me dizendo as coisas que ele dizia? – perguntei com certa raiva. Eu estava feliz, não queria chorar.

_- Porque Gaara, de algum jeito, conseguia enxergar coisas que nós ainda não conseguimos, Ino, então entenda que você não vai estragar tudo se conversar com ele, diferente de se ficar em silêncio._

Ela sempre acerta, não é? Isso é alguma coisa com os Sabakus ou o quê? Que espécie de educação emocionalmente privilegiada eles tiveram?

_- Você não me ligou somente para que eu ficasse feliz por você, se era isso que queria teria ligado para Sakura._

- Eu sei, desculpe – fiquei balançando as pernas na beirada do terraço e esqueci totalmente do vento e do tempo nublado – Vou fazer dar certo.

_- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Shikamaru mandou um 'oi'._

- 'Oi' pra ele – pouco depois, desliguei.

É, não era nenhum segredo aquelas coisas que Temari me disse. Eu já sabia delas desde ontem à noite quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonada. Realidade, sonho, fantasia, coisas criadas pela minha cabeça. A única que podia ser mesmo partilhada era a primeira. E eu precisava fazer isso, dizer a Shino. Depois da noite passada, então, precisava fazer isso rápido. Mas para quê estragar as minhas fantasias? Eu direi ele, mas daqui um tempo, se ele não disser qualquer coisa antes.

Quando me dei conta havia um embrulho de café da manhã na beirada do terraço ao meu lado e, do outro lado dele, Shino com uma calça surrada, uma camiseta esgarçada e óculos escuros. Ele me olhou com os óculos e eu olhei para ele, através das lentes. Sorri e Shino começou a desembrulhar as coisas que eu pedi.

- Está com muita fome, parece – ele disse quando terminou de tirar as coisas do pacote.

- Eu não sei o que você gosta, então pedi uma variedade – peguei um pão caramelado enquanto ele ficava pensativo com as coisas ali.

- Prefiro café da manhã tradicional – quase taquei o meu pão caramelado mordido nele. Qual é? Eu peço um super-café da manhã e ele fica todo "prefiro tradicional". Sabe o que ele quer dizer com isso? "Não gosto de nada que tem aqui e quero comer arroz com peixe cru". Cretino! Daí ele pegou uma salada de frutas – Gosto disso, também, e de panquecas.

- Que bom!

- O Festival da Estrela é no próximo sábado, certo? – ele perguntou parecendo um cara importante que queria confirmar as coisas na sua agenda ocupada. Cara, eu tô com uma mania terrível de ficar comparando o Shino com caras sofisticados, mas o pior é que ele se encaixa muito nesse papel.

- É e a minha mãe vai estar lá – fiz uma careta espalhando o chocolate de uma rosquinha pela cara, então pensei numa coisa durante o silêncio dele – Se você não quiser mais ir comigo, Shino, não tem problema, eu... – minha voz estava um pouco estrangulada quando disse isso e não consegui olhar para ele. Merda, será que eu tinha conseguido estragar tudo com aquela impulsividade sexual? Mas o sexo não deveria estragar as coisas, deveria melhorar!

- Preciso encontrar um quimono. Ainda usa-se quimonos, de forma tradicional, não usa? – Shino gosta de coisas tradicionais mesmo, não é? Que coisa quadrada!

Tudo bem, o sexo com ele não é exatamente _tradicional_, mas nós precisamos diversificar um pouco.

Espera um segundo, será que a gente vai transar de novo?

* * *

**Olá!**

**Uaah! Que demora, gente, não tenho nem cara para pedir desculpas, então não vou fazer isso, porque eu mesma já to me sentindo bem mal por deixar vocês esperando. Espero que o capítulo possa me redimir um pouco! Por essa vocês não esperavam, não é? Eu queria que as coisas só acontecessem depois do Festival, mas o Shino tão lindo tirando as sandálias dela, não deu pra evitar.**

**Agora eu to de férias! *dança* Capítulos novos mais rápido! Ainda hoje tem atualização de "Lembranças de Luz!", se eu voltar cedo da quermesse que meu pai quer ir. Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic, povo, me digam se sim ou não, ok?**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hana-Lis, J P Sarutobi, Taliane, Hachi-chan2, NaruHinafã, Lust Lotu's, Camila, Diny, Graci-chan, Danii, Vivian Hatake Malfoy, Lenita Hiko _e _V. Lovett._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


	11. Festival da Estrela

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

**Capítulo 10 – Festival da Estrela**

Ninguém falou mais nada sobre aquela noite. Nem eu nem Shino. Não queríamos estragar a magia? Estávamos envergonhados demais? Palavras eram desnecessárias? É, pode escolher o termo que melhor que convier poeticamente, tanto faz. Eu pensei nessas coisas porque precisava arranjar uma desculpa melhor do que admitir para mim mesma que eu sou uma covarde. Porque é isso que eu sou, covarde por não dizer a ele o que eu sinto de vez. Mas não posso dizer que Shino também tem sido aquele exemplo de coragem e bravura, pois a sua boca se manteve fechada para esse assunto. Ele a abriu muito bem quando a colocou sobre a minha e enfiou sua língua por ela na segunda-feira antes de eu abrir a floricultura e, sim, nós transamos na escada. No meu quarto, sobre a mesa da cozinha e no sofá. Eu, sinceramente, não consegui acreditar em todos os salamaleques e técnicas sexuais que aquele entomólogo conhece. Um conselho? Todas as mulheres precisam namorar um entomólogo uma vez na vida.

Saímos juntos na sexta e fomos a uma parte comercial de Tóquio que fica aberta à noite. Palavras sobre relacionamento e compromisso não foram proferidas, mas na rua andamos de mãos dadas como namorados. E Shino está mais receptivo. Além de eu já saber decifrar suas expressões razoavelmente bem, ele agora conversa. Com palavras de verdade e frases inteiras! O sexo realmente pode mudar muito uma pessoa, mas eu prefiro pensar que ele está sim pela minha boa influência e energias positivamente extrovertidas.

Fomos até uma loja de quimonos. Shino precisava de um, já que ele disse veementemente que iria me acompanhar ao Festival da Estrela e queria estar apresentável. Como se ele, vestido de qualquer maneira – e nu, também – não estivesse apresentável. Ele escolheu um quimono simples, no fim das contas, uma yukata verde lisa e um obi cinza. Sei lá, Shino tem alguma obsessão com verde, como Naruto com laranja. O uniforme que ele usa no programa de tevê dele, um camuflado estilo exército americano, o deixa completamente a vista no mato, por causa da camiseta laranja berrante que ele usa em conjunto. Da última vez que eu falei com Sakura sobre o mau gosto para roupas que o noivo dela tinha a teimosia de manter – e isso aconteceu no dia seguinte da saída com Shino, quando eu me dei conta -, ela surtou.

- Eu sei! – ela gritou no meio do café perto do hospital onde estávamos passando o tempo – Eu já disse pra ele mil vezes pra abandonar o laranja um pouco, pelo menos no programa, mas você acha que ele me escuta, Ino? – ela tomou um gole de café para repor as energias e continuar a falar – Eu falo pra ele usar preto, porque ele fica sexy de preto, mas você acha que ele usa?

- Acho que não – respondi temerosa, porque o olhar vidrado dela estava me assustando.

- Não! – ela gritou, agora. Eu me encolhi e reparei, de leve, que a cafeteria inteira tava olhando pra gente. Não me senti constrangida, estava com muito mais medo que Sakura resolvesse matar alguém com o açucareiro – Eu vou comprar uma fantasia erótica de _cenoura_ pra ver se ele gosta!

Gritos de assovios saíram de uma mesa de enfermeiros mais ao fundo da cafeteria, mas Sakura se virou e mandou um olhar tão cortante pra eles que não teve como falarem mais. Eu acho que se ela pudesse matar com o poder da mente, os cérebros deles teriam explodido. Pois é, calculem a intensidade do surto! Ela tacou uns ienes sobre a mesa e saiu. Eu fiquei parada um pouco, olhei de um lado para o outro para ver que as outras pessoas estavam fazendo à mesma coisa e daí, saí. Alcancei-a quase na esquina para atravessar para o quarteirão do hospital. Agarrei seu braço e a virei para mim e Sakura estava _chorando_. As lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e os olhos vermelhos e inchando.

- Sakura... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Céus, eu não via Haruno Sakura chorando desde que Sasuke deu aquele fora fenomenal nela no microfone do karaokê onde estava a nossa turma reunida em uma viagem de férias conjunta para Okinawa – Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou?

Mas ela não disse nada, só se jogou nos meus braços. Chorando muito alto. Algumas pessoas que passavam na rua até ficavam olhando, curiosas. Cara, a Sakura está chamando bastante a atenção hoje, e nem é porque ela está usando essa blusa estampada horrível. _Isso _eu não vou dizer pra ela, vai arruinar a moral da pobrezinha.

- Hoje você tá muito parecida com a Temari quando... – me calei. Ela ainda estava chorando no meu ombro e nem parecia ter me ouvido. Eu me lembro de Temari assim. Não chorando a toa, francamente, quem imagina a Temari se debulhando em lágrimas por aí? No meio da rua, ainda por cima? Nem pensar. Ela tinha mais é umas crises de raiva em que em uma delas pegou todas as estatuetas do ateliê dela e atirou na rua quando Shikamaru disse que tinha que cancelar o jantar de aniversário de namoro deles pra ir a Sapporo em uma reunião de marketing. Ela acertou um motoboy que estava passando bem na testa, fiquei chocada com a pontaria dela.

- Cretino, porque ele tem que passar tanto tempo longe mim, Ino? – ela me olhou com os olhos avermelhados, assim como em volta deles. Eu não soube o que responder, não soube o que fazer. Ela voltou a afundar a cabeça no meu ombro e a chorar.

- Sakura, vem cá – eu chamei e a levei até um banco sentando-a e tentando fazê-la se acalmar. Eu precisava perguntar a ela se não havia a possibilidade dela estar grávida. Sentamo-nos e ela me olhou, começou a enxugar as lágrimas.

- Desculpe por isso – ela pediu – Você estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre a Temari?

- É, Sakura, escuta – comecei. O que será que ela faria quando eu dissesse que Temari ficara com os transtornos de humor parecidos com os dela quando estava grávida? Temari, quando descobriu, começou a andar pela rua rindo como uma louca comigo e Shikamaru atrás dela impedindo-a de morrer atropelada. Acho melhor segurar Sakura, vai que ela quer se tacar na frente do carrinho de sorvete que vem subindo a rua. Peguei suas mãos entre as minhas – Eu acho que você tá grávida.

Tudo bem, a minha intenção era dizer isso com um pouco mais de delicadeza e tato. Algo como "Sua menstruação está regular?" ou "Você sabe o que acontece quando um homem e uma mulher se amam muito?", mas eu não pude evitar, foi isso que saiu. Mas acho que o fato de minha mãe ter explicado sobre menstruação, maturidade e sexo pra mim desse jeito influenciaram um pouco a minha decisão de ir direto ao ponto, porque é realmente traumatizante quando sua mãe te diz, aos berros, no meio do parquinho lotado, que você não pode brincar de médico com um menino.

- Não, eu não posso estar grávida – ela riu e respondeu, divertida, secando as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas – Isso é ridículo.

- Tudo bem, se você tem certeza.

- Absolutamente, a minha menstruação está certinha – ela sorriu e olhou as horas – Céus, Ino, eu preciso voltar pro hospital agora mesmo, já estou atrasada.

- Tá, eu também preciso voltar pra casa – nos despedimos e ela correu para o outro lado da rua enquanto eu pegava o caminho oposto, andando calmamente.

Bom, ela reagiu melhor do que eu esperava. Quero dizer, eu realmente pensava que ela ia dizer "INO, EU TÔ GRÁVIDA!", me segurando e chacoalhando pelos ombros e depois ia fazer alguma coisa esquisita, como sair saltitando e ser atropelada por uma ambulância. Ou começar a chorar e se descabelar e chamar Naruto de desgraçado. Ou até beijar um estranho, sorrir e lhe dizer "Adivinha só? Você acaba de beijar uma mulher grávida!". Dizer que não era possível, que eu simplesmente me equivoquei, não foi uma hipótese que passou pela minha cabeça.

A idéia de Sakura grávida saiu completamente da minha cabeça quando eu passei pela banca de revistas perto do parque e olhei para dentro, só pra ver se tinha alguma revista interessante, como alguma coisa falando sobre as últimas fofocas sobre as celebridades, entende? Literatura _realmente_ importante, não aqueles livros sobre insetos jamaicanos que eu arranquei das vistas de Shino ontem a noite para poder deitar no colo dele pra assistir ao programa do Naruto. Parei por um segundo estendendo a mão para uma revista quando vi uma moça dentro da banca. Estiquei os olhos para ver o que ela teria comprado, mas era só um exemplar da "National Geographic" com um cara lindo de óculos escuros na capa.

Arregalei os olhos depois de pensar isso, porque aquele cara lindo de óculos escuros me parecia muito familiar. Fui pro outro lado da banca onde ficavam as edições de revistas científicas e todas essas coisas das quais eu nunca me aproximei e comecei a vasculhar entre os exemplares.

- Por favor, não me diz que aquela era a última!

- O que é que você está procurando, jovem? – dei um pulo que quase me agarrei ao teto da banca quando o velho dono dela se aproximou sorrateiramente de mim. Velho decrépito, tomara que você quebre o dedinho do pé – porque desejar a morte de alguém é uma atitude muito drástica a se tomar. Quero dizer, vai que ele morre mesmo? Tentei controlar meus batimentos antes de responder, escondendo toda a minha raiva pelo susto.

- Um exemplar da "National Geographic" – ele me encarava com suas sobrancelhas enormes e grisalhas, ainda mais espessas que as de Lee, coisa que eu não achava possível existir até agora – Tem um homem de óculos escuros na capa, cabelos arrepiados e pretos.

- Ah, essa edição realmente foi muito bem vendida – ele começou a fuçar onde eu anteriormente estava e se inclinou pela prateleira enfiando o braço por um espaço estreito entre duas delas. Sorriu quando retirou o braço – Aqui, acho que é a última.

Era ele mesmo. Aburame Shino, o entomólogo que mora comigo e com quem agora eu transo casualmente. Ali, na capa de uma importante revista científica, a última edição da banca. Ele tinha o casaco verde no corpo, a gola meio alta e a foto foi tirada uns dias antes de ele o cortar o cabelo, então os fios negros caem um pouco por cima de seu olho direito e pelas orelhas. Ele está sério, como sempre, e seus lábios estão suaves e parecendo macios. Cara, que vontade louca que me deu de ir pra casa e beija-lo.

- Vai levar, jovem? – ele perguntou, esfregando as mãos juntas.

- Vou, sim – coloquei a revista no balcão enquanto abri a bolsa e tirava o dinheiro. Entreguei a ele e peguei a revista, não quis nenhuma sacola. Me despedi e saí da banca.

Olhei para a rua antes de me concentrar na revista. O dia estava quente, bem diferente da chuva congelante de dias atrás. O meu cabelo estava preso com um hashi e fios se soltavam a toda hora. Cara, não encontrei nenhum prendedor hoje de manhã, procurei na casa toda. Shino pegou a mania de soltar o meu cabelo o tempo todo, acho que ele anda escondendo os prendedores de mim. Deve ter um monte deles espalhados pelos bolsos do casaco dele, vou procurar ao chegar a casa.

Peguei a revista em frente aos olhos por um momento, mirando diretamente as lentes quadraras daqueles óculos que ele usava. Quase podia ver por traz delas. Quase. Até que eu parei, estanquei literalmente no meio do calçamento do parque em frente à floricultura. Encarei minha casa, a janela da cozinha logo acima do toldo em que se lia Floricultura Yamanaka. Havia movimento lá em cima, movimento do entomólogo que mora comigo. Do cara gostoso que eu ando pegando. Pois é, e só meia hora depois de comprar a revista em que o tal aparece na _capa_ que eu me dei conta, boquiaberta, da coisa mais óbvia do mundo depois da constatação de Sai ser gay.

- Aburame Shino é famoso?

Sinceramente, isso me tranquiliza um pouco, já que explica todo o dinheiro e eu posso descartar a ideia de herança secreta ou garoto de programa. Particularmente eu o acho educado e atencioso demais para gangster.

* * *

Shino acabava de levar os seus pratos do almoço para a pia quando eu entrei e o cumprimentei. Devia comentar sobre a revista? Não, melhor lê-la, depois eu falo "Oh, Shino, veja o que eu vi na banca, você nunca me disse que era modelo!", na maior cara de pau. Porque isso eu sei fazer, com certeza.

- Você demorou – ele constatou lavando os pratos, sem se virar.

- É, um pouco, Sakura teve um surto esquisito – "E, aliás, eu fiquei parada ali na frente de casa, de novo, especulando sobre você ter uma segunda vida na Indonésia com uma esposa e dezessete filhos". Acho que viajei um pouco nessa última parte, ainda bem que não foi o que eu disse a ele.

- Sua mãe ligou.

- E você atendeu? – me desesperei e voltei correndo do meu quarto aonde tinha ido guardar a bolsa.

- Não, eu descobri que era sua mãe porque recentemente adquiri poderes mediúnicos – ele enxugava as mãos quando me respondeu isso, perfeitamente sério. Eu acho que isso foi uma ironia, já que a sobrancelha dele está levantada, mas eu só conheço esse lado de Aburame Shino há poucos dias, já que ele só o usa quando está mais íntimo de uma pessoa. Bom, acho que nós estamos íntimos o suficiente, certo? Acontece que ele usa esse tom tão sério que ás vezes eu não sei se ele está brincando ou não, então tenho que perguntar:

- Sério?

- Não – viu? Acabo com a ironia na hora. Ele guardou o guardanapo e se voltou para mim, recostando-se a pia – Ela queria confirmar se você vai ao Festival da Estrela. Eu respondi que sim.

- Ah, certo, obrigada – me senti tão aliviada, mas só durou um segundo. Todo o alivio que vem da parte de minha mãe nunca dura muito.

- Ela me perguntou sobre Hyuuga Neji – gelei.

- Ahn... É? O que ela perguntou?

- Se ele ia como seu acompanhante.

Sabe, as demonstrações de ciúme de Shino são tão sutis – ou eu convivo com ele há tão pouco tempo – que tenho que interpretar os seus tons de voz para perceber. E aquele, com certeza, era um tom de voz ciumento, apesar de bem dissimulado.

- Uhn... – porque é que eu tô fazendo esses grunhidos o tempo todo? Já tô parecendo o Sasuke! – E o que você respondeu?

Se eu estava apreensiva? Que nada!

EU TAVA ERA MORRENDO DE ANGUSTIA!

- Respondi que não sabia e que diria a você para retornar a ligação.

- Quê? Shino, porque você disse isso?

- Porque eu não poderia adivinhar sua resposta.

- Como não? Eu vou com você, não com Neji!

Com isso eu devo tê-lo deixado bem satisfeito, não é? Eu acredito que sim, porque ele desfez aquela sobrancelha levantada e deixou o arco dos óculos escorregarem pelo nariz até descobrir seus olhos e me encarou profundamente com o seu par castanho. Ele não sorriu, como eu fiz, mas quando ele deu uns passos em minha direção e arrancou a camisa preta que usava com um puxão arremessando-a pela sala para parar não sei onde, eu arregalei os olhos de surpresa. Tudo bem, Shino por ser mesmo _bem_ surpreendente com o sexo, mas ele nunca fora tão drástico do tipo "Arranca a roupa! AGORA!" como parecia estar fazendo, mas ele se aproximou de mim, os óculos ainda me deixando ver seus olhos, e parou.

Será que eu devo perguntar o que ele está fazendo?

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tirando a blusa. Por quê? Porque não é justo só eu estar sem ela.

Espertinho cretino, me pegou na minha própria armadilha. Não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Agarrei a borda da minha blusa e a tirei também quando Shino deu mais uns passos até mim prensando-me na parede. Olhei para o relógio com canto de olho, daqui a pouco eu tenho que abrir a floricultura, mas acho que uma rapidinha não faz mal.

* * *

- Se ela começar a fazer muitas perguntas sobre a casa, responda que está tudo as mil maravilhas e não fale, em hipótese alguma, sobre a goteira da sala, porque minha mãe adora falar mal das coisas que eu tenho e se ela souber de algo assim só vai ficar ainda mais satisfeita – estávamos indo para o Festival, ambos vestidos com yukatas, sentados no trem.

Desde que saímos de casa eu não paro de fazer a Shino inúmeras recomendações sobre o que falar ou não, fazer ou não, na frente da minha mãe. Tudo bem que ele já a conhece e vice e versa e que ela o adorou da última vez, mas naquela época nós não tínhamos um envolvimento íntimo. E ainda não temos, quero dizer, minha mãe acredita que envolvimento íntimo queira dizer _relacionamento_ que termine em casamento e nem relacionamento nós não temos ainda.

Ainda.

- E se tiver alguma comida que você não gosta, por favor, não precisa comer só porque ela está oferecendo.

- Eu acredito que posso lidar muito bem com sua mãe, Ino – ele parece aborrecido. Será que é porque parece que eu nunca mais vou calar a boca?

- Desculpe – eu me encolhi.

- Você está nervosa.

- É que... – eu apertei as mãos sobre o colo – Desde que Gaara morreu, eu nunca mais fui com ninguém ao Festival da Estrela.

Ele compreendeu e pegou minha mão entrelaçando com a dele no exato instante em que o trem começou a diminuir sua velocidade. Diferente da última vez que eu vim aqui, não chovia. Era fim de tarde em Fujisawa, província de Kanagawa, e o sol brilhava lindamente sobre as construções. Eu e Shino tomamos um táxi para a Mansão Hyuuga, onde aconteceria o Festival. Ideia da Hinata, é claro, porque ela é uma das maiores entusiastas desse tipo de evento. Aposto que ela fez alguma chantagem sacana pra conseguir arrastar o Sasuke da lua-de-mel de volta pra casa somente para o Festival.

A entrada da Mansão Hyuuga estava iluminada com dois varais de lanternas vermelhas ladeando a estradinha de pedras brancas. Descemos do táxi, eu e Shino. Fiquei maravilhada, porque esse ano a Hinata realmente se superou com a decoração. Como ela teve tempo enquanto cuidava dos preparativos do casamento e de um Sasuke ávido por Uchihazinhos na lua-de-mel? Vai saber. Essa mansão é enorme e a sensação de me sentir uma pequena ameba, como eu me sentia no colegial, voltou rapidamente.

Mas só até eu sentir Shino do meu lado, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. Olhei para baixo instintivamente, para nossas mãos, depois para o rosto de perfil dele que não me encarou de volta. Apertei mais os dedos dele contra o meu sentindo-me crescer – não literalmente, mas daqui a pouco meu ego e auto-estima não caberão mais dentro de mim. E então a Mansão Hyuuga não parecia mais algo tão grande assim.

Algumas pessoas vinham pela rua ou de carro e entravam, entramos também seguindo pelo caminho ladeado pelos varais de lanternas que guiavam para os enormes fundos da mansão Hyuuga onde tem até um templo. Um _templo_, porque qualquer um pode ter um templo em casa, supernormal, acontece o tempo todo! As lanternas acabavam quando começavam as barraquinhas, inúmeras delas, de tudo quanto é coisa. As barraquinhas estavam todas enfeitadas com os tradicionais origamis de estrelas, no fim do caminho havia um palco onde todos os anos é encenado o motivo do Festival da Estrela, o encontro de Orihime e Kengyu, a princesa e o plebeu apaixonados representados por estrelas chamadas de Vega e Altair que vivem em lados opostos da Via-Láctea e só podem se encontrar uma vez, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês¹. Normalmente é encenado por crianças e eu me lembro de quando era pequena e eu e Sakura ficamos disputando quem seria Orihime, já que Sasuke seria Kengyu. Neji ganhou. Este ano, na parte de trás do palco, tem um telão passando danças folclóricas cantadas por famosos, que moderno!

Os ramos de bambu onde os _tanzaku_ – os papéis com os desejos que Orihime e Kengyu devem realizar hoje - são pendurados ficavam perto do templo, assim seriam mais facilmente lidos pelos seres divinos. Todo ano eu amarro meu pedido lá, este ano não será diferente, apesar de parte dele já estar realizado desde que Shino pegou minha mão e não quis mais soltar. Andamos por todo o local sem encontrar nenhum rosto conhecido, nem mesmo o de Hinata. Os tocadores de _taiko_ já se colocavam no palco para começarem a apresentação seguida pelas danças tradicionais e, então, o teatrinho. Compramos algodão doce minutos antes de vermos Sakura, Hinata e Tenten correndo até nós com seus respectivos noivo/marido/namorado atrás. Eu dei uma olhadinha pra carranca do Sasuke, mas era a mesma que ele sempre ostenta, então parece que Hinata fez uma ótima proposta para ele.

- Ino, você vem com a gente até os _tanzaku_? – perguntou Tenten, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Tenten é outra que, por ser chinesa e não conhecer os Festivais adorou quando conheceu este.

- Claro – eu respondi.

- Temari está sentada embaixo das cerejeiras, está cansada – disse Hinata. Está cansada? O bebê está praticamente saindo e ela está só cansada? Sinceramente, o mundo devia idolatrar essa mulher, fala sério! – Ela pediu que você fosse até lá, depois.

- Hei, Shino – gritou Naruto, um pouco afastado, onde ele, Sasuke e Lee conversavam – Kiba está te procurando.

Shino balançou a cabeça pra ele e se virou pra mim. Eu fiquei petrificada quando ele começou a se inclinar – muito devagar a meus olhos – pra mim e pensei "Ele vai _mesmo_ fazer isso aqui no meio de todo mundo?", só que antes de eu fazer qualquer outra coisa à câmera lenta em frente a meus olhos se desfez e ele me beijou, de leve, e os seus lábios grudaram nos meus por um segundo por causa do algodão doce.

E se foi com os rapazes enquanto eu ficava petrificada no lugar só acordando quando as meninas já me puxavam, soltando exclamações e risadas, enquanto íamos para perto do templo, para os ramos de bambu.

- Ino, porque você não contou pra gente que disse a ele? – perguntou Tenten.

- Shino parece gostar muito de você, Ino, ele não costuma demonstrar esse tipo de afeição em público – à voz de Hinata veio logo em seguida.

- Vocês já transaram, não é? Tá escrito na sua testa! – Sakura foi à última a dizer alguma coisa antes de eu parar de escutar.

Shino gosta de mim. Se a _Hinata_, que é amiga dele de longa data, está dizendo isso, quer dizer que tem que ser verdade. Está escrito na minha testa, não está? Quero dizer, não que transamos, mas que eu também gosto dele. Ele tem que ter percebido, Shino não é nem de longe uma pessoa lerda, burra ou derivados. Ele _inventou_ um novo tipo de inseto, qual é?!

Então, se ele percebeu e não me disse nada, mas mesmo assim parece gostar de mim também, isso quer dizer que...

O QUE DIABOS ISSO QUER DIZER?

- Tome aqui, Ino – Sakura me estendeu um papel que o monge perto do templo estava distribuindo para escrevermos nossos desejos – Se bem que eu acho que você não precisa disso mais, não é? – e piscou pra mim pegando uma caneta pendurada num dos ramos de bambu por um barbante e escrevendo seu pedido.

O que eu posso escrever? Eu gostaria que Shino gostasse de mim, mas parece que isso já acontece. E não posso mais escrever que quero que ele me agarre e arranque minhas roupas e tudo o mais – como disse que ia escrever no _tanzaku_ quando o conheci –, porque isso já aconteceu. Merda! Esse cara fica realizando meus desejos, assim não sobra trabalho nenhum pra Orihime e Kengyu.

"_Quero que Shino diga o que realmente sente por mim!"_, decidi escrever e deixei a caneta pender enquanto pendurava o meu papel no ramo. As meninas já tinham terminado quando me juntei a elas, que riam enquanto Hinata ficava muito, mas muito vermelha.

- Vamos, Hinata, sabemos que você pediu filhos, mas, acredite, Sasuke pode fazer esse seu desejo se realizar sem precisar apelar para as divindades! – Tenten riu-se, quase se torcendo.

- T-tenten... – ela sussurrou, corada e envergonhada demais para falar isso de qualquer outro jeito.

Rimos todas e eu encarei Sakura. Sinceramente eu não engoli aquela história dela estar totalmente normal com seu corpo e tendo aquelas oscilações de humor tão intensas que pareciam eu em semana de menstruação. Shino e Gaara que o digam! Mas Sakura nunca teve disso. Haruno Sakura era a aluna perfeita, centrada e disciplinada, determinada e pulso firme, que só se distraia e descabelava quando de tratada de Uchiha Sasuke – que depois mudou para Uzumaki Naruto -, mas nunca do jeito que aconteceu outro dia no café e na rua. Mas ela não demonstrou grandes reações com o comentário sobre maternidade, riu como faz normalmente das coisas que Tenten fala e continuou andando.

- Sakura! Sakura! – Naruto vinha ao encontro ela, um quimono laranja com redemoinhos negros espalhados por ele. Sorria de orelha a orelha, como sempre e se aproximou dela pegando-lhe as mãos – Vamos até a pescaria, eu vou ganhar um urso enorme pra você!

- Tá, não precisa ficar tão eufórico, Naruto – e ela pensa que ele pode evitar? Alô, Sakura, seu namorado é hiper-ativo, será que nunca percebeu isso?

Ela acenou rapidamente e se afastou arrastada pelo ser loiro e laranja que a puxava. Tenten não demorou a ir embora, também. Lee acenava para ela segurando um par de balões de hélio em formato de estrela. Eles iam se posicionar perto do palco para assistir ao teatrinho que não demoraria a começar. Hinata continuou andando ao meu lado.

- Você não disse a ele, disse, Ino? – ah, maldição, como é que as pessoas me conhecem tão bem? – Mas ele gosta de você, de verdade – certo, Hinata não me conhece tão bem assim, mas conhece Shino, certo? – Eu desejo tudo de bom a vocês.

- Hinata – foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse ao se aproximar, eu vi Shino vindo um pouco afastado, atrás de Sasuke. A morena foi até ele depois de me fazer uma pequena reverência e sorriu-lhe, depois o Uchiha a retribuiu com um sorriso de canto.

- Quer assistiu o teatro? – Shino me perguntou quando se aproximou o suficiente e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

- Quero – respondi.

Andamos entre o aglomerado para arranjar um lugar relativamente próximo ao palco onde algumas meninas estavam fazendo um coro da música que é ensinada a todas as crianças quando pequenas². Eu nunca me esqueci e aposto que nenhum dos meus colegas do primário também não, já que a nossa professora fazia-nos cantá-la em todas as aulas de música, uma vez por semana. Nossos amigos estavam espalhados por ali, alguns juntos outros separados. E nem sinal da minha mãe, o que é muito estranho.

- Eu encontrei seus pais – tava demorando, não é? – Estavam indo embora. Por quê? Porque sua mãe comeu um espetinho de lula estragado e estava passando mal.

BEM FEITO! Certo, isso é feio, horrível, repugnante para uma filha fazer, mas minha mãe não morre só com isso e é castigo por todos os anos de tortura que ela me fez passar neste Festival. Orihime e Kengyu estão ouvindo minhas preces de outros Festivais!

Tomara que eles ouçam todas e cumpram a de hoje.

O teatrinho começou, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Já o conhecia décor e salteado, de trás pra frente e de ponta cabeça. Fala sério, eu moro em Fujisawa desde que nasci, vim a todos os Festivais durante 26 anos e até quando estava na barriga de minha mãe. Não existe pessoa que conheça mais esse teatrinho e essa lenda do que eu! Bom, talvez um especialista em cultura de festivais japoneses conheça, especialmente se ele tiver ido a todos os festivais da vida dele e hoje já tiver 80 anos, então serão 54 anos a mais de festivais que eu.

Eu só percebi que estava divagando sobre coisas estúpidas quando ouvi as últimas falas de Orihime declarando seu amor eterno a Kengyu e que poderia viver separada dele se o pudesse encontrar pelo menos por um dia e ele repetia que também o faria, que esperaria por ela com amargura, mas que eles voltariam a ficar juntos. Encarei Shino ao meu lado compenetrado na peça e decidi não atrapalha-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar minha atenção para as crianças, meu entomólogo a reclamou:

- Ino – ele começou, virando-se para mim. Estava diferente de todas as outras vezes que eu já o vira, que já o analisara. Aquela expressão não era uma que eu poderia decifrar – Eu queria perguntar se você quer namorar comigo, porque assim posso dizer algo mais íntimo que "colegas de apartamento" e menos vulgar que "transa casual" quando as pessoas me perguntarem quem é você.

Ah, Shino, é por isso que eu amo você! Pra quer ser carinhoso e romântico quando se pode ser apenas prático e direto?

Certo, uma pequena parte de mim sentiu vontade de socá-lo por isso. A mesma parte que me fez corar, se querem saber, e que também me fez ficar encarando-o com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir dizer eu fazer nada, apenas captando a informação.

Depois eu ri.

E acho que todas essas partes que me fizeram fazer essas coisas, são, na verdade, a mesma parte. Aquela lá em que está escrito o nome dele e "Amor" logo abaixo.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele me perguntou e eu não respondi, só continuei rindo, até ele completar – Eu estou apaixonado por você. Por quê? Dessa vez eu não tenho uma resposta.

Minha boca secou, eu senti dispnéia, meu coração acelerou e o vulcão do meu estômago entrou em erupção, depois eu gelei, me arrepiei e não consegui falar, apenas fiquei vidrada nele enquanto tentava decifrar as reações do meu corpo, mas elas passaram todas tão rápidas e em uma variedade tão grande que eu não consegui memorizar ou definir com certeza. Eu só acho que foi assim que eu me senti quando Gaara me disse que me amava ou pode ter sido completamente diferente, é que o meu cérebro fazia questão de esquecer, só pra poder sentir todas aquelas coisas quando ele dizia de novo. E isso vai acontecer com Shino, também, então é perda de tempo eu ficar pensando tudo isso e não responder logo.

- Sim – eu sorri largamente, querendo chorar e não ao mesmo tempo. Porque eu me senti tão emocionada? Fala sério, quando receber uma declaração dessas de alguém que ama, saberá como eu me sinto – Quero ser sua namorada.

Daí eu me pendurei nele, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, para beijá-lo. E continuamos nos beijando de uma forma bem pudorosa, diferente de quando nos beijamos em casa e me senti bem. Bem de uma forma completa novamente, completa como eu não me sentia desde que uma parte de mim foi arrancada, morta e enterrada junto com Gaara. No momento, essa parte não revivia – pois se o fizesse seria uma parte zumbi de mim -, mas algo igualmente delicioso e diferente nasceu. E eu adorei a sensação. Até sermos interrompidos por gritos histéricos. De quem mais? De nossos amigos em comum, é claro, porque eles não conseguem nem vir a um Festival inofensivo sem aprontarem alguma.

E, falando em nossos amigos, eu ainda não vi o Neji. Mas eu aposto que ele só foi ter comigo no casamento dos Uchihas – lê-se Hinata e Sasuke – ou porque minha mãe o subornou, o que é muito improvável já que ele é rico, ou porque ela estava pegando no pé ele e ele a queria fazer sumir.

- Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke? – perguntou Shino.

Quando eu olhei apenas vi uma mancha laranja seguida por uma mancha preta passarem entre eu e Shino, depois seguidos por uma mancha verde e uma vermelha. Um aglomerado de meninas, e Shikamaru, estavam em volta de Hinata que parecia estar passando mal e, no telão, a cena de eu me levantando e passando batom vermelho nos lábios de Uchiha Sasuke sujo de farinha e outras coisas ficava se repetindo com o fundo musical de "I Will Survive".

- Ah, céus, alguém segura a Hinata! – gritou Tenten pegando Hinata que acabava de desmaiar e Sakura vinha correndo para perto delas, mas Temari gritou em resposta, com seu barrigão protuberante segurado por uma das mãos.

- Alguém segura a Hinata? – ela gritou em resposta – Alguém segure o Sasuke! Não podemos deixá-lo alcançar o Naruto antes de fazermos um bolão de apostas! 500 ienes que o Naruto quebra o nariz e perde um dente!

- 700 que ele fica de olho roxo! – gritou Sai. Peraí, Sai está aqui desde quando?

- 1000 que o Sasuke perde um dente – Itachi também? Fala sério, Ino, claro que está, quando é que ele desgruda do Sai? Da mesma forma que o Sasuke só desgruda da Hinata quando precisa perseguir o Naruto. Credo, Uchihas podem ser possessivos, não é?

- Você não acredita mesmo nisso, não é, Itachi? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não, mas seria divertido ver meu irmãozinho sem um dente – ah, lindo o amor fraterno. Eles se aproximaram de onde as meninas tinham Hinata com elas, às pessoas em volta seguiam a perseguição. Mais tarde eu descobri que o vulto verde era Lee e o vermelho, Kiba – Olá, Hinata, desculpe não ter vindo ao seu casamento.

- Acho que ela não pode te ouvir, Itachi.

- Ela ainda está viva? – Sai agachou-se, cutucando o braço mole de Hinata.

- Ah, não! SAKURA, ACHO QUE A HINATA MORREU! – Tenten desesperou-se.

Daí, acima de nós, explodiu os fogos de artifício.

* * *

Kiba e Lee conseguiram segurar Sasuke no último segundo, mas Sasuke nunca ficaria muito tempo bravo com Naruto, apesar de superbrincadeira que ele fez dessa vez. Brincadeira? Tá, eu não consegui arranjar um nome melhor para denominar o que é colocar um vídeo constrangedor seu no telão do evento em que vocês comparecem desde crianças na casa da família da sua esposa. Ele não acabou com nenhum tipo de hematoma. Droga, só porque eu apostei no olho direito roxo!

Hinata não estava morta, afinal. Ele nunca morre, só desmaia mais vezes que uma pessoa normal, mas eu juro que não a via desmaiar como ontem desde o colegial. Neji, por falta de qualquer outro homem por perto e por ele ser o primo-mais-super-protetor-depois-do-próprio-marido-dela-ocupado-caçando-o-melhor-amigo, surgiu do meio da multidão abestalhada com a cena e a levou para dentro da mansão, para o antigo quarto que ela ocupava. Depois que nos certificarmos que ninguém mais seria espancado, morto ou estaria com membros faltantes quando nos reencontrássemos, eu e Shino conseguimos pegar o último trem para virmos para casa.

Estamos no sofá, agora. Quero dizer, Shino está no sofá lendo enquanto o programa do Naruto não começa, e eu estou na esteira, correndo um pouco enquanto como chocolate. Parei quando os chocolates acabaram bem no instante que o programa começou. Estranho como Naruto parece mais sorridente hoje.

- "O programa de hoje é um especial sobre os filhotes selvagens provenientes do norte da Índia e esse é o tema de hoje por um motivo muito especial" – então ele, na melhor pose de hiper-ativo que era, aproximou-se da câmera com um sorriso imenso e a glória da sua perpétua roupa laranja e concluí – "EU VOU SER PAPAI!".

- AH, EU SABIA! – pulei do sofá, mas antes de poder comemorar qualquer coisa, o telefone tocou e eu corri até ele para atender, porque deve ser uma das minhas amigas – ou Kiba, querendo falar com Shino, sem ter nada a ver com a história -, que acabaram de receber essa informação também – Alô?

_- Ino, você pode vir para o hospital agora? Temari vai ter o bebê_ – era Shikamaru e ele estava dizendo...

- O QUÊ?!

_- É, pois é, problemático, e ela diz que quer você aqui..._

_- ...MESMO QUE ESTEJA NA MELHOR TRANSA DA SUA VIDA PRENSADA CONTRA A ESTUFA! _– certo, _isso_, essa declaração amigável e discreta que deve ter sido proferida de dentro da maternidade de um hospital, veio de Temari.

- Tá, já to indo! – e desliguei.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shino, ainda sentado, enquanto a televisão mostrada um Naruto mudo – Shino abaixou o volume, porque _ninguém_ jamais presenciou Naruto mudo - e saltitante apresentando um monte de filhotes fofos de animais fofos.

- De onde é que estão surgindo tantos bebês?

* * *

_¹Lenda do Festival da Estrela, pode ser encontrada na Wikipédia ao digitar "Tanabata"._

_²Música infantil ensinada as crianças japonesas geralmente cantada no festival, também pode se encontrada na página "Tanabata" da Wikipédia._

* * *

**Olá!**

**Cara, desculpas não servem dessa vez, eu sei. Demorei muito mesmo e não sei se os próximos capítulos vêm com tanta rapidez assim, porque minhas aulas recomeçaram, mas eu prometo tentar, ok? Eu não sou super como a Ino, que consegue fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo com ainda mais coisas na cabeça, porque eu não tenho um Shino.  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu adorei escreve-lo e me desculpem qualquer erro que passou despercebido. Foi meio curto, mas com várias coisas acontecendo, certo? Obrigada a todo mundo que tá acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews ou não e essas coisas, os hits também são importantes e apreciados e eu sei que ninguém lê isso aqui, mas eu continuo escrevendo, não é? Certo, agora acabou.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hyuuga Ana-chan, Tina Granger1, Hana-Lis, V. Lovett, Lust Lotu's, Vivian Hatake Malfoy, taliane, Graci-chan, JinchurikiGIRL, Lenita Hiko, pessoa-fofa-sem-nome, J P Sarutobi, Estrela Malfoy, Lariss G., Diny, Nati s2, Aqua-kun, Alera, Nhá Tomazela(3) _e _Ingrid_.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim!**


	12. Inteligência, Fama e Beleza

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

Fanfic de presente para _Pink Ringo._

**-**

**Capítulo 11 – "Inteligência, Fama e Beleza"**

Branco e azul. Branco e algum verde. Branco e pontinhos coloridos de vez em quando. Cara, porque hospitais têm que ser tão brancos e claros e brancos e neutros e brancos e luminosos? Eu já disse que eles são brancos? Porque eu estou ficando cega aqui!

Mas sabe o que é tudo de bom? Eu estou andando pelo hospital e vários enfermeiros e médicos lindos estão olhando pra mim. E não são nem um pouco inocentes esses olhares. Só que eu não me importo com eles! Por quê? Porque eu tenho Aburame Shino ao meu lado, o entomólogo esquisito mais gostoso de todos os tempos. Ele mora comigo e é _meu namorado_! Sabe o quão bom é repetir isso? Claro que não, porque ele é MEU NAMORADO!

E sabe todas as enfermeiras bonitinhas com suas roupinhas de hospital e sorriso acolhedor – aqueles que elas tem que usar até para os pacientes em caso terminal e contribuir com a frase "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ficar bem", mesmo que nada dará certo e ele não ficará bem -, bem, sabe essas aí? Pobrezinhas, elas olham para nós dois, Shino e eu, andando no corredor em direção a maternidade, com as mãos dadas, e só podem fazer isso mesmo, olhar. Cheias de inveja em seus olhos brilhantes por eu ser quem está ao lado do cara alto e moreno e misterioso e não elas. E Shino? Shino é apenas ele, como sempre, totalmente indiferente ao que qualquer outra pessoa faça ou deixa de fazer, ele só está ao meu lado, dando atenção a mim.

Quando entramos na ala da maternidade passamos por algumas salas onde havia mulheres grávidas em vários estágios para fazer consultas ou qualquer coisa que grávidas façam quando, bem, quando estão grávidas e vão ao hospital. Viramos alguns corredores para encontrar o pior lugar em que eu já fui em minha vida. Gritos de agonia vinham de trás das portas, choradeira infernal de recém-nascidos.

- ARRANQUE ISSO LOGO DE DENTRO DE MIM! – vinha de uma sala e eu quase pulei no pescoço de Shino, porque a infeliz lá dentro gritou exatamente no instante em que passamos pela porta. Eu comecei a andar mais rápido puxando Shino comigo até outro corredor que dá em uma saleta vazia, com umas cadeiras e máquinas de refrigerante e outras coisas de comer num dos cantos e uma mesinha cheia de revistas. No alto, uma televisão desligada.

Shikamaru estava sentado ali, a mão direita engessada, o braço esquerdo apoiado no encosto da cadeira do lado e um cigarro quase no fim pendendo da boca. Eu e Shino nos aproximados, meio com medo, porque o Nara tinha os olhos vidrados no nada e não pareceu se dar conta de que estávamos ali.

- Shikamaru – chamei, mas ele não respondeu – Não é permitido fumar aqui, sabia?

- Temari vai ter o bebê – ele disse, quando eu peguei a bituca de sua boca e – serei condenada por isso – apaguei num pequeno coqueiro ali no canto, para depois jogar no lixo – Ela vai ter nosso bebê!

- E isso é ótimo, não é? Onde ela está? Eu vou entrar lá – eu sorri encorajando-o.

- Ela vai ter nosso bebê – ele só repetiu.

- Abandona, Ino – eu virei à cabeça para ver Chouji chegando com um pacote de batatinhas light nos braços – Ele está em choque, só fica repetindo isso.

- Em _choque_? – eu abri muito a boca, arregalei os olhos e empalideci – Eu nunca vi o Shikamaru nem _abalado_ e agora ele está em choque? – Chouji acenou que sim com a cabeça – Preciso tirar uma foto disso.

- É, eu já tirei – e mostrou a máquina digital escondida em seu bolso.

- Brilhante, Chouji! – eu cantarolei – Pode me levar até Temari?

- Eu _tenho_ que te levar até Temari, ela só grita por você e algo a ver com a maldição da sua estufa e o cara esquisito e sexo. São palavras desconexas que vem entre as contrações, não dá pra entender direito – Chouji coçou a cabeça, meio confuso – Ela foi levada para uma área com isolamento acústico, estava atrapalhando o andar de cima onde acontecem as cirurgias de risco e já recebeu uma peridural, da última vez que a vi ela só parecia meio grogue.

Eu corei dos pés a cabeça, ainda bem que Chouji não entendeu o que ela disse. Olhei para Shino e, por incrível que pareça, ele desviou o rosto. Isso quer dizer – e eu estou orgulhosa em dizer que já sei definir a maioria de seus atos – que ele está corado. Muito fofo, não é? Quis mordê-lo e beijá-lo ali, mas preciso ir antes que Temari continue gritando sobre a minha vida sexual recém-restabelecida pra todo o hospital e pra minha futura afilhada. Ela não merece nascer e já ouvir esse tipo de coisa sobre a madrinha dela.

Chouji me guiou por vários corredores, tantos que, eu tenho certeza, me perderia se fosse sozinha. Chegamos a uma sala como aquele onde deixamos Shino e Shikamaru, mas com várias outras pessoas lotando-a e enfermeiras e um ou outro médico. Chouji foi até uma enfermeira.

- Está é Yamanaka Ino, ela será a acompanhante do parto de Nara Temari.

- Sim, por favor, me acompanhe – disse a enfermeira andando e abrindo grandes portas duplas de metal.

- Eu vou voltar e tentar reanimar Shikamaru – disse Chouji – Boa sorte.

- Você está falando como se Temari fosse algum tipo de monstro, Chouji.

- Você já viu Temari nervosa, não viu? – eu confirmei – Agora una isso à situação de ela está tentando desesperadamente fazer uma bola de basquete sair de dentro dela e você conhecerá o inferno, por isso, muita sorte mesmo – e ele se foi.

Maldito cretino, agora sim eu estou mesmo aterrorizada!

Eu segui a enfermeira até uma sala de onde, quando me aproximei, pude ouvir o pior grito de agonia de toda a minha vida. Paralisei no lugar enquanto a enfermeira me levava para uma ante-sala onde eu poderia vestir o avental, a touca e aquelas coisas todas para entrar na sala de parto.

- Senhorita? – ela chamou.

- Ela vai fazer alguma coisa contra mim se eu entrar aí? – perguntei a enfermeira me lembrando, subitamente, da mão engessada de Shikamaru – Quero dizer, ela está anestesiada, não está?

- Sim, agora ela está – a enfermeira sorriu amarelo – Ela segurou a mão do marido com um pouco de força.

Um pouco de força. Ela _quebrou_ a mão de Shikamaru, dá pra entender isso? Ela o fez ficar em choque, fumando sem perceber o que estava fazendo, com cinzas caindo no peito pela camisa aberta. Eu realmente não sei se quero entrar lá, sabe. Quero dizer, se ela fez algo assim com o próprio marido de quem ela está esperando o filho, imagine o que não fará comigo que sou só a amiga ex-namorada do irmão morto futura madrinha da filha que ela está tentando colocar no mundo? Sinceramente, não sei o que ela pode fazer, mas não deve ser algo simpático.

Respirei fundo e entrei, depois de vestir todas as coisas que a enfermeira me entregou.

Temari estava deitada numa cama reclinável, os pés apoiados em suportes de metal e, enfiada entre suas pernas, estava uma médica de máscara e touca com uma bandeja de instrumentos na mesa ao lado e uma enfermeira. Temari, a minha amiga Temari, sempre tão chique, sofisticada e autoritária, estava ofegante, o rosto vermelho, o penteado desfeito e os fios de cabelo loiro grudando na face suada. No momento em que eu entrei ela deu um grito, trincou os dentes e fez força agarrando as beiradas da cama.

- Temari! – eu me aproximei e toquei-a sem me importar dela gritar comigo ou quebrar minha mão. Ela estava ali, tão corajosa e guerreira como sempre, e eu não pude deixar de sentir ainda mais admiração por ela.

- Ino... – ela se reclinou por um tempo, ofegando, seu peito subindo e descendo. Ela sorriu – Você não estava mesmo transando com Shino prensada na estufa, estava?

- Não – ri com gosto sem sentir-me envergonhada. Queria chorar de felicidade por Temari – Não, estávamos assistindo o Naruto e ele disse ao vivo que Sakura está grávida. Não é bom?

- É, com certeza, ótimo passar por isso – Temari riu, mas seu rosto se contorceu de dor no meio da risada e ela trincou os dentes de novo. A médica mandou-a fazer força e eu segurei seus ombros.

- Vamos, Temari, empurre!

- Eu já não tenho mais forças.

- Fala sério, mulher, você nocauteou um motoboy com uma estatueta, é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço – e outra contração veio – Vamos, você é quase a mulher-gorila!

- Você quer apanhar, Ino? – ela perguntou ainda fazendo força

- Er... – eu me calei. Quero dizer, fala sério, olha a situação dessa mulher, com certeza em uma situação dessas eu me lembraria de cada injúria lançada contra mim, então achei melhor parar de tentar lembrá-la de seus poderes sobre-humanos e só mandá-la empurrar – Força!

* * *

Era uma coisinha rosada com uns poucos fios de cabelo preto, pretinho, e olhinhos tão inchados que não abriam para que pudéssemos ver sua cor. Era uma menininha pequenina, frágil e adorável. Claro que quando ela saiu de Temari cheia de sangue e líquido amniótico e a placenta e tudo o mais que se deve sair naquela hora, foi um nojo, mas agora que ela está limpinha e terminando de chorar, parece linda.

- Ino, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Temari. A loira sorria enfeitiçada pela filha em seus braços.

- O quê? – perguntei meio aérea pensando em como será linda quando ela virar pra mim e disser "tia Ino". Com certeza serão as primeiras palavras dela.

- Vá chamar aquele preguiçoso aqui – ordenou Temari. Ela é cheia de ordenar as coisas e duvido que tenha alguém que a conheça que se negue a obedecer – Agora!

Eu saí correndo da sala de parto ainda com a toca, o avental e a máscara descartável. E lembra que eu falei que ia, provavelmente, me perder pelos corredores quando voltasse de tantas e tantas voltas e curvas que fizemos? Bem, não deu outra, né?

- Ah, não! – eu entrei numa sala com um leito onde um velho dormia – Merda! Não acredito que me perdi mesmo – passei por um corredor com várias portas, mas não me atrevi a entrar em nenhuma, queria mesmo era achar alguém em algum corredor, mas aparentemente todo mundo do hospital resolveu ir embora!

Eu me senti como num daqueles filmes de terror manjados. Quero dizer, como todas as pessoas podem sumir num _hospital_? Sempre tem que haver pessoas em hospitais, é como uma regra universal que, pelo jeito, as pessoas não querem mais seguir aqui!

O que me restava fazer? Sentar e chorar.

E o que eu fiz? Sentei e chorei. Bem ali no meio do corredor estupidamente branco daquele hospital estúpido com aquele avental azul e touca estúpida. Sentei, as pernas e os braços cruzados, um bico enorme e fiquei, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas. Tenho certeza de que se alguém me achar nessa situação vai pensar que eu sou uma paciente fugitiva da ala psiquiátrica – se é que eu já não estou na ala psiquiátrica – e me dará um sedativo.

- Ino?

Viu? Agora eu também estou ouvindo vozes do além que chamam o meu nome. Só falta vir uma menina demoníaca do nada com uma faca, andando no teto, e cair com a faca afiada diretamente na minha cabeça. Ou algo assim mais bizarro, uma abelha gigante vai aparecer e me ferroar até a morte! Porque é a que a minha vida não pode ser normal, como a vida de qualquer outra florista chocólatra, falida e encalhada que recentemente desencalhou com o entomólogo gostoso que foi morar com ela?

- Ino, o que é que você está fazendo sentada aqui? – olhei para o lado para me ver encarando olhos castanhos extremamente conhecidos, mas que eu não via há algum tempo. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos em um rosto e em um corpo tão familiar quanto eles e o corpo tinha balões de felicidades e um pacote de presente nas mãos.

- Kankurou? – eu balbuciei meio aturdida por ele estar ali, com aquelas coisas. Quero dizer, eu não o vejo há uns oito meses e, de repente, ele aparece no hospital e me encontra quando eu achei que estava perdida, louca e abandonada e ia morrer de fome aqui. Qual a probabilidade de isso acontecer? Na verdade, não importa realmente. Estou salva! – Kankurou! – e pulei no pescoço dele.

- Uou! – ele gritou, porque estava agachado para ficar da minha altura, então ele caiu pra trás comigo em cima, entre suas pernas, e o chumaço de balões de hélio com as congratulações voou e bateu no teto – É, eu também tô feliz em te ver, sabe.

- Não, você não entende, eu pensei que fosse morrer aqui, abandonada e sozinha nesse corredor escuro que, se eu não morresse de fome antes de alguém me encontrar, com certeza eu morreria quando alguma aparição fantasmagórica com efeitos especiais de terceira iria me pegar! – daí eu comecei a rir, porque Kankurou com certeza deve saber o caminho para a ala da maternidade – Então, eu estava perdida, mas agora você está aqui e podemos voltar pra lá. Aliás, porque é que você está aqui com essas coisas?

- Ah – foi o comentário de Kankurou enquanto nos levantávamos. Acho que isso se deveu ao fato da quantidade de informação junta que eu joguei para ele absorver – Então, eu também tô perdido.

Silêncio.

Silêncio sepulcral.

Silêncio arrasador.

Completa ausência de qualquer tipo de ruído.

Eu olhando para Kankurou.

Kankurou olhando pra mim.

A luz piscou.

E é agora que a gente morre.

- A gente vai morrer aqui! – eu gritei desesperada tendo o princípio de correr, mas só fiquei parada, atirei os braços pra cima e me sentei de novo – Merda, eu ainda nem transei na estufa!

- Quê? – ele perguntou sentando-se a minha frente, deixou o presente que segurava de lado e os balões flutuando encostados no teto.

- Você ainda não me respondeu o que está fazendo aqui com isso? – eu perguntei-lhe. Quero dizer, não vejo Kankurou há tempos e de repente ele aparece tão perdido quando eu num hospital com balões e presentes? Será que ele veio visitar alguém doente?

- Vim ver Gaara, sabia que ele ressuscitou há alguns dias? – ele zombou.

Paralisei com os olhos vidrados dele.

- Idiota – respondi quando me lembrei que ele também é irmão da Temari e ela acabou de ter uma filha, então ele provavelmente está aqui pra ver a criança – Ah, droga, a Temari me mandou chamar Shikamaru há uma hora e eu to perdida aqui com você. Ela vai me matar, Kankurou!

Ele só continuou me olhando indiferentemente como ele sempre faz quando eu digo algo óbvio. Quero dizer, nós passamos vários momentos juntos, quando eu ainda namorava o Gaara, então é natural que ele tenha alguns hábitos quanto a hábitos meus. Sempre que ele faz uma piada de mau gosto, por exemplo, eu o chamo de idiota. Natural como respirar.

Daí ele tirou o celular do bolso e discou algum número.

- Hei, Chouji – ele disse todo feliz – É, eu encontrei a Ino – escutou um momento – É, ela tava alucinando num dos corredores, só que eu me perdi também – escutou de novo – Sério? Tudo bem, então. Até.

- O que ele disse? Que estamos perdidos e não tem escapatória? Que vamos ter que conseguir alguma coisa para quebrar uma das paredes antes de tudo ficar alagado por uma onde gigante?

Kankurou – demonstrando de uma bela falta de educação – não me respondeu, apenas levantou-se e, comigo atrás dele, seguiu até o fim do corredor, virou a direita e... Apertou o botão para chamar um elevador.

Elevador. Claro que eu sabia que ele estava aqui o tempo todo, nunca achei que fosse morrer perdida em um hospital vazio onde, do nada, iria aparecer uma menina fantasma morta-viva com uma faca enorme para me matar. Claro que não, isso tudo é bobagem hollywoodiana.

- Você vem? – quando eu acordei de meus pensamentos Kankurou já estava dentro do elevador.

- Não, não, acho que vou continuar perdida por aqui – ironizei.

- Então, tá – quem disse que Sabaku no Kankurou entende ironias?

- Não! – gritei e coloquei minhas mãos entre as portas de metal antes delas se fecharem.

Agora, como _Chouji_ sabia onde estávamos para indicar precisamente onde estava o elevador?

* * *

Quando a gente voltou para um lugar onde, pelo menos, havia outras pessoas circulando, descobrimos que Temari já fora mudada de quarto. A sala onde Shikamaru tinha estado em choque estava ocupada por outras pessoas e uma enfermeira prestativa que lançou vários olhares para Kankurou – que retribuiu, é claro – nos guiou até o novo quarto.

Temari estava na cama, já bem penteada e maquiada, completamente reconstituída e muito diferente da mulher ofegante, vermelha e suada que ela era na mesa de parto. Onde que ela arranjou as coisas pra se arrumar, sendo que eu não vi Shikamaru segurando mala alguma, é um mistério pra mim. E ao redor da cama dela estavam todos os nossos amigos, incluindo uma Haruno Sakura segurando um telefone com Naruto em uma vídeo-conferência bem próximo ao rosto da neném nos braços de Hinata.

- Ino, onde é que você estava? – perguntou Tenten e vários rostos se viraram pra mim, incluindo Shino que se aproximou devagar. Kankurou saiu do meu lado como se não me conhecesse e correu até a bebê deixando os balões voarem pelo quarto e colocou o presente sobre uma cadeira com vários outros presentes – Nós chegamos aqui há séculos.

- Eu... Me perdi – disse atordoada. Se pelo número de gente que eles deixam entrar no quarto ou pelo número de gente que chegou aqui do nada, não sei dizer.

Arranquei o avental e a touca que ainda vestia e remexi na mala de Temari – que encontrei debaixo da cama – para dar um jeito no cabelo. Tava todo mundo rindo e conversando e a neném era passada de braço em braço. Eu, quando a peguei dos braços de Lee, que deixou um pouco do fogo da juventude de lado para não machucar a pequenina, senti aquele delicioso cheiro de bebê. Ela dormia apesar de toda a bagunça de nossos amigos animados por ela ser o nosso primeiro bebê. Porque, com amigos como nós, quando um tem um filho, todos têm.

- Hei, gente! – Kiba gritou animado entrando e fechando a porta. Ele carregava duas sacolas de presente que pareciam pesadas demais para conter coisas de bebê – Olha só o que eu consegui.

Ele colocou uma das sacolas no chão e da outra tirou suas garrafas de saquê abrindo um sorriso enorme com seus caninos a vista.

- Kiba! – exclamou Hinata.

- Onde é que você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Neji que até agora eu não tinha visto que estava presente.

- Eu comprei e subornei uma enfermeira sacana pra conseguir trazer aqui – ele começou a distribuir o saquê para Lee e Tenten – Pra comemorar a chegada da mini-problemática!

- Você a subornou? – Shino, ao meu lado, perguntou inquisidor – Com dinheiro ou com sexo?

- Ambos, para ser mais eficaz.

- Você é um prostituto, Kiba – riu Temari pegando uma garrafa de saquê, mesmo com o olhar reprovador de Shikamaru.

Quando ela foi beber, Sakura agarrou a garrafa das mãos dela dizendo que, como ela vai amamentar, não pode beber. Sinceramente, eu tenho medo da Temari. E também tenho medo da Sakura, então é compreensível que apenas Sakura possa fazer algo parecido como tirar uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica das mãos de Temari sem que ela fique realmente possessa com ela a ponto de matá-la.

- Não, eu sou sexy e todas as mulheres me querem, só isso – e continuou distribuindo as garrafas de saquê.

_- Hei, Sakura, nada de beber você também!_ – disse a imagem de Naruto, repreensivo, através do celular que a Haruno ainda segurava.

- Eu sei, Naruto, não precisa ficar paranóico.

Eles continuaram com a conversa de casal preocupado com a família crescendo e essas coisas. Eu continuei com minha afilhada no colo, mimando-a, querendo apertar suas bochechas gordas, com a mão sobre seu peito pequenino descendo e subindo suavemente com o sono. Mal posso esperá-la crescer, andando com seus pacinhos de pinguim, indo pra escola com maria-chiquinhas, correndo com flores nos cabelos.

- Está tudo bem, Ino? – a voz de Shino veio me trazer de volta para o mundo real. Eu tinha ido parar próxima a janela, o pôr-do-sol trazia seus tons outonais para dentro do quarto. Eu gosto do crepúsculo, gosto de Shino ao meu lado falando comigo com sua voz suave de preocupação. Gosto de ter minha afilhada nos braços. Voltei-me para ele e sorri, limpei a lágrima de felicidade incontida que desceu pela minha bochecha e, em meio a nossos amigos, vi Temari e Shikamaru nos encarando.

- Estou bem. Bem e feliz, Shino – sorri para ele querendo beijá-lo e abraçá-lo para sempre, mas antes fui até a cama e entreguei a neném aos braços cuidadosos do pai – Já escolheram o nome dela?

- Já, sim – respondeu Shikamaru – Não foi nem um pouco problemático.

- Akemi – disse Temari pegando uma das mãos minúsculas da filha – "Linda luz", você não acha apropriado, Ino?

- Perfeitamente apropriado.

* * *

Chegamos tarde a casa, depois de levarmos um Lee e um Kiba totalmente embriagados para suas respectivas casas. Tenten cuidaria de Lee, mas não havia ninguém para cuidar de Kiba e, por mais que ele dissesse que Akamaru era perfeitamente capaz de ficar com ele e era treinado para ligar para a emergência, Shino não conseguia não ficar preocupado com o melhor amigo e só o deixou depois de se certificar que ele tinha tomado um banho e um remédio para dor de cabeça – e que Akamaru conseguia, além de ligar para a emergência, ligar para Shino em seguida.

Ele foi preparar um jantar rápido enquanto eu entrei no banheiro, exausta de me perder pelo hospital, só queria tomar um banho. Fiquei feliz de ver o parto de Akemi e todo o amor que todos nós podemos dar a ela, como daremos a todos os bebês que virão porque, fala sério, os homens do nosso grupo de amigos tem um instinto preservador da espécie fora do comum!

Liguei o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar, tomar banho de banheira demora demais, quero ir dormir logo. Tirei a roupa e o sutiã, mas quando me abaixei para tirar minha calcinha eu a vi. A coisa mais nojenta e asquerosa que pode existir no mundo, o _inseto_-mor na questão de repugnância, a maldição da minha existência que será a única coisa que sobreviverá se um dia uma guerra atômica acabar com a vida na Terra.

Uma barata!

E a porta se abriu as minhas costas, mas eu nem consegui me virar, somente gritei:

- SHINO! – e aparentemente era mesmo ele, mas eu estava chocada em demasia para conferir. Convenhamos, se não fosse ele, quem mais poderia ser? Um estranho que entrou na minha casa, no meu _banheiro,_ do além? Papai Noel? Não, só podia ser Shino.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava no banho – ele ia fechando a porta e eu continuava petrificada olhando para aquele serzinho marrom, asqueroso, perto do cesto de roupas sujas – Não a vi entrar aqui.

- Mas eu não estou te expulsando, estou te chamando – disse mexendo meus lábios o mínimo possível para não espantar a maldita.

- O quê?

- Mata aquela barata pra mim! – eu apontei. Com cuidado ou ela pode fugir, se refugiar no seu esconderijo e fazer uma organização terrorista nazifascista se perceber as minhas intenções.

- Novamente, o quê?

Fala sério, Shino, meu querido, eu sei que você trabalha com insetos e deve ser contra a sua política ou filosofia de vida matá-los, mas nem a pau eu vou viver sabendo que essa barata continuou viva. Os insetos da estufa vá lá, eles são bonitinhos e realmente tem feito umas novas espécies de flores incríveis e que estão cativando as pessoas quando elas vêm procurar por novidades, mas não podemos compará-los com essa monstruosidade da natureza. É como comparar o Gollum com Legolas!

- Rápido, antes que ela fuja – eu instiguei.

- Ino, eu não vou matar essa barata. Por quê? Porque ela não proporciona perigo algum.

- Pra que é que você é meu namorado? Para fazermos companhia um ao outro, para fazermos sexo e para você matar as baratas que aparecerem, agora faça! – virei o rosto para tentar olhá-lo por cima do ombro e só encontrei seus óculos e lábios espremidos em uma risca fina, como quando ele fica irritado por alguma coisa – Qual é, Shino? Você pode ser educado com a minha mãe e não pode matar uma barata? – ele continuou me encarando sem mudança.

- Saia daí – ele entrou no banheiro e eu saí.

Pulei um pouco de nojo, balançando as mãos e quando senti meus seios balançando junto me lembrei da minha situação. Quero dizer, a semi-nudez em que me encontro. Coloquei os braços por cima dos seios para cobri-los, mas não tenho mais nada a esconder de Shino, então não tem verdadeira importância como eu estou vestida. Ou despida, que seja.

Ouvi uma chinelada, depois a descarga. É pra isso que é bom ter um homem em casa, quero dizer, quem mais poderia matar os ratos, os morcegos e as baratas da vida quando eles eventualmente entram em casa? Os homens, é claro! A habilidade de matar animais asquerosos, de dizer coisas fofas nos momentos certos, de proteger e de ter pegada quando é necessário, tudo isso, vem incluído na testosterona. Para nós, junto do estrógeno, vem à habilidade de fazer compras úteis, a sensibilidade perante filmes e livros, decorar a vida de todas as pessoas famosas e seduzir.

E é assim que o mundo gira!

Ele saiu do banheiro com um rosto impassível, parece que ele não ficou exatamente feliz por ter que matar um dos espécimes de seus objetos de estudo. Bem, ele vai superar! Eu dei-lhe eu beijo na face e agradeci antes de entrar novamente no banheiro e fechar a porta, mas agora não há mais necessidade de trancá-la. Mudei de ideia e, como Shino fechou o chuveiro, abri a torneira da banheira. Preciso relaxar depois desse episódio exaustivo e perturbador com o serzinho marrom. Enquanto ela enchia, eu raspei as pernas e taquei sais de banho com cheiro de frutas vermelhas na água e entrei, pegando uma das revistas da pilha, uma com a foto de Shino que eu nem me lembrava existir. Abri na reportagem falando sobre ele.

_Aburame Shino_

_Inteligência, fama e beleza. Uma combinação que deu certo!_

Cara, eu não sabia que as pessoas que escrevem as revistas de ciências podem ser tão puxa-sacos e bajuladores como aqueles que escrevem as revistas de fofocas. Quero dizer, nem todo mundo que escreve essas revistas é assim, mas quem não vai falar melhor daquela banda que adora? Eu falaria se escrevesse pra essas revistas.

Logo abaixo de uma foto de Shino que provavelmente foi tirada em uma sessão de fotos, porque tem aquele fundo azul, havia uma breve ficha técnica:

_Nome: Aburame Shino_

_Idade: 26 anos_

_Aniversário: 23 de janeiro_

_Estado Civil: Solteiro_

_Ocupação: Entomólogo_

_Aburame Shino é, talvez, o nome mais promissor da entomologia atualmente. Voltou para o Japão recentemente, onde nasceu e cresceu, depois de passar três anos fazendo suas pesquisar genéticas de um novo tipo de inseto polinizador em vários laboratórios especializados pelo Europa, Estados Unidos e Canadá._

_As pesquisar de Shino dizem..._

Depois segue um monte de blá, blá, blá técnico sobre as implicações das mutações genéticas bem sucedidas em todos os testes feitos em laboratório e coisas do tipo, coisa totalmente sem importância para informações adicionais sobre Shino e sua personalidade até agora meio obscura, o que me interessou realmente foi o último parágrafo:

_Não foi divulgado o local em que o jovem entomólogo está realizando suas pesquisas em território japonês, apenas sabe-se que é uma área urbana pouco movimentada de Tóquio, coisa realmente difícil de conseguir numa das maiores e mais populosas cidades de mundo. Em uma breve entrevista durante a sessão de fotos para esta reportagem, Shino disse que vai permanecer no Japão por mais alguns meses, mas que precisará estar na Europa dentro em breve para concluir e patentear suas descobertas._

Como assim, "estar na Europa dentro em breve"? O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu sei que Shino é importante e, depois de ler isso, também sei por que ele é rico, o que me deixa bem aliviada sobre ele ter uma segunda vida fora da lei, mas ele não mora aqui? Mora! Então porque ele tem que ir embora para a Europa dentro em breve? Ele pode fazer as pesquisar aqui, não é? Quero dizer, ele mesmo não disse que a minha floricultura é o lugar mais propício para seus insetos de _toda a Tóquio_? Certo, calma, ele deu essa entrevista há muito tempo, nem devia estar morando comigo na época, deve ser de quando ele mudou pra cá, já que diz que ele ainda estava solteiro – ignorando o fato de que ele só me pediu em namoro oficialmente ontem – e agora ele tem a mim, a vida dele mudou completamente. Ele nem deve pensar em mais nada sobre voltar pra onde quer que ele precise voltar. Não, Shino vai ficar aqui.

Não é?

* * *

**Olá!  
Céus, que demora, nem me atrevo a me desculpar, mas como sempre a culpada é a instituição escolar, como se meus pais já não soubessem que eu vou simplesmente virar escritora. Falida, mas uma escritora de qualquer modo! Espero que vocês gostem do que eu escrevo, porque vocês terão que comprar meus livros um dia. E acredito que eu não vou demorar tanto para publicá-los quanto demoro a postar fics.  
Enfim, esse capítulo foi meio relax e depressivo, final misterioso e tudo o mais. O que será que acontecerá? Shino vai embora? Fica pela Ino? Kiba é mesmo prostituto? Quanto ele cobra? As respostas vêm com os próximos capítulos, não percam.  
Em breve também teremos atualização das outras fics! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham, leem e deixam reviews ou não, todos são muito importantes pra mim.**

AGRADECIMENTOS:

_JP Sarutobi, Lust Lotu's, Hyuuga Ana-chan, Nostra-chan, Nati s2, Estrela Malfoy, Nha T., JinchurikiGIRL, V. Lovett, Hana-Lis, Vivian Hatake Malfoy, Tia-Lulu, Hachi-chan 2, Lenita Hiko, Hyuuga Maya – Haruno Tomoe_ e _Felt Morgan._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	13. Eu Amo Você

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

**Capítulo 12 – Eu Amo Você**

Uma convenção de entomologia. Uma CONVENÇÃO de entomólogos, um monte de cientistas esquisitos que adoram aqueles monstrinhos zumbidores, parasitas de plantas, que ficam espreitando na escuridão, prontos para pularem em você e arrancarem seus olhos!

Eu pensei que não existissem muitos desses malucos como Shino. Quero dizer, eu pensei que só existisse Shino. E aquelazinha da loja de roupas do shopping que também estuda entomologia, mas quando eu poderia adivinhar que não, não existem apenas eles dois como fanáticos por insetos, mas muitos e muitos outros? Tem mais de uma faculdade desse negócio espalhada pelo Japão e mais um monte aí pelo mundo. Pelo que Shino me disse, é claro, porque eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa que fica na Internet buscando informações sobre insetos e seus estudiosos, não é?

"_Entomologia__é a ciência que estuda os __insetos__ sob todos os seus aspectos e relações com o __homem__, as plantas, os __animais__ e o ambiente. A palavra Entomologia é proveniente da união de dois radicais __gregos__, __entomon__ (inseto) e __logos__ (estudo) e vem sendo empregada desde __Aristóteles__ (384-322 a.C.) para designar "Estudo dos insetos"_

_O Instituto de Entomologia de Tóquio tem o prazer de realizar a 5ª Palestra Anual de Entomologia Nacional. Reunimos aqui vários dos mais renomados cientístas do campo outrora citado e agradecemos aqueles que puderam comparecer. Como palestrante honorável temos em nosso meio Aburame Shino, o cientista que está fazendo grandes avanços na área de mutação genéticas entre os insetos com relação a polinização."_

Isso aí e mais um monte de blá blá blá científico era o que estava escrito no folder que a gente recebeu na entrada. Shino, pelo que parece, é um dos palestrantes. Que chique, não é? Claro que eu tô super orgulhosa dele e tudo o mais, mas como é que ele teve coragem de me pedir para vir a um lugar desses? Ele é meu namorado e sabe que eu tenho medo, asco, nojo, completa e total repulsa por esses monstrinhos de várias pernas – mesmo que eu não tenha demonstrado tanto isso com os monstrinhos do Shino em casa, mas são os monstrinhos _do Shino_, eu o magoaria se mostrasse repulsa -, mas mesmo assim ele foi delicado o suficiente para _perguntar_ se eu gostaria de vir. Como se eu realmente pudesse virar para ele e dizer:

- Não, Shino, não quero ir, porque seu trabalho me enoja.

Claro, muito delicado da minha parte, não?

Quando Shino comentou sobre isso comigo a primeira vez – há uns três dias – eu achei que fosse brincadeira. De fato, eu até mesmo gargalhei, mas Shino se manteve sério e sua boca se tornou um risco. A essa altura qualquer um sabe que quando a boca dele fica um risco é que ele está com raiva.

Daí eu só concordei dizendo que viria. Escolhi meu melhor vestido lilás um pouco acima do joelho e um bolero branco. Prendi o cabelo todo pra trás o melhor que eu pude escondendo a minha mecha azul entre os fios loiros – só que o meu cabelo é liso demais e algumas mechas acabam soltando – para que todos esses cientistas insetívoros estranhos não pensem que eu sou algum tipo de punk. Quero dizer, eu não sou, só a minha mãe maluca acha isso, mas quem dá ouvidos a ela?

Certo, Shino dá.

E agora eu tô aqui, entre um monte de homens – e umas duas mulheres muito, mas muito mal vestidas – não que todas as mulheres cientistas andem mal vestidas, mas essas exageraram – e alguns desses entomólogos até trouxeram espécimes para demonstrações. Então eu acho que qualquer um pode entender como eu estou me sentindo.

- Shino – chamei puxando-lhe as mangas do terno agarrada a seu braço, tremendo e fechando os olhos com força todas as vezes que um idiota se atrevia a chegar perto de nós com um caixinha toda linda, mas cheia de insetos. Ou pior, quando um desses idiotas vinha falar com a gente carregando uma daquelas caixinhas para mostrar a Shino – Eles vão me atacar, me tira daqui.

Sim, eu estou tratando o Shino como se ele fosse uma mãe, porque todo mundo sabe que mães dão jeito em tudo. É aquela coisa de dizer "Mãe, o mundo tá acabando, dá um jeito" e ela vai lá e resolve o problema. Isso não funcionava com a minha mãe, é claro, então eu preciso fazer de Shino uma espécie de mãe nessas horas para me tirar do apuro em que ele mesmo me colocou.

Ah, mas querem saber o que é pior do que um desses malucos entomólogos vir até mim e meu namorado com uma caixinha de insetos? Pior que isso só um desses idiotas vir até mim e meu namorado com uma caixinha de insetos e _não acreditar_ que eu sou de fato a namorada de Aburame Shino. Pois é, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu quando um dos colegas de Shino se aproximou e nos cumprimentou – segurando uma caixa com espécimes de escaravelhos, deixe-me acrescentar – e parabenizou Shino pela palestra que ele vai ministrar. Eu só me encolhi. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Ser simpática com um homem que está segurando ESCARAVELHOS pra ele derrubar a caixa sem querer e eles entrarem em mim por sob minha pele?

É, eu assisto filmes de múmias.

- Olá, Aburame – ele cumprimentou a qual Shino respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. O tal dos escaravelhos - que depois eu descobri se chamar Okane - me encarou com um sorriso complacente como se eu fosse uma garotinha de dez anos – E quem foi que você conseguiu arrastar pra cá? Sua prima?

- Minha namorada – olha só o Shino direto e prático por quem eu me apaixonei aí – Yamanaka Ino.

Os olhos azulados de Okane me analisaram por dois segundos antes dele cair na gargalhada. Eu, sinceramente, não sabia qual era a graça. Será que eu coloquei muita maquiagem e o meu pó deixou minha cara laranja? Mas Shino teria me avisado se isso acontecesse, não é? Uhn... Não. Shino nunca enxerga as cores das coisas como elas realmente são porque está sempre com aqueles óculos escuros. E se for mesmo um monte de pó laranja na cara e foi por isso que ele acha que eu sou uma garotinha? Ou uma adolescente, pelo menos. Eu acho que _garotinha_ é um pouco exagerado, por mais jovem e linda que eu seja.

- Claro, sua namorada – ele olhou em volta – Todos aqui têm mesmo cara de ter namoradas que parecem modelos americanas, hein, Aburame?

- Hei, eu sou mesmo namorada dele! – reagi depois daquele desdém ridículo. Quero dizer, se _ele_ é um mal amado, que mal tem o Shino ter uma namorada? Eu aposto que esse cara, Okane ou sei lá, nunca viu o Shino sem camisa – muito menos sem roupa alguma –, porque se não ele não pensaria que ele não pode arranjar uma namorada.

- Claro que é – e se afastou, rindo, acenando para outro entomólogo segurando uma caixinha. Shino começou a me puxar para algum lugar naquele instante, mas eu ainda pude ver o Okane dizendo alguma coisa para o outro entomólogo, apontando pra mim e os dois rindo.

Fala sério, esses caras todos são muito esquisitos. Menos Shino. Shino é lindo, é cheiroso, é inteligente, famoso, rico, meu. Tudo o que eu pedi – e minha mãe também – a quem quer que esteja lá em cima. Ah, vocês entenderam, não é? O Todo-Poderoso ou algo assim.

Shino me guiou para o salão onde as palestras iam acontecer. Várias cadeiras estavam dispostas pelo lugar e, por incrível que pareça, a maioria delas estavam ocupadas. E por gente normal, pelo que me parece.

- Ino, eu preciso ir porque já vão começar – ele avisou e eu concordei com um sorriso encorajador – Pode arranjar um lugar sozinha?

- Acho que isso eu posso fazer, sim – respondi e beijei-lhe os lábios de leve antes de vê-lo desaparecer por um corredor.

Procurei um lugar com os olhos e encontrei alguns bons, mas preciso ir ao banheiro antes disso começar. Cientistas podem virar tremendo tagarelas quando falam sobre o que quer que façam e sobre o que gostam. Sei disso por causa de Shino que, quando consegue algo novo com um de seus insetos, vem me contar e fala pelos cotovelos, apesar de sempre com a mesma voz séria. Eu faço o mesmo que faço com Sakura: cara de interessada e concordâncias nos momentos certos. Portanto é melhor eu arranjar um banheiro e usá-lo agora, porque seria realmente vergonhoso se eu tivesse que me levantar no meio da palestra de Shino, não é?

Tentei encontrar alguma placa com uma flecha em que se pudesse ler "Banheiros", "Toaletes", "Sanitários" ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas eu acho que esse salão de conferência não oferece nenhuma informação desse tipo. Não encontrei placa alguma, então eu segui até o rapazinho da entrada que estava entregando os folders para ele poder me indicar para onde eu devia ir antes de me mijar em cima.

- Entre por aquelas portas duplas e siga para a esquerda até o fim do corredor – ele me indicou com voz de tédio sem parar de entregar os folders para as pessoas que entravam.

- Obrigada – respondi e segui para o lugar que ele tinha dito. Era a mesma porta por onde Shino fora, mas eu não me lembro para que lado dele foi. Não importa, eu já estava torcendo as pernas quando encontrei os sanitários.

Entrei, tranquei a porta e tratei de me apressar. Segundos antes de entrar aqui, quando estava terminando de andar por aquele corredor terrivelmente longo, ouvi duas pessoas dizendo que precisavam começar logo, mas elas falavam de um jeito preocupado, quase aflito. Eu _realmente_ espero que essa aflição toda não de deva a uma daquelas caixinhas ter se aberto e deixado todos os espécimes saírem zumbindo por aí.

Abri a porta aliviada e alisando o vestido. Pronto, agora é só voltar pelo corredor e arranjar um lugar pelo meio, assim eu não preciso parecer muito interessada ao sentar na frente e nem completamente entediada se sentar num dos lugares de trás.

- Ah, você está aí! Eu estava louca te procurando, senhorita Schermer – que nome engraçado esse. Deve ser alemão ou algo do tipo, não é? Continuei andando até sentir o meu braço ser puxado com força para trás e quase me fazendo desequilibrar do salto – Você precisa ir logo pro palco.

- O... O quê? – arregalei os olhos enquanto a moça baixinha e de cabelos curtos me puxava em direção ao banheiro, mas entrando num outro corredor à esquerda, em vez da porta a direita onde eu estava me aliviando – Pra onde é que você está me levando?

- Não temos tempo pra isso, senhorita – ela me repreendeu – Você tem que introduzir a conferência e o palestrante, Aburame Shino. A-B-U-R-A-M-E.

- Eu sei como se soletra isso! – gritei tentando soltar meu braço – Mas eu não vou introduzir nada, você deve estar me confundindo com alguém.

- Claro, aposto que você vê muitas mulheres japonesas loiras e de olhos azuis por aí – ela desenhou e me empurrou para um palco atrás de grandes e pesadas cortinas de veludo negro.

Que calúnia! Eu sou uma mulher japonesa loira e de olhos azuis, qual o problema? Meu nome é _Yamanaka_ Ino, me fala que isso não é japonês? Tudo bem que o meu pai é alemão e adotou o sobrenome da minha mãe quando se naturalizou japonês e por isso eu sou loira de olhos azuis, foi o que tentei explicar pra ela, só que ela não quis acreditar em mim. Não, ela só me empurrou para o palquinho me chamando de senhorita Schermer-japonesas-loiras-não-existem e achando que está tudo bem, achando que eu vou fazer a introdução de uma palestra sobre insetos que o meu namorado vai ministrar. Mas ela está muito enganada, eu vou é mostrar pra ela que eu...

- Tudo certo em três, dois, um – alguém gritou. Espera, tudo certo _o quê_? Nada está certo simplesmente pelo fato de que EU NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI! – Luzes... Cortina!

A cortina abriu, as luzes se acenderam e eu tô aqui no palco, meio de lado porque estava indo ensinar uma lição pra aquela maluca e olhando para um monte de rostos de cientistas entomólogos e simpatizantes. Eu sabia, realmente sabia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer quando eu aceitei vir a essa palestra sobre os meus piores inimigos. Se uma daquelas caixinhas não se abrisse em cima de mim, então seria outra coisa ainda pior. O que seria pior que ser confundida com a mulher provavelmente alemã que ia fazer a introdução?

- Senhorita Schermer, você precisa ir até o púlpito – ouvi aquela mulher que me empurrara até aqui sussurrar e olhei pra ela de esguelha. Vejam só, Shino está ali do lado e parece que está olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho. Será que ele vai querer terminar comigo depois disso? Ah, merda, merda, merda!

Outra coisa: o que diabos é um púlpito?

- Ino, saia daí! – sussurrou Shino quando comecei a caminhar em direção àquele lugar onde tem um microfone, para fazer o papel da tal senhorita alemã. Eu não quero mais passar vergonha, então é só dizer algumas coisas que soem inteligentes, chamar Shino e sair correndo para vomitar em algum lugar.

Aproximei-me do tal púlpito de madeira e agarrei as bordas com as duas mãos sentindo minhas pernas tremendo sob o vestido. Meus lábios também tremiam e eu tentei dar um sorriso forçado antes de abrir a boca duas vezes para só saírem grunhidos inteligíveis. Olhei para Shino tentando buscar um pouco de força, vi-o me encarando fixamente e uma mulher loira com os cabelos repuxados para trás presos em um coque, usando terminho e óculos retangulares, dizendo-lhe alguma coisa, e parecia usar um tom de reprovação, porque tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em desagrado.

Virei à cabeça para frente, mas com o canto dos olhos pude vê-lo virar-se para ela e parecer se desculpar. Ah, céus, eu o estou envergonhando! Ele vai virar a chacota dos entomólogos do Japão: "Olhem, aquele é Aburame Shino, o namorado daquela maluca que falou um monte de idiotices na última conferência", é o que eles vão dizer de Shino. Eu preciso sair logo aqui. Tudo bem que eu faço um ótimo trabalho arruinando vidas – peça a Temari, ela teria um monte de histórias embaraçosas para contar sobre mim quando ainda namorava Gaara –, mas arruinar a minha vida já é o suficiente, não preciso arruinar a de Shino também. Parei de olhar para o lado e encarei a platéia intensamente tentando arranjar um rosto mais caridoso para me focar, mas só encontrei os olhos divertidos daquele tal dos escaravelhos, Okane.

- Senhoras e senhores – comecei, finalmente. Ouvi minha voz sair firme, o que é muito estranho, porque me sinto tão nervosa quanto Hinata em seu chá de cozinha – Muito obrigada a todos por comparecerem aqui hoje. Temos muitos cientistas ilustres entre nós, mas o entomólogo escolhido para ministrar a palestra sobre o trabalho de mutações genéticas dos insetos com relação à polinização é o doutor Aburame Shino. Por favor, uma salva de palmas.

Nem preciso dizer que a maiorias das coisas que disse eu retirei do folder que eles entregaram na entrada, não é? Respirei fundo, me afastei do púlpito e vi Shino subir a escadinha ao meu encontro. Aproximamo-nos e eu quis dar-lhe um sorriso, mas vi a sua boca em risca. Não me atrevi nem a olhá-lo nos olhos depois de ver seus lábios e abaixei a cabeça ao apertar sua mão. Seu toque foi frio. Não fisicamente, mas eu senti a frieza de seus sentimentos. Ele deve estar tão bravo comigo!

Desci a escadinha e vi a loira alemã vir em minha direção. Já estava pronta para abrir a boca e pedir desculpas, quando ela parou em minha frente, cruzou os braços e despejou:

- Está satisfeita? Aqueles cientistas vieram aqui para me ouvirem introduzir a convenção e tiveram que ouvir suas baboseiras! – ela tinha um sotaque tão perfeito quanto às sobrancelhas. Será que ela é entomóloga também? Não se parece nada com as outras duas mulheres meio mal-vestidas que vi anteriormente – Não diga nada! – fechei a boca; nem tinha percebido que ela se manteve aberta – O querido Shino já se desculpou o suficiente pela sua idiotice. Suma da minha vista!

O que mais eu poderia fazer depois disso? Claro que responder, não é? Eu é que não ia ficar parada ouvindo-a dizer essas coisas sobre mim – e sobre o acidente de ir parar lá naquele palco que nem fui eu quem provocou – e iria embora especialmente depois de ela chamar _meu _entomólogo, _meu_ namorado, de querido.

- Hei, eu não surgi lá em cima porque eu quis! – retruquei. Não muito inteligentemente, devo admitir – Foi um acidente.

- Evidentemente – ela me olhou com desdém dos pés a cabeça – Dá pra ver muito bem o que o Shino viu em você.

- É, também dá pra ver o que ele_ não viu_ em você – olhei para ela com o mesmo desdém dos pés a cabeça e, um pouco atrás, eu vi aquela lunática que me confundiu com essa bruxa abrindo a boca em uma exclamação muda. Dei um sorriso e saí dali.

* * *

Eu passei o caminho todo de volta em silêncio. Fiquei em silêncio também quando Shino me perguntou o que eu queria para o jantar e foi preparar qualquer coisa, já que eu não respondi. Fiquei em silêncio esperando-o falar, mas ele não falou. Tampouco eu. O silêncio estava me matando, eu queria pedir desculpas, mas estava em dúvida se ao menos devia _comentar_ aquele episódio malfadado. Passamos o jantar em silêncio e continuamos assim quando Shino pegou um livro, depois do banho, e sentou-se no canto do sofá pra ler. Depois que eu saí do banho, ainda estávamos em silêncio.

Um conselho? Nunca fique em silêncio com o seu namorado, é muito horrível.

- Porque estamos tão quietos? – a voz dele veio tão de repente que eu me assustei ao ouvi-la. Estava no meu cantinho do sofá, quieta, a televisão desligada, olhando para o nada e o vi pousar o livro sem marcar a página. E, dessa vez, ele não tinha uma resposta, pois logo após a perguntar não veio uma explicação introduzida por um "porque".

- Por que... Você está bravo comigo, não é? – arrisquei meio que me encolhendo.

Shino deixou o óculos escuro escorregar para a ponta de seu nariz em um sinal claro de que ele quer me observar atentamente.

- Estou?

Não tô entendendo mais nada.

- Está! Pela coisa de aparecer no palco e roubar o espaço daquela senhorita Schermer – o lembrei me empertigando no sofá e fazendo uma careta descaradamente ao falar o nome dela – Você passou por mim com um risco no lugar de lábios e não falou mais depois que saímos da conferência.

Shino ficou pensativo por um momento e, eu pude ver claramente, voltou os óculos no lugar com um micro-sorriso. O que _isso_ quer dizer?

- Eu não estou bravo com você agora nem naquela hora – ele voltou a pegar o livro – Estava irritado com a senhorita Schermer.

Pisquei desentendida, mas aposto que o meu namorado notou a minha felicidade irradiante quando eu me aproximei dele no sofá com um sorriso para perguntar:

- Estava bravo com ela por quê?

- Não gostei das coisas que ela disse sobre você – ele colocou-se atrás do livro enquanto dizia isso – Mesmo depois que eu disse quem você é pra mim e me desculpei já que eu não sabia o porquê de você estar lá, mas ela ainda disse mais coisas e eu a mandei calar a boca.

- Você... – podia sentir meus olhos arregalados. Não é emocionante quando o seu namorado de defende desse jeito? E também é muito, muito romântico! Quem precisa de príncipes em cavalos brancos quando pode ter um entomólogo desses? – Mandou ela calar a boca _por mim_?

Só que eu não dei tempo dele responder patavinas, pulei no seu pescoço tão rápido que apenas deu tempo de tirar o livro do meu caminho e jogá-lo em algum lugar da sala. Espero não ter quebrado nada. Shino me segurou quando rolamos no sofá acabando ele em cima de mim com meus braços em seu pescoço desferindo beijos por cada pedaço dele que eu encontrei disponíveis e voltando para sua boca repetidas vezes.

- Shino... – parei e sorri olhando pra ele. Arranquei seus óculos e passei os dedos por todos os contornos de seu rosto vendo-o fechar os olhos com o contato e beijar meus dedos quando os passei por sobre seus lábios finos. Retirei mechas de cabelo preto de cima de seus olhos para que pudesse olhá-lo perfeitamente. Respirei fundo e disse o que eu já deveria ter dito desde o casamento de Hinata – Eu amo você.

Prendi a respiração quando ele ficou tenso de surpresa. Lambeu os lábios, mas continuou com os olhos castanhos o tempo todo em cima dos meus. Fechei os olhos, pronta para dizer a ele que não precisava me responder a mesma coisa, que cada um demora tempos diferentes para dizer isso, mas senti os lábios dele nos meus como que me obrigando a abrir os olhos de novo e sua voz:

- Te amo também.

* * *

Eu não sou muito fã do outono. As folhas todas amarelam e caem, as flores murcham; a freguesia praticamente some; o céu fica cada vez mais cinzento. Claro que todas as coleções de outono/inverno nas melhores lojas são as mais sofisticadas, mas só há pouco tempo que eu consegui realmente – e com uma pequena ajuda de Shino depois que eu admiti para ele que sou uma chocólatra, falida e ex-encalhada – a sair do vermelho; não posso simplesmente me dar ao luxo de ir lá, renovar meu guarda-roupa e ficar falida novamente. Shino até quis me emprestar um pouco de dinheiro para eu poder comprar botas novas. Eu não aceitei, é claro; sou orgulhosa demais pra aceitar dinheiro do meu namorado para um par de botas. O que não o impediu de ir lá e comprar as botas "como presente de três meses", ele disse.

Eu nunca tive nenhuma memória realmente interessante que ocorrera no outono. No verão tínhamos as férias agitadas do colegial, tínhamos as competições de inverno e, é claro, minhas lindas flores na primavera. Nada de especial no outono além de um monte de folhas secas, um frio seco, pessoas secas.

Acordei totalmente perdida. Não sabia onde estava nem que horas eram, em que dia, mês, ano, século, cidade, país, mundo ou universo eu me encontrava. Apenas acordei atordoada no meio das cobertas deitada de atravessado na cama. Nua. Sentei-me na cama de um pulo tentando reconhecer o quarto em meio à penumbra sem sucesso e tentando, também, lembrar-me do que eu tinha feito na noite anterior. Olhei para baixo, para os meus seios desnudos, vendo algumas marcas vermelhas por ali. Uma, bem maior, perto do meu mamilo. Uau! Na afobação e em meio às cobertas conseguia cair da cama num tombo colossal, bater em uma estante e derrubar um monte de livro em cima de mim.

Aí a porta abriu:

- Ino, você está bem? – perguntou uma silhueta masculina parada na porta. O máximo que eu conseguia distinguir estando de ponta cabeça e com pouca luz era que o estranho usava nada mais, nada menos, que apenas uma cueca boxer branca.

Eu me lembro dessa cueca. E me lembro de tirá-la, girá-la por sobre a cabeça e arremessá-la para algum lugar de algum cômodo da casa. Ah, imagens começam a invadir a minha cabeça junto com sensações deliciosa e excitantes e... Céus! Fizemos tudo isso noite passada, Shino? Mas obviamente que ele não respondeu a uma das perguntas dos meus devaneios, não é?

Sabem o que é ter uma noite de transas e romance tão boa que na manhã seguinte você nem consegue se lembrar que é um ser humano? Pois é, quem não sabe devia experimentar.

- O que está fazendo aí? – Shino se aproximou de mim ainda estática no chão e agachou-se.

Só que eu não pude resistir. Fala sério, até parece que alguma outra mulher em sã consciência de que bem na sua frente está o homem da sua vida apenas de cueca preocupado com ela também resistiria. Então eu tentei voltar a ficar com a cabeça no lugar certo, ou seja, pro outro lado, e pulei em Shino levando-o ao chão sob mim. Ah, é realmente ótimo ter alguém sob si para amortecer a queda.

- Shino, isso vai acontecer aqui e agora! – olhei-o fundo nos olhos e dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso pervertido que só serviu para atiçá-lo a me beijar.

Ainda durante o beijo chutamos os livros que caíram da estante para os cantos e ficamos parcialmente em cima do edredom. Empurrei o peito de Shino – que estava até aquele momento apoiado nos cotovelos comigo nua entre suas pernas – para ficar deitado sobre o assoalho. Andei de joelhos até ficar sentada em seus quadris me mexendo sobre a cueca. O peito de Shino subiu muito quando ele arfou e agarrou minha cintura me puxando pra baixo e colocando a boca sobre a minha passando sua língua entre meus lábios e levando a minha língua para sua boca. Enquanto o beijava iniciei os movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril sentindo-o enrijecer.

- Ino... – ele arfou quando eu interrompi o beijo e saí de cima dele indo pra baixo e levando sua cueca comigo, deixando-o livre daquele incômodo inoportuno.

- Relaxe, Shino – eu lhe respondi beijando-lhe as pernas, subindo os beijos e deslizando as unhas por sua pele exposta – Apenas relaxe.

* * *

Abri a porta da floricultura silenciosamente, mas não ia agüentar ficar em silêncio tempo suficiente para pegar Shino de surpresa. Subi as escadas e deixei minha bolsa no sofá, assim como o casaco e a boina superestilosa que eu tenho desde sempre. Coisas desse tipo _nunca_ saem da moda. Subi as escadas até a estufa onde Shino ficara trabalhando enquanto eu ia visitar Temari e minha sobrinha. Ela está sozinha em casa esses dias, pois Shikamaru foi receber um prêmio de xadrez em algum lugar nos Estados Unidos – não que ela esteja reclamando, foi Temari mesma quem o obrigou a ir, porque Shikamaru disse que seria muito problemático ficar longe dela e de Akemi.

Esgueirei-me pela porta de vidro da estufa vendo a silhueta difusa de Shino lá dentro. Sorri e comecei a lhe contar tudo o que eu tinha feito e conversado com Temari sem nem parar para respira. Mesmo concentrado ao máximo eu já aprendi que Shino consegue me escutar, então somente peguei um regador pequeno, enchi de água e fui aguar umas gérberas sedentas ali no canto:

- Você sabe, a Akemi é aquela gracinha igual todos os bebês recém-nascidos, mas é meio chato porque ela ainda não faz muita coisa. Ela fica o tempo todo deitadinha, molenga. Parece um bebê feito de gelatina, sabe? E tem aqueles barulhos estranho que parece que ela está arrulhando como uma pomba – fiz uma pausa para respirar dar um olhar de esguelha para Shino. Ele parecia estar terminando o que quer que esteja fazendo, então eu continuei – Temari está maravilhosa como sempre. Forte e radiante por causa da filha, mas diz que está com os seios rachados e que dói muito. Eu mal posso esperar quando ela começar a andar, sabe, parecendo àqueles filhotes de pingüim? A coisa mais fofa!

- Ino...

- E os presentes que ela ganhou, então? Naruto e Sakura deram uma coleção de bichos de pelúcia de todo quanto é tipo. Akemi gostou tanto do tigre siberiano gigante que ele precisa ficar junto dela no berço. Hinata e Sasuke deram-lhe a maior casa de bonecas que eu já vi. Praticamente dá pra colocar Akemi lá dentro e ela seria uma mini-dona de casa.

- Ino, eu preciso ir embora.

- E eu estava pensando, na volta pra casa, o que é que nós dois podemos dar... – e foi então que eu finalmente ouvi que Shino estava me chamando e dizendo aquelas quatro palavras que demoraram uma eternidade para serem processadas no meu cérebro ainda maravilhado por ficar babando sobre minha afilhada – O que... O que é que você acabou de dizer, Shino?

- Eu preciso ir embora.

- Mas... – eu meio que já sabia a resposta para a pergunta que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas eu precisava ouvir dos lábios dele. Eu poderia estar enganada, terrivelmente enganada. Eu queria muito estar – Embora pra onde?

- Preciso voltar para terminar minha pesquisa na Europa – eu o vi dar um passo na minha direção e iniciar o movimento de levantar os braços para me envolver, mas eu o detive. Dei a volta me segurando em uma banca de Rosas Alegres – uma ironia enorme naquele momento – e senti... Ah, nem sei o que senti. Quando algo do tipo acontece com você, quando a pessoa que te ama simplesmente diz que vai embora, você não fica pensando no que sentiu naquele momento. Só sente, só dói, só se desespera e tenta mentir para si mesma dizendo que não, que aquilo não estava mesmo acontecendo.

Era como a revista dizia. Eu li e lá estava escrito que uma hora ele tinha que voltar para a Europa, mas era uma revista que fazia fofoca. Eu nunca fui muito de acreditar em tudo o que uma revista de fofoca escreve. Seria a mesma coisa que acreditar que a Lady Gaga é hermafrodita ou que Michael Jackson está fazendo como Elvis Presley e só fingindo que morreu. Simplesmente _não dá_ pra confiar nesse tipo de revista.

Mas é completamente possível confiar em palavras de verdade ditas tão fortemente na sua cara como um tapa.

E sabe o que era pior? Não parecia fazer nenhuma diferença pra ele.

- Não é por muito tempo, então...

- CALE A BOCA! – eu gritei com todas as minhas forças, os olhos fechados para dar ainda mais efeito, a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas retidas. Quando Gaara _foi embora_ ele não me avisou, porque também não sabia, e aquilo doeu muito. _Saber_ que Shino está indo embora por vontade própria e me deixando ali doeu de uma forma completamente diferente. Eu só queria gritar com ele, tirá-lo da minha vista o mais rápido possível e não voltar a encontrá-lo nunca mais, já que ele estava fazendo isso comigo.

Pensando no que aconteceu depois, eu percebi que, se ele tivesse dito de uma forma diferente ou se eu não tivesse sido covarde e tivesse conversado com ele sobre a matéria da revista onde estava escrito que ele iria embora em breve, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. No momento, porém, eu estava brava, ferida, desesperada, completamente fora de mim.

- Se você vai embora, faça isso agora! Pegue o que você tem que pegar e simplesmente vá! – continuei gritando, mas num tom mais baixo. Dei-lhe as costas e abri os olhos. Junto com meus olhos abertos, vieram as lágrimas, mas eu encarava a parede de vidro da estufa.

- Ino – ele me chamou de novo, a voz em um tom que eu não reconheci. Apertei meus braços com as mãos para me manter firme. Não estava adiantando muito e eu sabia que logo iria cair ali na estufa, no meio daquele outono seco, e chorar até minhas lágrimas secarem, chorar até ficar tão cansada que acabaria dormindo por ali. Chorar até alguém saber do que aconteceu e ir me encontrar chorando na estufa.

Quando eu me virei, Shino já não estava mais ali e ouvi a porta da escada batendo.

* * *

**Gente, o que eu fiz? o.o  
Shino foi embora, a Ino está sozinha de novo e o que será que vai acontecer agora? Sinceramente, nem eu sei, porque fui escrevendo esse capítulo na empolgação e saiu isso. Espero que vocês me perdoem por desmanchar o casal vinte e esperem os próximos capítulos, quem sabe?**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Lust Lotu's _(A Temari com certeza é um perigo e, coitada da Ino, só acontece desgraça com ela. Vai comprar meus livros? Que bom, obrigada! Beijos.);_  
Marcy Bolger_ (Obrigada por seu carinho, Marcy-chan, e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando a história, eu tento fazer uma Ino mais leve e engraçada mesmo. Obrigada por tudo! Beijos.);  
_Sofia di Luna_ (Obrigada, que bom que gostou do capítulo. Nossa, tanta gente me pedindo o telefone do Kiba, ele vai ter muito trabalho! Beijos.);  
_Estrela Malfoy_ (Desculpe a demora, Estrela-chan. Sim, o Shino gosta mesmo muito da Ino, mas veja só o que aconteceu! Eu mesma espero que as coisas dêem certo. Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos!);  
_Diny_ (Claro que você adora essa, é a minha única história que você lê, sua cretininha! Te amo. Beijos!);  
_Camila_ (O capítulo anterior também foi o que eu mais ri, adoro cenas Tema/Shika, eles são demais. Desculpe a demora. Beijos!);  
_Kaya_ (Até que enfim uma review sua, ainda mais que tem um superconteúdo nela. Te amo mesmo assim, fazer o quê? Beijos!);  
_V. Lovett_ (Sério que já ficou perdida num hospital? Eu sei, a Ino é louca. Foi a convivência com a mãe dela. Ah, com tantos pedidos, o Kiba cobra caro! Beijos.);  
_Nha T._ (Pois é, mas será que o Shino matou a barata mesmo? Dúvidas. Desculpe te deixar ávida por resposta, Nha-chan, mas eu acho que esse capítulo não ajudou, não é? Desculpe a demora. Beijos!);  
_Hana-Lis_ (Hana-chan, minha margarida, o que é que você acha? Será que no último minuto o Shino não vai embora de verdade, vai voltar com a Ino e vão acontecer coisas na estufa? Só no próximo capítulo. E Kiba como garoto propaganda promocional realmente funcionou. Beijos!);  
_Felt Morgan._ (Temari dá medo em todo mundo, sinta-se bem vinda ao clube! E eu acho que não vai acontecer o pedido de casamento, Morgan-chan. Ou será que vai? Ah, eu mesma estou tão confusa! Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos.);  
_Pink Ringo_ (Não grila com seu sumiço, Pink-sama, eu entendi a situação. Desculpe a demora pra atualizar sua fic, mas estou me dividindo em muitas coisas no momento. Fico feliz, felicíssima, que esteja gostando, já que é escrita especialmente pra você. Te adoro muito, beijos!);  
_Guida-Hyuuga_ (Quer saber um segredo, Guida-chan? Antes da Pink-sama me pedir essa fic, eu também não gostava de Shino/Ino, mas fui me encantando conforme fui escrevendo. Eu prefiro a Ino com o Gaara, mas esse casal me cativou. Que bom que cativou você também. Beijos!);  
_Coelha-chan_ (Que bom que você gostou da minha fic, mesmo que não seja da sua preferência, Coelha-chan, isso me deixa muito feliz. Quer o telefone do Kiba? Acho melhor entrar na fila. Obrigada por ler. Beijos!).

**Sim, me deu uma louca e eu resolvi responder as review individualmente, já que eu não fazia isso há muito tempo. Acho que desde que meu nick era "E-Pontas", coisa antiga. Espero que tenham gostado, já que eu deveria estar estudando pra prova de história, mas estou aqui atualizando a fic. Se eu tirar vermelha a culpa será de vocês, apesar de eu adorar a todos!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	14. Epifanias

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

**Capítulo 13 – Epifanias**

_**Losing You – Dream Evil**_

_I__n the dead of the night  
As the candles die out  
I'm watching her going to sleep  
She has to be strong  
She's left all along  
I have to go out in the fields_

Eu caí como minhas lágrimas. Cada uma delas que atingia o chão da estufa era um pedaço do meu sentimento, mas por mais que o sentimento vazasse de mim, ele não parecia acabar. Através do vidro eu vi o outono seco, com suas folhas secas e pessoas secas, vir me tornar mais uma pessoa seca. Eu me sentei ali, me encostei ao chão sentindo-o frio e chorei e solucei e deixei a dor preencher tudo, como se eu não pudesse mais voltar do abismo em que caíra. Eu sei que posso, porém. Eu já caí num abismo parecido uma vez e voltei, era só uma questão de tempo e paciência, mas antes de vir esse tempo e essa paciência, ainda vai doer muito.

As mulheres dos inúmeros filmem a que assisti e nos inúmeros romances que li, as mulheres que perdiam os homens que amavam e sofriam diante das câmeras e através da tinta das páginas não sabiam de nada e eu prometi nunca mais me comover com aquelas besteiras. Não me importei de ficar lá chorando quando a noite veio e agradeci pelos insetos ainda estarem por ali, zumbindo de vez em quando. Era a reminiscência de Shino e eram reconfortantes, apesar do meu medo mortal de todos eles. Eu me vi procurando por eles, querendo que eles pousassem em mim como pousavam nas flores ao meu redor, em todas as flores que eu sempre cuidei com todo o carinho e todos os insetos que sempre foram o orgulho de Shino. Nenhum deles veio pousar em mim. Talvez em outro momento eu tivesse agradecido por isso, mas deitada em meio a minha tristeza o único pensamento que me assaltou é que insetos não pousam em flores murchas.

Não queria pensar em mais nada, mas quando você não quer pensar em nada, é aí que os pensamentos realmente te assaltam. Eles chegam sem permissão e, um depois do outro, tomam um rumo que você já não pode controlar, como um pesadelo. Fechei os olhos para afastá-los e para conter as lágrimas, não consegui fazer nenhum dos dois. Ainda deitada no chão da estufa, sob o meu canteiro de Rosas Alegres – aquelas maravilhas multicoloridas – eu adormeci chorando e em meus pesadelos, eu via a mesma cena – Shino indo embora – e eu sem fazer nada, olhando para ele.

_You're all I ever wanted  
There's just pain without you  
But some things come between us, my love_

* * *

- Ino – tem alguém me chamando, tem uma mão em meu ombro, mas eu não quero abrir os olhos e ver a minha realidade amarga e seca, como esse outono – Ino, você vai congelar se continuar aqui fora.

Eu já não me importo e quero dizer isso a quem quer que seja que está me chamando, que está tentando me confortar, mas as palavras não vêm. Está mesmo frio e o frio não é bom, pois me lembra que não há mais ninguém para me dar calor. Eu abro os olhos e as esmeraldas de Sakura estão meio aflitas, piedosas e tristes, apesar do pequeno sorriso que ela tenta me dar.

- Venha comigo, vou te preparar um chá bem quente – ela esfrega meus braços para me aquecer, mas eu não me mexo. Devo estar horrível, mas não me importo.

Se eu simplesmente pular daqui de cima, vai doer tanto quando a dor que estou sentindo agora? Eu já me fiz essa pergunta uma vez, só que não tenho coragem nem forças para pular.

- Ele foi embora... – é tudo o que consigo sussurrar. Só a verdade sai de mim, porque é só essa verdade que eu consigo ver, ouvir e sentir. Pra mim, em minha cabeça, já não existe mais a possibilidade de me enfiar em uma fantasia, me esconder atrás de um devaneio ou simplesmente me drogar com chocolate – Sakura, Shino foi embora...

- Oh, Ino – a voz dela está carregada de pena e seus braços me apertam num abraço de pena. E por mais humilhante que eu acredito que isso seja, não a afasto – Venha, eu vou te levar pra dentro.

Mal consigo andar e minhas pernas tremem quando sustentam meu peso, mas apesar disso eu ando, passo a passo até entrar em casa, porque eu sei que mesmo com todo o peso da dor, ainda há como seguir em frente. Essa foi à lição mais dura que a perda de Gaara me ensinou e com a perda de Shino eu posso confirmar.

Sakura me levou até a cama e me ajudou a tirar o casaco e os sapatos quando me sentei nela. Enfiei-me sob as cobertas quentes sentindo o cheiro de Shino nelas, mas não contei isso a Sakura ou ela me obrigaria a ir ao apartamento dela. Agradeço toda a boa vontade da minha melhor amiga, mas ela não faz idéia à vontade de apenas ficar sozinha que eu tenho agora. Ela sumiu porta a fora e voltou da cozinha com duas canecas fumegantes de chocolate-quente. Senti enjoou só com o cheiro, mas segurei a caneca com as duas mãos. Queimei os dedos e nem senti.

- Há quanto tempo você está sozinha lá em cima, Ino?

Balancei a cabeça. Não faço idéia que horas são nem que dia é hoje.

- Acho que você pegou um resfriado – a mão dela voou para a minha testa para sentir a temperatura, depois me obrigou a abrir a boca para olhar minha garganta com a sua lanterna de médica. Só agora que percebi que Sakura está de jaleco e com a roupa azul do hospital por baixo do casaco – É melhor você não ficar sozinha hoje a noite, vou ligar pra sua mãe.

- Sakura, não... – eu pedi segurando seu pulso antes que alcançasse o telefone, mas ela me ignorou.

- Ino, olhe bem pra você. Não há meios de eu te deixar sozinha assim – ainda tinha pena em seu olhar. Soltei seu pulso, porque acho mesmo que mereço algumas horas com minha mãe me dizendo que não consigo segurar homem algum e que eu já levei foras antes, não tem porque ficar _tão_ deprimida – Sabe que as outras estão ocupadas.

Dei-lhe as costas e ouvi o discar dos números no telefone. Ela saiu do quarto para não me perturbar com a conversa. Em uma hora, no máximo, minha mãe já estará aqui, ela não perde esse tipo de oportunidade.

Na parede branca do quarto eu vi a projeção da vida das minhas amigas. Sakura deveria estar no hospital antes de vir pra cá e provavelmente vai ter que voltar pra lá quando sair daqui. Hinata está ocupada demais sendo uma mulher casada e formando uma família. Temari tem a pequena Akemi e precisa dedicar toda sua atenção a ela. Tenten está na China. Elas têm suas vidas, não são fracassadas, chocólatras, falidas e – novamente – encalhadas como eu.

Não sei quando fechei os olhos, não sei quando as lágrimas deixaram de escorrer deles fechados, adormeci e só me lembro que acordei.

* * *

- Inoshi, quer parar de fazer barulho? Você vai acordá-la!

- Desculpe, querida.

Abri os olhos quando ouvi essas vozes e jurei estar em um pesadelo. Um maldito pesadelo persistente onde eu estou com gripe, meus pais estão cuidando de mim e Shino foi embora. Coisas que realmente poderiam acontecer nos meus pesadelos, não é?

A silhueta de minha mãe debruçou-se para dentro do quarto, depois recuou aborrecida:

- Viu o que você fez? Ela acordou.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, desculpe, Ino...

- Saia já daqui. Arranje algo pra fazer na rua, compre o jornal, ágüe as plantas, mas pare de fazer barulho aqui.

Mamãe fechou a porta do meu quarto com uma bandeja enorme de café da manhã – café japonês, já que é o único que mamãe sabe fazer – e eu me sentei na cama. A cortina estava cerrada sem deixar que nenhuma nesga de sol penetrasse, se bem que eu já não sei mais se é dia ou noite.

- Olá, querida, como está se sentindo? – eu não respondi. Julguei que, pela minha cara, era bem óbvio – Trouxe um café da manhã reforçado pra você e os compridos pra gripe que Sakura prescreveu.

Deixei-a colocar a bandeja sobre as minhas pernas esticadas sem dizer uma palavra.

- Coma tudo, porque eu e seu pai estamos aqui pra cuidar de você.

- Não quero comer, mãe – empurrei a bandeja sentindo que qualquer coisa que eu colocar no estômago agora vai simplesmente voltar e não vai ter a aparência agradável com que entrou.

- Você tem que comer, querida – ela sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado pegando um pouco de arroz e tentando me dar – Como você espera arranjar outro namorado em breve se não comer e ficar linda?

- Mãe – virei o rosto pra ela, mas depois desisti da idéia. Como ela podia dizer uma coisa daquelas naquele momento? – Eu... Não quero comer e não quero ficar linda, só quero ficar sozinha.

Eu fui firme e imaginei que com isso talvez mamãe simplesmente fosse embora pra casa, com papai. Imaginei que, como qualquer outra mãe, ela entenderia o que estava acontecendo comigo, o que eu estava passando e simplesmente acataria meu pedido.

Mas a minha mãe não é como qualquer outra mãe, certo?

- Ino – a sua voz mudou de tonalidade e tal tonalidade me obrigou a encará-la quando ela se levantou e se afastou alguns passos da minha cama – Eu não vou deixá-la fazer isso de novo.

Fiquei encarando-a sem saber o que diabos ela estava falando agora, mas minha mãe começou a chorar no momento que eu pensei que ela estava completamente biruta e que seria um choque para papai, mas teríamos que internar mamãe em algum lugar _apropriado._

- O que você fez a si mesma quando Gaara morreu ainda é uma lembrança muito recente na minha memória – ela soluçou. Seu corpo inteiro tremia com o choro e eu me senti desesperada. Nunca antes que vi minha mãe chorar como ela está fazendo agora – E eu jurei que jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer a você novamente. Não foi assim que eu criei você, Yamanaka Ino.

- Mãe...

- Você quer definhar? Quer ficar amargurada e se enrolar nesse seu casulo? Faça isso, mas depois não se arrependa, porque Gaara morreu, mas Shino está a uma distância que você ainda pode percorrer.

Minha mãe saiu chorando e com pressa. Ouvi meu pai fazendo perguntas e ela respondendo bruscamente, depois houve três batidinhas na porta – meu pai se despedindo – e a porta da frente se fechando.

Eu me deitei de novo, mas não dormi.

Foi só quando anoiteceu que eu percebi que, enquanto minha mãe falava, eu também chorei.

* * *

Há uma semana que eu não vejo Shino.

No dia de segunda-feira eu saí da cama, como sempre. Tomei um demorado banho e vesti-me pra trabalhar. Tomei café da manhã e fiz todas as coisas normais que eu sempre fiz todos os dias desde que me mudei para aquela floricultura. Não era uma segunda-feira chata depois de um dos malditos treze dias e eu nem estava menstruada, era só uma segunda-feira – o dia que a maioria dos seres humanos detesta.

Há uma semana que eu não o sinto, não o cheiro, não o toco, não faço amor com ele. Há uma semana que as únicas coisas que habitam minha mente são seu toque, seu cheiro, o jeito de me levar à loucura. Mas lá no fundinho da minha cabeça estão as palavras de minha mãe e o seu rosto choroso. Quando tudo aconteceu com Gaara eu somente pensei em como eu poderia sobreviver sem ele e esqueci que as pessoas que me amam – apesar de tudo – poderiam se machucar também. Dessa vez eu estou pensando nelas e é esse pensamento que me obrigou a sair da cama na segunda-feira e todos os dias depois daquele.

Eles acabaram vindo aqui, todos eles, como amigos fazem quando descobrem que algo do tipo aconteceu com você. Eles não viriam se não soubessem que o sentimento que eu nutri por Shino era forte, porque eles não vieram com nenhum outro término de namoro meu – daqueles que o cara sempre me levava para o mesmo restaurante perto da minha casa onde o garçom já estava tão acostumado que, ao invés de trazer champanha para comemorar, trazia vinho, que é pra se lamentar. Isso, é claro, quando se é uma ocasião como essa, porque em um almoço em família que aquele seu tio distante fala de abrir um vinho, você não pensa que alguém morreu para ele estar querendo lamentar, não é?

Temari me ameaçou quase como a minha mãe, com Akemi nos braços de Shikamaru logo atrás dela. Pelo jeito ela o fez perder uma partida de xadrez muito importante – porque é isso o que o Shikamaru faz, sabe, ele joga xadrez por aí e ganha dinheiro por isso, mas acho que só acontece porque ele é campeão nacional – somente para vir me ver. Eu estava como estive quando todos os meus amigos vieram me ver: na floricultura, atrás do meu balcão.

- Eu te odeio – ela me disse batendo a mão com força em minha frente.

- O quê? – perguntei tentando aparentar toda a normalidade e alegria que eu normalmente sinto quando estou com Temari.

- Eu-te-odeio – ela disse devagar – Como assim você simplesmente o mandou embora? Eu não acredito!

- Temari, ele foi embora – eu tentei explicar que a culpada não era eu, que quem tinha simplesmente dito que precisava ir era Shino, mas ela não quis me ouvir – Pra Europa, com dizia a revista.

- Nem que ele tivesse ido até o inferno, Ino, você não pode deixar um homem desses só ir embora. Se o Shikamaru não existisse, pode apostar que _eu_ estaria indo atrás desse seu entomólogo.

Cara, choquei! Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe que a Temari é louca pelo Shikamaru, tanto que ela desistiu de um emprego no Louvre por ele. É, O Louvre, aquela com a Mona Lisa e da qual Dan Brown fez um monte de merchandising. Temari é muito boa com arte, apesar de toda a sua – delicadeza? Afabilidade? Cortesia? – _fineza_.

- Nosso amor é digno de filme, não acha? – comentou Shikamaru tentando tirar a filha de perto de uma samambaia – coincidentemente a mesma samambaia onde me escondi quando conheci Shino – antes que ela arrancasse todas as folhas.

- A questão, Ino, é que você o deixou ir embora fácil demais. Você não deu tempo a ele para se explicar.

- Você conversou com Shino antes dele ir?

- Não.

- Então como pode saber o que aconteceu? – eu sei que Temari é durona e tudo o mais, mas eu nunca a imaginei como uma bruxa. Sabe, não uma _verdadeira_ bruxa, com bola de cristal e tudo. Sei lá, algumas daquelas obras de arte são mesmo antigas, talvez alguma delas tenha uma oração pragmática budista que deu certo.

- Eu te conheço há muito tempo, Yamanaka Ino – os olhos de Temari continuavam tão duros quanto sua posição perante minha atitude – ou falta dela – quando Shino se foi, embora ela tivesse parado de gritar que me odeia – Ele foi embora, você não o impediu, então não tem direito algum de se afogar em qualquer mágoa que você esteja acumulando no seu baldinho interior, me entendeu?

- Você tá quase parecendo a minha mãe, sabia?

- Sei que sua mãe pode ser uma megera casamenteira demoníaca, mas ela ainda é sua mãe e não quer te ver daquele jeito de novo. Ninguém quer, aliás.

- Todos os problemáticos pensaram que você ia "acompanhar" o Gaara da última vez.

"Todos os problemáticos" é o jeito carinhoso com que Shikamaru designa os nossos amigos. Na verdade, eu tenho uma teoria de que ele chama a todo mundo que ele gosta de "problemático". Vejam Akemi, por exemplo. O apelido que esse Nara deu a ela é "mini-problemática".

- Só vou te dar um último aviso – Temari se aproximou de mim por cima do balcão estreitando os olhos de uma forma que me deixou mesmo com medo – Se aparecer qualquer chance de você ficar junto de Shino de novo, agarre com as duas mãos e não solte, senão eu te agarro pelos cabelos e solto no meio de um exame de abelhas africanas.

Daí ela, Shikamaru e Akemi foram embora. Eles me deixaram pensando por longos períodos de tempo, entre uma vista e outra. Enquanto eu atendia um cliente ou recebia a encomenda de um buquê, coroa ou arranjo especial eu me mantinha ocupada, então não tinha que ficar pensando em Shino, mas como a minha floricultura pode se tornar bem calma em certos dias sobrou tempo suficiente para eu pensar. É claro, até a segunda-feira seguinte.

Sabe a sensação de querer ficar sozinho, mas precisar desesperadamente de alguém? Foi à sensação que eu tive, dia após dia sem Shino. Eu sabia que iria passar, pois lição antiga é aquela de que o tempo cura todas as feridas. Nunca gostei de me machucar, porque sempre há a cicatriz. A minha cicatriz, no entanto, chegou um pouco tarde e era feita de papel.

Eu estranhei no dia em que Naruto e Sakura vieram me visitar, porque eles trouxeram Sasuke a tiracolo. Precisei olhar duas vezes antes de perceber que eram mesmo somente os três, sem Hinata escondida atrás do marido ou coisa assim, de tão pequenina que ela é. Estranho, mas resolvi não comentar nada, apenas aceitei que ela é ocupada dando aquelas aulas na faculdade e não podia simplesmente sair no meio do dia. Quanto aos outros: Sasuke tem a própria empresa, Naruto fica bastante tempo na cidade agora que Sakura engravidou e Sakura deve estar em um de seus dias de folga. Eles vieram e se foram, como todos os outros meus amigos. Na segunda-feira seguinte, porém, o sino tilintou para anunciar a entrada de Kiba e Hinata.

- Olá, Ino – cumprimentou Hinata em sua vozinha de sino se aproximando do balcão – Desculpe-nos não ter vindo antes.

- Hei, Ino – sorriu Kiba com os caninos aparecendo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kiba continuou assumindo um semblante sério que o deixava sexy de um jeito diferente – Nós demoramos pra vir aqui porque Shino nos pediu pra fazer isso.

- Shino... Quê? – não entendi direito como deveria processar essa informação.

- Ele imaginou que você fosse ficar zangada, ele já conhece bem a sua personalidade – Kiba continuou e eu vi Hinata tirar alguma coisa de um dos bolsos do casaco.

- Aqui – ela colocou sobre o balcão um envelope lacrado com o meu nome escrito como destinatário por uma letra que eu já estava cansada e ver – Shino nos deixou isso para entregar a você.

Peguei a carta avidamente sentindo o meu coração acelerar. Com certeza que Hinata e Kiba ouviram os meus batimentos, porque se a meus ouvidos eles pareciam tambores anunciando uma guerra, para eles deve ter parecido o show do Metallica. Senti o meu sangue correndo rapidamente e muito quente pelas minhas veias e as minhas mãos tremiam quando consegui rasgar o envelope – com alguma ajuda da delicadeza de Hinata, senão eu teria rasgado a carta junto. Segurei-a o mais firmemente que pude em frente a meus olhos.

"_Ino,_

_Por não ter comentado antes o fato de que precisei voltar para a Europa, presumi que a sua reação seria um tanto exagerada, por isso desculpe-me. Acredito que a essa altura já te conheça bem o suficiente para poder prever algumas das suas atitudes, porque você é uma pessoa que confia facilmente e pessoas assim são facilmente interpretadas, apesar de, mesmo assim, você me surpreender a cada instante._

_Quando soube que precisava voltar para a Europa o meu primeiro pensamento foi o de trazê-la comigo. A duração dessa última fase da minha pesquisa é de apenas um mês e eu já tinha deixado tudo acertado com seu pai para tomar conta da floricultura durante esse tempo. Como você não me deu tempo de explicar a situação, achei melhor deixar essa carta aos cuidados de Hinata e Kiba para que eles a entregassem a você depois de uma semana, quando presumo que estará mais calma e acessível a explicações._

_Por te amar te quero comigo._

_Shino."._

Sinceramente, acho que Shino nunca falou tanto comigo e de uma vez só quanto fez com essa carta tão breve. Só sei que, quando terminei de lê-la, queria voar para a Europa, mesmo que o lugar que ele esteja seja a Islândia. Não tem problema, eu sei que posso agüentar um friozinho para ficar junto dele. Francamente, que mulher resiste depois de uma declaração dessas? Bem, se tem alguma mulher que resiste – acredito que especialmente alguma que faça parte de uma instituição feminista –, eu não sou uma delas. Foi uma epifania e eu gostei da sensação. Não sabe como é? Bem, uma epifania é como a sensação prazerosa de terminar aquela prova de matemática – ou química, geografia, arte moderna, sociologia jurídica, anatomia, que seja – super complicada e descobrir que você foi bem, exatamente o contrário do que você pensava que iria acontecer.

_Isso_ é uma epifania. Ou, pelo menos, foi o mais próximo que eu consegui chegar de definir uma.

Amassei a carta quando me virei para encarar Hinata e Kiba. Ambos me sorriam e ela me passou outro envelope do mesmo modo que o primeiro. Este, porém, continha uma passagem de avião para Amsterdã.

- É para o vôo de hoje à noite – disse Hinata aproximando-se da escada – Kiba pode ficar aqui enquanto eu te ajudo a fazer as malas, se quiser.

Obviamente que, depois das atuais circunstâncias, eu recusei, não é?

* * *

Hinata me ajudou a fazer as malas, eu provavelmente peguei todas as roupas e documentos necessários para uma viagem internacional, uma viagem intercontinental – nunca viajei para fora do Japão, mas Gaara me fez tirar um passaporte, para qualquer eventualidade. Eu já estou no aeroporto com algumas horas de antecedência olhando fixamente para o painel de vôo e me certificando do horário a cada cinco minutos. Já passei na delicatessen e comprei chocolate, revistas – nenhuma National Geographic – e um livro de auto-ajuda. Esse último não sei bem o porquê, acho que o rosto simpático do autor me cativou, ele tem um jeito de vovô.

Mesmo assim ainda tenho a sensação de que esqueci alguma coisa.

Enquanto vínhamos pra cá Hinata recebeu uma ligação de Sasuke que iria voltar para casa mais cedo já que alguns testes com os novos aviões fabricados pela empresa dele foram cancelados graças a uma nevasca que parecia estar se aproximando. Ela, é claro, teve a bondade de relatar pra mim o motivo da ligação que ela não pode deixar de atender.

Com essa informação eu consegui me lembrar bem o que é que esqueci em casa: minha coragem, ao lado da foto de Gaara.

* * *

_- Fique calma, Ino – ele me disse pela terceira vez, me tranqüilizando por telefone. Sempre que Gaara viajava, eu não conseguia evitar ficar preocupada. Francamente, quem poderia não ficar preocupada? – Estou no aeroporto do Cairo agora, chego hoje à noite._

_- Só vou ficar calma quando você estiver com os dois pés em terra firme, na minha frente, no aeroporto japonês – respondi emburrada._

_- Certo._

_- Vou te pegar – despedimo-nos e desliguei o telefone._

_Quando apertei o botão de desligar foi que percebi que tínhamos esquecido, os dois, de dizer "eu te amo"._

_Eu não assisti as notícias aquele dia, muito menos as metereológicas, e não sabia de nada quando cheguei ao aeroporto. Perguntei se havia algum vôo atrasado e a moça respondeu não e então perguntei se demoraria muito para o avião vindo do Cairo pousar. Ela novamente me deu uma resposta negativa e me aproximei das enormes janelas para esperar e observar os aviões pousando e decolando._

_Esperei vinte minutos e ouvi a moça nos interfones do aeroporto avisando o que avião vindo do Cairo se preparava para pousar. Fixei ainda mais meus olhos na pista e vi um avião descendo, deslizando pela pista. Os cantos dela estavam cobertos de branco pela neve que caíra não fazia muito tempo. O grande avião comercial tocou com as rodas na pista e eu respirei aliviada, mas não o vi parando. Fixei meus olhos no avião enquanto ele deslizava pela pista e não parava e um alerta vermelho começou a apitar na minha cabeça enquanto o meu coração se tornava uma amêndoa e não era o suficiente para bombear sangue para o meu corpo. Encostei a mão no vidro no momento que a traseira do avião levantou do chão e ele explodiu numa imensa bola de fogo._

_Minhas pernas não me sustentaram mais e eu caí com a mão ainda parada sobre as enormes vidraças do aeroporto enquanto o mundo se movia ao meu redor. Minha outra mão tentou cobrir minha boca aberta por onde passava um grito mudo e dos meus olhos saíram lágrimas que escorreram tanto que eu parei de sentir em certo momento._

* * *

_- Última chamada para o vôo 209 com destino a Amsterdã, Holanda, com escala em Moscou, Rússia _ – a voz da moça no interfone, tão parecida com a voz da moça daquele dia, me acordou dessa lembrança. Sequei a lágrima que eu senti em meu rosto e peguei minhas malas _– Senhores passageiros, favor se dirigirem ao portão de embarque quatro._

Muito bem, Ino. Você ainda se lembra como se anda, não é? Um passo de cada vez, um pé na frente do outro e tudo ficará bem. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu entreguei minha passagem para a moça simpática, mas com um olhar cansado, parada próxima ao portão de embarque.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita... – ela leu meu nome na passagem – Yamanaka, é um vôo perfeitamente seguro.

Perguntei-me se a assessora de embarque também disse isso a Gaara antes dele entrar naquele avião no Cairo.

Realmente precisei parar no corredor de embarque e me agachei recostada a parede tentando respirar fundo e ficar calma. Tudo isso era por Shino e, mesmo com o acidente de Gaara, aviões _ainda_ são o meio mais seguro de se viajar, não é? Quero dizer, pelo menos é o que dizem as pesquisas daqueles caras que, sem mais nada legal para fazer, já tendo zerado todos os jogos de vídeos-game e RPG disponíveis, vão querer saber qual o meio de transporte mais seguro de se viajar.

Levantei e meus olhos se encontraram com os olhos pequenos e castanhos de um senhor que parecia ser muito requintado com um colete inglês de onde pendia uma corrente de relógio de ouro e cabelos brancos. Mais do que o autor do livro de auto-ajuda que comprei esse senhor, sim, parecia com um autêntico avô.

- Você não se sente bem, minha jovem?

- Não, sim, não... Quero dizer...

- Evidentemente você parece não se sentir bem com aviões.

- Não, aviões me deixam... Muito nervosa – o que é que eu estava pensando quando vi aquela maldita passagem de avião? Tudo bem que eu não contei a Shino sobre como Gaara morreu, mas não teria sido muito mais divertido se eu tivesse ido até o norte do Japão e depois até a Rússia para viajar com aquele trem que atravessa o país? Daí era só um pulinho até a Holanda, já que todos os países da Europa são minúsculos.

- Qual é sua poltrona, minha cara?

- É a 6B, primeira classe.

- Excelente, logo ao lado da minha – ele segurou minha mão e como a única coisa de tinha na mão era uma maleta fina, pegou meu nécessaire e carregou-o para dentro.

Eu ainda tremia quando passei pela porta do avião, quando fui guiada para minha poltrona na primeira classe – Shino é rico, eu tive que me lembrar quando a moça no check-in disse onde eu iria ficar no avião – e quando me sentei. O senhor colocou nossas coisas nos porta bagagens em cima e eu me agarrei aos braços da poltrona depois de prender o cinto tão forte que acho que estanquei minha circulação. No começo daquilo tudo, quando a emoção da carta e da minha impetuosidade de querer fazer essa loucura de amor era ainda o sentimento que predominava sobre o meu medo, eu pensei em me sentar ao lado de um cara estonteantemente bonito – e nisso a imagem de uma mistura de Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom e Johnny Depp me veio à mente –, segurar uma daquelas taças triangulares de Martini e dizer a ele que eu não estava disponível, dizer a ele que eu estava, na verdade, indo ver o homem mais romântico e maravilhoso do mundo, coisa que ele nunca nem poderia chegar aos pés, mas ainda bem que foi esse senhor sofisticado quem sentou ao meu lado, porque ele me deu o conselho mais sábio que alguém poderia me dar:

- Assim que o carrinho passar, cara, tome um dose dupla de whisky e essa tremedeira irá parar em um instante.

Mas antes do carrinho passar ainda tínhamos que decolar e quando o avião começou a taxiar na pista eu me agarrei tão firmemente a essa poltrona que, se não a perfuraram, então tenho certeza que nunca descolarão daqui.

"É tudo por Shino", repeti como um mantra em minha cabeça.

- Cara, diga-me de novo, você está enfrentando esse seu medo por um homem? – daí eu descobri que o senhor simpático e sofisticado era gay. Concordei com a cabeça fazendo o mínimo de movimentos que conseguia – Só espero que ele realmente valha à pena, pois essa sua fobia é digna de terapia.

- Vale – foi o único momento da viagem que eu disse algo com a firmeza necessária para ser enfática – Ele realmente vale à pena.

* * *

**Olá, primeira atualização de Natal, gente!**

**Eu não sei o que dizer quanto a esse capítulo, eu não gosto muito do drama, prefiro a Ino mais engraçada, mas gostei do fim. Infelizmente essa fic tá acabando, foi a coisa mais gostosa de escrever, mas tudo que é bom uma hora acaba, não é? Acho que haverá apenas mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Desculpem qualquer erro, no momento acabou a força e escrever só com a luz do notebook é uma dureza. E eu tô com raiva, porque a luz acabou justo no meio de Dirty Dancing.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Elys, Hana-Lis, Guida-Hyuuga, Luciana Fernandes, Pink Ringo, Camila, Hyuuga Ana-chan, Taliane, Lust Lotu's, Princess, V. Lovett, Estrela Malfoy, Nha T., FranHyuuga, Nara F.C., Sakdi Drevonuoir, Luanaa _e _Toph-baka._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**FELIZ NATAL E PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	15. Boa, hein, Yamanaka Ino?

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

**-**

_Presente para_ Pink Ringo

**-**

**Capítulo 14 – Boa, hein, Yamanaka Ino?**

A pior parte do vôo é, definitivamente – e comprovadamente, pode perguntar para qualquer viajante aéreo que você encontrar, desde o piloto, as aeromoças e os passageiros – é o pouso. Quem em sã consciência quer que o avião, um monstro de aço já suficientemente pesado sem ter que carregar nada, com mais algumas toneladas de passageiros e bagagens, simplesmente comece a inclinar para frente e perder altitude? E quando o meu avião começou a fazer isso, eu quis gritar que não, que estava tudo bem e que não precisávamos pousar. Nunca.

Quero dizer, entrar aqui foi uma luta, superar o pânico pré-decolagem, durante decolagem e pós-decolagem também não foi uma das tarefas mais agradáveis, mas o vôo seguiu sem nenhuma turbulência, começou a passar um filme bacana que eu perdi da última vez que passou na TV porque eu e Shino estávamos ocupados com outras coisas e as aeromoças foram super simpáticas ao oferecerem toalhas aquecidas – que eu não faço idéia pra que são, mas eu peguei uma porque parecia ser algo chique a fazer – e várias outras coisas durante todo o vôo. Elas vinham somente para saber se eu estava confortável, não é gentil da parte delas? Excluindo a parte de que eu estou na primeira classe e elas nunca fariam isso se eu estivesse na classe econômica e que elas são _pagas_ pra isso. Depois de tudo isso eu simplesmente esqueci onde estávamos.

E o senhor sofisticado que me ajudou no começo foi atencioso a viagem inteira. Ele me deixou segurar a mão dele durante o pouso e não agiu como Neji quando nós fomos a um parque de diversões uma vez em que eu pedi para segurar a mão dele na montanha-russa e ele me perguntou por que eu queria fazer aquilo. Nem preciso comentar que a minha vontade foi a de jogar ele pra fora do carrinho quando estivéssemos na descida, não é?

Daí nós pousamos. As rodas derraparam no asfalto da pista porque também é outono na Holanda, mas então o avião parou e eu comecei a imaginar a sensação do que eu teria feito se ele não tivesse parado, se ele tivesse continuado e explodido. Tentei imaginar, pela primeira vez desde o acidente, o que Gaara poderia ter pensado naquele momento, tão acostumado a voar como ele era, mas eu simplesmente não consegui. Quem conseguiria imaginar os últimos pensamentos de alguém que não sabia que aqueles seriam seus últimos pensamentos?

- Minha cara, você está bem? – o sotaque do meu amigo sofisticado me acordou do devaneio e eu sequei a lágrima que caiu. Sorri pra ele e percebi que eu já não estava mais no avião e agradeci encarecidamente a ele por ter me tirado de lá sem que eu tivesse percebido, porque eu não conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha – Você precisa de alguma coisa? Vomitar, talvez?

- Não, eu... - parei e me analisei – Eu estou bem.

Não que eu tivesse imaginado que ia entrar no avião e sair sem um braço, mas eu estava _realmente_ bem, em especial porque agora eu estou em solo holandês, no mesmo solo que Shino. Aposto que se eu colar meu ouvido ao chão poderia senti-lo. Não que eu vá fazer isso, não é? Não no aeroporto, pelo menos.

- Ino, minha cara, você tem algum vestido bonito entre suas coisas? – quando percebi meu amigo já estava me guiando pelo aeroporto em direção as malas girando nas esteiras prontas para serem resgatadas por seus donos.

- Tenho. Na verdade, eu tenho peças para todas as ocasiões – respondi.

E a Hinata disse que eu estava exagerando quando entrei no meu quarto com as minhas três malas. Nós _nunca_ sabemos o que pode acontecer quando viajamos, que lugares podemos visitar, em que tipo de ocasiões poderemos nos encontrar. Por exemplo, eu trouxe um biquíni para o meio do outono holandês, e daí? Shino é rico, e se ele tem uma mansão com piscina aquecida?

- Então vista-o, querida – eu ainda não disse o nome do meu amigo, não é? É Klaus. Não me perguntem, eu também acho que ingleses escolhem nomes muito estranhos – Assim você começará impressionando o seu homem pelo exterior.

- Tudo bem – respondi quando pegamos minhas três malas e a mala de couro Louis Vuitton do Klaus e seguimos para o banheiro.

- Cara, eu acabo de me lembrar – ele disse antes que eu entrasse no banheiro – Tenho um colar maravilhoso guardado na casa de um amigo meu. Era da minha falecida esposa – arqueei uma sobrancelha quando ele disse isso e acho que Klaus percebeu que eu me lembrei que ele disse que era gay, porque completou – Minha família era conservadora, eu me casei com uma mulher – e nisso ele fez uma careta digna de pena desgostando a população feminina – para manter as aparências, mas isso não importa agora. É um colar que ficará esplêndido em você. Gostaria de usá-lo?

Analisei Klaus e sua total sofisticação inglesa. As abotoaduras de ouro, o relógio pendendo do bolso, o seu jeito de beber o whisky que a aeromoça ofereceu. Deve ser um colar _muito_ caro e o meu sexto sentido gritava para eu recusar, porque do jeito que eu sou é capaz de eu conseguir prender o colar na maçaneta de uma porta e estourá-lo. Só que os meus olhos brilharam e a minha língua disparou antes que eu pudesse pensar nisso tudo:

- Sim, claro. Klaus, muito obrigada.

- Ótimo, cara, então vá se vestir e seguimos pegar seu colar. Vou tentar encontrar o meu chofer enquanto isso, sim?

Assenti pra ele e o vi seguir para frente do aeroporto onde ficam parados aqueles armários chamados de seguranças e os choferes segurando plaquinhas com os nomes de seus passageiros. Eu nunca tinha visto um desses, apenas em filmes e fiquei de olho para ver em qual deles Klaus pararia. Ele acabou parando ao lado de um negro alto vestindo terno com cara de Ne-Yo que me fez respirar fundo. De certo modo eu torci para que o único serviço que aquele homem pudesse fazer a Klaus era mesmo o de chofer – e segurança, eventualmente -, porque seria um baita de um desperdício se ele oferecesse a Klaus os serviços que meu amigo sofisticado e gay gostaria de obter.

Entrei no banheiro para colocar o vestido prateado que eu comprei não faz muito tempo em uma liquidação que eu encontrei por milagre andando casualmente no centro de Tóquio um dia desses. Shino fora até a universidade e nós deveríamos nos encontrar num restaurante por ali. Foi uma pena ele não ter ficado surpreso quando eu entrei no restaurante segurando uma sacola de compra. Coloquei a sandália azul que ele me deu para o casamento de Hinata – eu amo essa sandália, apesar de as tirinhas fincarem em minha carne depois de algumas horas usando-a. Soltei os cabelos e me arrumei o melhor que eu podia sem dispor de um pouco mais de tempo ou de itens profissionais no banheiro do aeroporto holandês.

- Aí está você, cara – Klaus me chamou e se aproximou com o negro chofer logo atrás dele – Deixe Andrew levar suas malas, por favor.

- Claro – respondi e entreguei-as a Andrew que fez um aceno com a cabeça e carregou-as para a entrada do aeroporto.

- Você está absolutamente deslumbrante, aquele colar ficará perfeito em você.

Fomos em direção a entrada e Klaus me ajudou a colocar meu sobretudo felpudo. Saímos para o frio do outono de Amsterdã que não é nada diferente do frio do outono de Tóquio. Quero dizer, quando é frio em um lugar que neva é o mesmo frio em absolutamente todos os lugares em que neva. Você acaba se acostumando depois de uma vida inteira, nada de mais. Encarei o céu escurecendo – fuso horário às vezes pode ser algo bom – e sorri para Klaus que me guiou para uma limusine branca onde Andrew estava postado do lado, solicito com a porta aberta.

Preciso dizer que me sinto no céu?

Só falta Shino pra isso deixar de ser o céu e se tornar o paraíso.

* * *

Uma mansão européia no meio de Amsterdã. Há um tapete vermelho na entrada, luzes e flashes de fotógrafos por todos os lados. Há uma curta fila de carros caros e limusines e deles saem homens e mulheres vestidos em ternos e smokings e vestidos caros e compridos e jóias reluzem com as luzes do lugar e com os flashes e com o seu próprio brilho de "Veja só, se você vender seus rins no mercado negro, quem sabe pode ter um igual a mim", só que mulher que o usa provavelmente não precisou vender nada em mercado algum.

A limusine se aproximava da entrada da mansão, direto em suas escadas cobertas pelo tapete vermelho e eu quase podia vislumbrar o salão enfeitado de dourado antigo e móveis sofisticados, madeira antiga, cara e macia. Parecia que eu não estava indo casualmente a casa do amigo de Klaus para buscar o colar da falecida esposa de aparências dele, parecia que eu estava indo direto para a prémiere do filme de época mais famoso da história. Aposto que Ingrid Bergman se sentiu assim quando passou pelo tapete vermelho para a prémiere de "Casablanca". Só que eu também acredito que quando ela olhou para si mesma dentro do carro, ela não se sentiu mal por estar usando um vestido prateado de liquidação, uma sandália azul – por mais linda que eu ache essa sandália – e com uma maquiagem feita no aeroporto. Aposto que eu estou sentindo uma sensação sentida universalmente por todas as mulheres alguma vez na vida: a sensação de estar com a roupa errada.

- Você não me falou sobre festa, Klaus – eu disse com os olhos arregalados em direção a porta, as mãos apertando uma à outra no colo e com a voz estrangulada. Daqui a pouco a minha garganta e boca ficarão secas, daí quando alguém falar comigo eu vou responder com um grasnado como se eu fosse alguma espécie de galinha!

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você, cara – e ele parecia mesmo – Mas eu deveria ter presumido isso, Günter é louco por festas.

A limusine parou em frente à escadaria, em frente aos enormes portas da mansão, em frente e um milhão de fotógrafos. E eu me senti cegar. Klaus esperou Andrew vir abrir a porta para nós e ele me deu um sorriso antes de pular para fora do carro e arrumar o terno brevemente. Prendi a respiração e vi a mão dele se estender para mim.

Sabe aquelas cenas lindas na entrega do Oscar quando as atrizes saem dos carros e suas pernas ficam a mostra pela porta aberta? Elas são sempre morenas, depiladas, brilhantes e hidratadas. Eu pensei que isso aconteceria comigo, menos a parte de minhas pernas serem morenas, porque eu estou há alguns meses sem tomar sol algum, então elas estão brancas como os perfeitamente retos e nivelados dentes do Andrew. Só que isso não aconteceu, porque quando eu coloquei minhas pernas para fora um dos meus saltos enroscou no vestido e eu tive que usar as duas mãos para conseguir tirá-lo de lá. Nem preciso dizer que quando eu finalmente me ergui e ajeitei os cabelos com um sorriso de desculpas para Klaus até o meu pâncreas eu conseguia sentir quente de vergonha.

Daí ei fiquei cega de novo, mas dessa vez não era a preocupação de alguma coisa sair errado ou a sensação horrível de que a minha roupa não é apropriada para a ocasião, mas os milhares de fotógrafos ali que ficavam especulando quem eu era em um tom nada discreto. Não que eu entenda holandês – ou qual seja a língua que eles falam aqui na Holanda –, mas eles ficavam apontando e se cutucando. Gestos são meio que universais para entender. Tive vontade de responder: "Sou Yamanaka Ino", mas Klaus me puxou escadaria acima, outra limusine estacionara na entrada e nossos quinze minutos – segundos, na verdade – de fama acabaram.

- Eu não pretendo me demorar por aqui, minha cara, mas eu preciso cumprimentar os conhecidos, se eu vir algum, então venha comigo e vamos logo deixá-la ainda mais maravilhosa – cara, porque os gays têm que ser os caras mais gentis e com as coisas certas para dizer? Quero um amigo gay. Infelizmente Sai e Itachi não contam, porque aqueles dois são loucos impudicos que não se importam de contar os detalhes sórdidos de seu sexo selvagem e sado-masoquista. O problema é que eles não entendem é que as outras se importam de ter que ouvi-los.

Ele me guiou entre as pessoas sempre sendo o homem mais simpático que poderia. Parecia até mesmo o anfitrião com todos aqueles sorrisos e cumprimentos de longe. E, por estar com ele, as pessoas me sorriam também. Claro que eram apenas sorrisos por eu ser a garota com o cara que elas conheciam, mas eu não me importava e sorria de volta, até que entramos por um corredor menos iluminado onde havia menos pessoas. Banheiros, eu imaginei. Klaus continuou andando até a única luz ser a que vinha do salão e abriu uma grande porta de madeira, tão grande quanto à porta de entrada, e nós nos colocamos para dentro. Eu não enxergava nada, mas Klaus não parecia ter problemas com a sala, pois logo ele acendeu um abajur em cima de uma grande escrivaninha de mogno.

- Muito bem, onde era o interruptor? – ele perguntou-se. Correu para uma prateleira cheia de livros e estatuetas que deveriam ter sido esculpidas por artistas brilhantes, mas que para mim só parecia barro retorcido e endurecido. Só que eu não comentei nada, questão de educação. As luzes se acenderam revelando um daqueles escritórios europeus dignos de filme de assassinato, no nosso caso só faltava o corpo e o tapete caro manchado de sangue – Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas foi impossível encontrar Günter. Você o viu, querida?

Presumindo que ele acredite que eu saiba quem, diabos, esse Günter é, acenei que não com a cabeça. Klaus suspirou e aproximou-se de uma tapeçaria chinesa magnífica – curioso como os europeus adoram artigos orientais – e levantou-a sem esforço para me mostrar a porta de ferro de um cofre. Isso está cada vez mais parecido com um filme de assassinato. Acho que eu tenho que parar de ler os livros de Arthur Doyle e Agatha Christie. Ele girou a combinação demoradamente, com cuidado e apertou a maçaneta com medo. Arqueei a sobrancelha quando ele me sorriu, aliviado.

- Günter tem mania de mudar a combinação todo mês, seria tremendamente constrangedor ter que sair daqui escoltado pela polícia por causa de um mal entendido.

Klaus tirou do cofre uma caixinha retangular de veludo negro. Colocou-a com cuidado sobre a escrivaninha e eu me adiantei querendo ver quão magnífico realmente era o antigo colar que ele dissera e que ele tão bondosamente me emprestaria. Alguma coisa ainda me dizia para recusá-lo, mas como eu poderia? Ao mesmo tempo em que a periculosidade de acontecer alguma coisa com aquela jóia me fazia recuar um passo, a cobiça de poder vesti-lo, mesmo que por apenas alguns momentos, me fascinava e impulsionava dois passos para frente. Klaus colocou luvas de tecido branco e abriu a caixa para me mostrar o que havia lá dentro.

Tudo mundo conhece a sensação de querer alguma coisa e não poder tê-la. Toda mulher conhece a sensação de olhar um sapato em outra pessoa ou numa foto de revista ou com uma etiqueta se preço ridiculamente cara e ficar pensando que, mesmo assim, ela poderia dar qualquer coisa por ele. E nada se compara a sensação de ver aquele sapato – ou bolsa, vestido, anel, livro, guitarra, iate, pônei – e realmente poder _tê-lo_, mesmo que por um tempo curto. Foi essa sensação maravilhosa que eu senti quando Klaus colocou o colar de prata com o pingente de safira em forma de estrela no meu pescoço. Naquele momento a impressão de que aquela roupa era errada para aquela ocasião se dissipou e minha sandália passou a ser a escolha exata para usar com esse colar. Com esse colar eu poderia sair na rua completamente nua, apenas usando ele, e ninguém ia reparar.

- Klaus... – balbuciei, mas ele se adiantou para mim e emendou:

- Não diga que não pode usá-lo, minha cara, eu não permitirei!

Eu tentei, ele insistiu. O que mais eu poderia fazer senão usá-lo?

Saímos da sala depois de Klaus apagar as luzes e ele me guiou de volta para o salão. Eu estava me sentindo à primeira flor da roseira na primavera e Klaus parecia tão orgulhoso quanto eu. Aposto que, mesmo sendo gay, ele deve ter sido muito carinhoso com a esposa.

- Senhor Cunningham? – Klaus parou e eu me virei junto com ele para ver uma mulher bem vestida e bem maquiada vindo em nossa direção. Ela me encarou simpática com seus pequenos olhos verdes – Klaus Cunningham, quase não o reconheci – ela segurava uma taça de champanha entre seus longos dedos morenos e as unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte claro e recatado – Não sabia que já voltara a Europa.

- Acabei de chegar, Mercedes – ah, eu sabia que essa pele morena não podia ser de bronzeamento artificial, é perfeita demais – Prometo ir visitá-la amanhã, para o chá.

- Perfeito! – ela pareceu suficientemente satisfeita com esse auto-convite e contornou-nos com o intuito de ir embora, mas parou ao lado de Klaus para sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa que eu não deveria ouvir, mas que ouvi do mesmo jeito. Era uma intenção dissimulada de indiscrição – Eu aprovo sua acompanhante desta vez, muito melhor que aquela mulher vulgar do baile em Roma.

Klaus sorriu e Mercedes partiu. Ele recolocou a mão em minhas costas e continuou me guiando para a saída. Eu fiquei um pouco chocada, será que ela não sabe que ele é gay?

- Ahn... Klaus, ela...

- Ela sabe que eu sou homossexual, é claro, mas eu levo acompanhantes aos meus bailes com freqüência. Não é de bom tom chocar a alta sociedade, minha cara.

Concordei com a cabeça. É uma explicação completamente plausível, não é?

Chegamos à imensa porta de entrada e parecia que havia ainda mais fotógrafos do que no início e também muitas luzes. Luzes azuis e vermelhas que piscavam alternadamente e um barulho ensurdecedor de gritos misturados a palavras que eu não entendi e passos pesados batendo contra os degraus aveludados, subindo pelo tapete vermelho. E sirenes. Muitas sirenes.

Olhei para Klaus assustada querendo lhe perguntar o motivo de haver tantos carros de polícia por ali e tentando olhar por cima do meu ombro ao mesmo tempo para saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa lá dentro e que deveríamos sair do caminho dos policiais, mas as pessoas no salão encaravam o lado de fora, a boa música instrumental tinha cessado. Entre nós e a parte de dentro do salão não havia nada, então eu me senti realmente confusa. Daí eu vi o sorriso nos lábios de Klaus. Um daqueles sorrisos de desespero quando você lança para a pessoa que te pegou fazendo uma coisa errada, desde roubar um chiclete da vendinha da esquina até trair seu namorado com o cara gato da academia. O sorriso que você lançará se for pego em qualquer uma dessas ocasiões seria o mesmo e Klaus sorria desse jeito.

- Você é muito bonita, minha cara, e não consegui resistir em usá-la – em meio ao barulho eu consegui ouvir as palavras de Klaus – Mas me arrependo disso, Ino. É realmente constrangedor ter que sair de um lugar destes escoltada pela polícia por causa de um mal entendido.

Mãos grandes e rudes de policiais holandeses seguraram meus braços e eu fui sem resistir, porque as palavras de Klaus ainda não faziam sentido pra mim. Olhei para ele enquanto era arrastada escada abaixo, quase sendo carregada, mas não por resistência, é que minhas pernas tinham ficado muito parecidas com gelatinas para que eu pudesse fazer muita coisa com elas. Klaus, o senhor sofisticado e com jeito de vovô, com sotaque inglês e gay, estava sendo levado também e ele havia me enganado de algum jeito, já que eu estava sendo presa sem saber o motivo em um país estrangeiro sem saber falar qualquer língua que não fosse japonês – nunca me interessei muito pelos cursos extras da escola – e o pior de tudo: sem Shino.

* * *

Eu estou presa. Na Holanda. Estou presa em uma prisão de verdade, com grades e algemas de verdade e não pareço uma moribunda como nos filmes. Quero dizer, o simples fato de eu ter sido arrastada até uma viatura, ter sido algemada e os meus direitos terem sido recitados em uma língua que eu não entendo em absoluto não quer dizer que o meu vestido rasgou, meu salto quebrou, meu cabelo ficou parecendo palha e minha maquiagem se desfez – o que é um pouco difícil, já que eu uso maquiagem a prova d'água.

Se eu estou bem? Obviamente que não. Eu estou numa cela de cadeia holandesa! Nem que fosse uma cela de cadeia japonesa eu não ia me sentir bem. Eu nunca fui presa na vida. Já recebi algumas advertências, como na vez em que eu e Gaara estávamos dando uns amassos no vestiário feminino ou quando a atendente da lanchonete conseguiu interceptar eu e Sakura antes que conseguíssemos sair de lá sem pagar porque tínhamos esquecido a carteira. Ambas. Patético, não é?

Só que a situação agora é completamente diferente. Eles tiraram o colar do meu pescoço e ele foi devolvido aquela caixa de veludo. Fizeram isso em frente a um homem que devia ser o tal amigo de Klaus, o que estava dando a festa, o dono da casa. Não vi Klaus enquanto eles fizeram isso e depois só me encaminharam para uma cela. Eu repeti algumas vezes que não sabia falar a língua deles, mas acho que eles também na entendem japonês. Ás vezes nem os japoneses entendem o japonês, como eu queria que policiais holandeses me entendessem em cinco minutos, soubesse que tudo aquilo fora um mal entendido e que eu fora usada – como Klaus mesmo dissera e até agora eu não sei como – e me deixassem ir embora encontrar Shino que já deveria estar atrás de mim? Porque se foi ele quem comprou a passagem e organizou a surpresa da minha ida a Holanda junto de Hinata, Kiba e meu pai, então ele certamente saberia a hora que meu vôo chegaria, mais ou menos. A nevasca nos atrasou um pouco e tivéssemos que ficar mais tempo em Moscou do que eu gostaria, mas...

Ah-meu-Deus! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! E se Shino não soube que o meu voou atrasou, chegou ao aeroporto e eu não estava lá, será que ele pensou que eu não tinha vindo? Mas eu estou aqui, eu vim! Só um pouquinho atrasada e presa no momento, mas na Holanda. Cara, eu preciso sair logo daqui. Gaara conseguia falar onze línguas, porque eu não? Droga, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção as conversas dele ao telefone, assim eu poderia aprender _alguma coisa_, mas era hipnotizante demais apenas ficar olhando para ele, todo concentrado, falando e rabiscando coisas nos seus papeis importantes e timbrados.

Pois é, dessa vez essa foi boa, hein, Yamanaka Ino?

Mas pense no quão emocionante não vai ser quando eu voltar pra casa – _se_ eu voltar pra casa – e contar pra todo mundo: então, daí eu tava numa festa, usando o mais maravilhoso colar de safira do mundo e fui presa por engano. Passei a noite numa prisão holandesa, foi um horror, mas no dia seguinte eles perceberam como eu sou por demais adorável para ficar no xadrez e me mandaram de volta! Incrível, não é?

Incrível demais para acontecer.

Shino. Shino. Shino...

Onde é que você está agora?

Afundei minha cabeça nas mãos e quis chorar. Tirei as sandálias porque elas definitivamente começaram a apertar meus pés com suas de tiras e coloquei-as no catre ao meu lado. Celas são todas assim? A minha é um quadrado pequeno, paredes cinzentas, dois catres presos a parede, uma privada que nem em sonho eu me atreveria a usar. Há mais pessoas aqui, é claro, mas eu fiquei em uma cela sozinha. É pequena demais para mais de três pessoas, acho que é por isso. Klaus deve estar em outra parte da prisão, passando por interrogatórios em frente aquela parede de espelho que todo mundo sabe que tem gente observando do outro lado e em companhia de um tira bom e um tira mau. Será que eu também vou ter vez de ser interrogada? Eles já me fizeram um monte de perguntas pelo que eu pude reparar, mas eu nem entendi, como poderia responder?

Ah, espere aí: eu não tenho direito a dar um telefonema? Será que eles me deixariam fazer uma ligação internacional?

Ouço passos. Será que eles conseguiram um interprete e agora vão mesmo me levar para esclarecer os fatos? Não quero ir, só quero a minha ligação. Ligar pra quem? Nenhum dos meus amigos é advogado. Não, Itachi é. Será que ele me tiraria daqui? No caso, então, eu teria que ligar para Hinata, assim ela convence Sasuke que pode pedir a Itachi. Qual é, Itachi sempre gostou mais de mim do que de Sakura correndo atrás do irmãozinho dele – depois ele conheceu a atual esposa de Sasuke e quase voltou a ser hétero por ela, Hinata consegue atrair homens que é uma beleza –, ele me ajudaria com certeza.

A grade da minha cela tilintou com o encontro das chaves de metal e rangeu ao abrir. Suspirei e levantei do catre – quase batendo a cabeça no catre de cima – e me preparei para encarar o que quer que fosse.

- Você não para de me surpreender nunca, não é, Ino? – eu conheço essa voz e entendi perfeitamente o que a voz falou. Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes mesmo de eu ter visto a figura a minha frente.

Shino. Aburame Shino. O entomólogo. O meu colega de apartamento. A minha transa casual. Meu namorado. Meu ex-namorado. Meu segundo amor de toda a vida. Ele tem muitas denominações, não é? Só agora que eu percebi.

- Shi-Shino... – foi difícil encontrar uma palavra melhor em meio a minha situação embasbacada.

- Pegue as suas coisas, vamos embora – disse ele, prático como sempre. Eu alarguei o meu sorriso e agarrei minhas sandálias para sair dali. O policial fechou a cela quando eu passei.

Não me importei realmente que Shino não tivesse aberto seus braços e quisesse que eu corresse até ele naquele momento, também não me importei sobre ele não ter dito eu te amo repetidas vezes assim que me viu, nem com ele não ter aparecido na minha cela com um buque de duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas.

Por trás das lentes escuras de seus óculos, eu vi seus olhos e eles nunca pareceram tão brilhantes pra mim.

- Como foi que você conseguiu me tirar de lá tão facilmente?

Atravessamos uma praça. Não sei qual praça é e nem faço questão de saber. É uma praça bonita, com uma fonte, uma catedral, um coreto e muitas e muitas flores, por todos os lados. Shino anda a minha frente alguns passos, não me atrevo a me aproximar. Eu estou descalça carregando minhas sandálias. Está frio na Holanda e meus pés estão gelados, mas não tem importância. Shino está logo ali ao alcance das minhas mãos. Os meus pertences foram confiscados e eles só me deixaram sair com isso. O céu está ficando cada vez mais claro, o sol quase desponta por trás do rio.

- Não foi _fácil_ – ele respondeu – Mas eu paguei sua fiança e minha advogada entrou com uma ação para você responder em liberdade.

- Mas... O que foi que eu fiz? – até agora eu ainda não tinha descoberto.

Shino parou e pareceu rir. Eu parei também sem saber exatamente do que ele poderia achar graça. Ele encarou o céu que ficava mais claro e alargou o sorriso minimamente.

- Típico de você ser presa e nem saber o motivo.

- Como eu poderia? Eu estava em uma festa, fui com Klaus buscar um colar e de repente estava na delegacia! E também não sei falar holandês.

- Esse que você chamou de Klaus é um golpista internacionalmente procurado. Ele é famoso por usar mulheres bonitas para roubar jóias. Foi identificado na festa do Conde Günter e como você estava com ele, usando a jóia roubada, foi presa como cúmplice.

Puxa.

- Aquele colar de safira era o presente de casamento do Conde para a esposa. Parece que o denominado Klaus tem comparsas, porque ele estava no Japão para saber todas as informações que ele sabia sobre o lugar.

- Comparsas? – será que aquela Mercedes...

- Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Ele conversou com uma mulher espanhola na festa, pareciam muito amigos. Sei que ele poderia apenas usá-la para dar outro golpe, mas ela também não poderia ser comparsa dele? Ela comentou algo sobre um baile em Roma – eu não ia dizer a Shino que o comentário fora sobre a _acompanhante_ dele no baile em Roma e que Mercedes acreditara que, naquele baile, era eu.

Shino ficou pensativo por um momento, mas depois deu de ombros e disse para eu contar aquelas coisas para a polícia quando eles me chamassem para interrogatório. Tremi com a idéia de voltar, mesmo que só por alguns momentos, para a delegacia.

Mas para fazer tudo o que ele fez, Klaus é bem esperto. Ele abriu o cofre como se fosse dele, apesar de ter ficado um pouco apreensivo no processo. E ele se infiltrou na festa tão bem, tão simpático e como se pertencesse verdadeiramente a tudo aquilo que eu senti inveja. Isso é que é golpista, não é? Quero dizer, é algo fora da lei e ilegal, mas impres...

- Não o elogie.

- Eu não o estou elogiando.

- Está achando incrível o que ele fez, não minta pra mim – Shino voltou-se para mim diretamente pela primeira vez desde que saímos daquela cela e eu me senti muito bem, mesmo que ele estivesse me passando um sermão – Sua mãe não te ensinou a não falar com estranhos?

Não respondi. Da última vez que me envolvi com um estranho – em todos os sentidos da palavra – ele veio morar comigo e eu acabei me apaixonando por ele.

O meu corpo bateu contra o de Shino mais rápido do que o meu ato de levantar a cabeça. Ele colocou os dedos entre os meus cabelos soltos e pressionou meu rosto contra o seu peito. As sensações de segurança, de saudades, de quentura e do cheio bom e entorpecente do seu perfume vieram todas ao mesmo tempo e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. Agarrei o seu casaco e prometi que nunca mais ia soltá-lo.

- E se não fosse um golpista? – a voz de Shino soou distante, mas a sua respiração estava perto – E se fosse um assassino, Ino? – os braços dele me apertaram mais – Ficar longe de você é difícil, mas perdê-la...

Ele não completou a frase. Nunca.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, o que não seria necessário se eu estivesse usando a sandália, e o beijei.

* * *

Não pensei no tempo enquanto ele passava. Cheguei à casa de Shino – e chamar essa mansão palaciana de casa é abusar da modéstia – e fui guiada por um mordomo até um dos quarto. Ele preparou o banho para mim e disse que minhas roupas estariam separadas quando eu voltasse. Fiquei me perguntando "que roupas?" até entrar na banheira, porque depois... Céus, não deu pra pensar em absolutamente mais nada. Imagine uma piscina cheia de água quente, óleos aromáticos para a pele e milhares de pétalas de rosas. Era isso o que me esperava quando eu entrei no banheiro me sentindo exausta por tudo o que acontecera e sair de lá como uma recém-nascida.

E a cama também não era pouca coisa. Um pijama de flanela estava sobre ela, uma cama de dossel de madeira escura. As cortinas estavam cerradas e Shino estava sentado ao lado de um abajur, lendo. Vesti-me e me aproximei dele sentando em seu colo depois de, como um velho hábito, fechar o seu livro sem marcar a página e colocá-lo na mesinha do abajur, onde logo depois os seus óculos escuros foram parar também.

- Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata e sua mãe já ligaram. Parece que elas assistem ao noticiário internacional e viram você saindo escoltada de uma festa da nobreza holandesa – Shino pegou a minha mecha de cabelo azul entre seus dedos. As gotas d'água escorreram por sua mão.

- E você explicou a elas que foi tudo um mal entendido, não é? – assim eu não preciso ter que lembrar que volto pra casa em três semanas e deixo essa banheira pra trás.

- Para suas amigas, sim, mas você terá que ligar para sua mãe.

- Shino! Porque você faz essas coisas comigo? Justo a minha mãe? Eu vou ter que ficar ouvindo sermão por três horas no telefone e isso não é algo que vá ficar muito barato pra você.

- A conta de telefone não me preocupa – ele soltou meu cabelo e apertou os lábios em uma risca – Seu pai me manteve informado das coisas durante a última semana. Não quero preocupar sua mãe ainda mais.

- Me desculpe por ter te mandado embora daquele jeito – comecei, mas Shino negou com a cabeça sem querer falar sobre aquilo. Não importava mais, não é?

- Você está cansada.

- Ainda tenho energia para algumas atividades prazerosas – me ajeitei no colo dele para ficar com uma pena de cada lado de seus quadris, mas ele só se levantou me levando junto. Agarrei minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris com força para não cair, mas eu sabia que Shino era forte o suficiente para o meu peso. Perdi alguns quilinhos já que me alimentei mal desde que ele fora para a Europa.

- Eu prefiro que você durma agora – ele me levou até a cama sem cair na tentação do meu bico charmoso e fez questão de me cobrir. Só quando me deitei entre o edredom e os travesseiros macios foi que percebi como estava cansada. Espreguicei-me como uma gata e sorri pra ele.

- Fica comigo, só até eu cair no sono?

Shino me beijou com gentileza sem querer despertar em mim maiores desejos, mas não adiantou, ele tem esse efeito lascivo todas as vezes que me toca. Deitou ao meu lado e o frio do fim do outono holandês foi embora.

* * *

Um imenso quintal coberto de dourado. Trilhas de caminhos de pedra cinza claro. Árvores e canteiros dispostos ordenadamente para formarem uma imagem que, vista de cima, deveria ser a coisa mais linda. Um lado imenso que caía no mesmo rio que passa pela cidade de Amsterdã. E no centro do grande jardim havia uma construção redonda toda feita de vidro com uma cúpula mais elevada no centro em forma de estrela.

Como é acordar e ter essa imagem projetada a sua frente ao abrir a cortina? Você perde as palavras, o fôlego, o prumo, a cabeça, os sentidos. Você se perde por aquela paisagem e demora, demora muito para voltar a si somente para correr escadas abaixo e ver aquilo pessoalmente, passear por aquele mundo mágico dos seus sonhos infantis com fadas, duendes e ninfas. Brinca nas folhas secas que caíram das árvores em todos os tons de amarelos, laranjas e marrons possíveis. Passa seus dedos suavemente pela superfície da água e ri dos passarinhos que voam baixo para encher seus bicos com o líquido que é claro e escurece à medida que se afasta. E para. Para e observa. Prende a respiração e estende a mão para o seu sonho realizado. Empurra a porta com força para mover a estrutura de ferro e vidro. Entra e continua sem respirar, mas mesmo assim sente-se mais viva do que em qualquer outro momento.

É uma estufa de vidro e dentro dela os aromas e zumbidos enchem o ar. Não há outras estações dentro dela que não seja a primavera. Não há nada incolor, inodoro e até nada insípido.

- A Holanda é o país mundial das flores – Shino sai do meio das plantas dando alguma explicação, como sempre – Comprei esta casa pouco antes de voltar para a Europa. Coincidentemente ela também tem uma estufa de vidro.

- Você não acredita em coincidências, Shino.

- Tem razão, não acredito. Eu comprei esta casa, com esta estufa de vidro, para poder realizar o seu sonho – ele se aproximou muito e me prensou contra a prede de vidro da estufa. Eu ofeguei quando minhas costas se chocaram com o vidro e quando meu peito se chocou ao dele e me senti imediatamente excitada – Agora.

Quem precisa de romantismo quando se tem praticidade? E, falando sério, _até parece_ que isso não foi à coisa mais romântica de todas!

* * *

**Olá!  
Último capítulo de Aromas e Zumbidos e é claro que a Ino não podia deixar de aprontar alguma, não é? Mas acalmem-se, eu não sou tão ruim a ponto de deixar esse final em aberto, apesar de estar passando muito tempo com a Pink-sama ultimamente e aprendendo a ser má. Ainda tem o Epílogo e pretendo postá-lo antes das aulas, porque é o meu terceiro ano e eu vou ficar realmente ocupada. Já peço desculpas antecipadamente por isso!  
Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo tanto quando eu gostei de escrevê-lo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Guida-Hyuuga, Skadi Drevonuor, Luciana Fernandes, __Pink Ringo__, Lust Lotu's, Estrela Malfoy, Nhá T., FranHyuuga, graci-chan(3) _e _Jade Miranda._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	16. Epílogo

**AROMAS E ZUMBIDOS**

_Presente para _Pink Ringo

**Epílogo**

Não foi exatamente um choque descobrir que tanto eu como Shino somos contra a instituição do casamento. Eu tenho uma boa explicação para isso, que são vários e vários anos convivendo com uma mãe megera, casamenteira e demoníaca. Ele tirou da minha imaginação todo o deslumbramento da coisa. Hoje, os meus únicos pensamentos sobre o casamento e sua festa eram todos os gastos que eu teria para alimentar todas aquelas pessoas que vieram ali para verificar o quanto eu me encontrava feliz.

Eu não precisava mostrar pra ninguém o quanto eu estava feliz. Com uma festa cara, quero dizer.

Shino, simplesmente, disse que detestava multidões.

Então nós decidimos apenas nos juntar definitivamente, como um casal. E, para isso, limpamos e enfeitamos a estufa e convidamos todos os nossos amigos para irem até em casa, para uma refeição de junção. Muitos deles nos levaram presentes, muitos não levaram. Nada disso importava realmente.

Era primavera de novo. Uma boa época, quando todas as minhas flores se abriam e os insetos de Shino se espalhavam pelo ar. Sakura ficava espantando-os como uma louca, o barrigão pronto para dar a luz a qualquer hora e os nervos mais a flor da pele do que nunca. Naruto, ao seu lado, tinha olheiras horríveis. Sakura devia estar mandando-o buscar as mais absurdas coisas nos mais absurdos lugares.

Akemi ora engatinhava, ora dava uns passinhos vacilantes por aí sob o olhar preocupado de tio Kankurou. Temari e Shikamaru ainda estavam juntos, aos trancos e barrancos, como normalmente é a relação apaixonada deles.

Hinata e Sasuke ainda não tinham conseguido um filho, mas Hinata acabou por nos confidenciar que isso era ótimo, pois a cada vez eles tentavam mais e mais vezes. Com um herdeiro a caminho ou não, isso não parecia diminuir em nada todo amor, devoção e possessão que Uchiha Sasuke sentia pela esposa.

Todos os nossos amigos estavam presentes. Solteiros, casados, com seus parceiros, noivos e namorados, com os seus duvidosos afazeres para ganhar a vida – ainda não descobri se Kiba é mesmo um prostituto, Shino se recusa a me dizer – e todas as suas loucuras. Meus pais também vieram, assim como o pai de Shino. Fiquei realmente chocada quando ele me perguntou se podia convidar o pai. Eu não sabia nem que ele _tinha_ pai. Pra mim ele devia ter nascido como um daqueles deuses gregos, sabe? De uma nuvem ou do barro ou de uma chuva de homens maravilhosos. Com toda a perfeição que eu encontrei nesse entomólogo – tirando esse desgostoso trabalho dele – não pensei que fosse possível que ele tivesse nascido como os outros seres humanos.

Eu coloquei um vestido branco, algo meio simbólico. Uma fita azul era pregada na minha cintura e nas mãos eu não carregava nada. Pintei outra mecha dos meus cabelos de azul e elas ficaram caídas, emoldurando os dois lados do meu pescoço como cachos de céu. O resto do meu cabelo loiro foi preso pra cima.

- Olha aquilo, Inoshi! – ouvi minha mãe falando quando passei – Daqui a pouco ela chega a casa com o cabelo todo azul, com furos nas orelhas, com tatuagens de demônios...

- Querida... – Inoshi sorria, mas sua voz soou firme – Cale-se.

Shino estava do outro lado do corredor de mesas, me esperando com uma calça social e uma camisa verde casualmente aberta. Pela primeira vez em frente a outras pessoas, ele não usava seus óculos escuros. Não havia padre, pastor, oficial de justiça, música, buquê, tapete vermelho, orquestra, nada.

Havia nossos amigos, nossos familiares, as pessoas que nos amavam e a quem nós amávamos. Havia uma estufa de vidro, havia os meus aromas, havia os seus zumbidos. Havia nós dois e duas alianças douradas penduradas em correntes de prata. Nós as trocamos e colocamo-as em nossos pescoços.

Não é que nós queremos ser aquele casal totalmente do avesso, mas é que nós trabalhamos muito com as mãos e não queremos estragar os anéis, então decidimos que desse jeito seria mais prático. Idéia de Shino, é claro!

- Enquanto eu existir – Shino passou o braço pela minha cintura depois de colocar o colar em mim. Arrepiei com sua respiração em meu pescoço e com suas palavras - Vou manter você comigo.

Eu sorri e também o abracei enquanto os aplausos ecoavam. Quando voltei a encará-lo, ainda próximos o suficiente para encostarmos nossas testas, lágrimas finas saiam dos meus olhos:

- Você me faz borrar toda a maquiagem.

- Sua maquiagem sempre é a prova d'água – ele lembrou. Eu ri mais com o intenso conhecimento que ele insistia em manter sobre mim.

- Eu sou uma estabanada, chocólatra, consumista e falida... – comecei – Como você pode querer ficar comigo?

Shino deu de ombros.

- Os insetos mais previsíveis podem voar para as flores mais exóticas – ele respondeu simplesmente, como sempre.

Sobre os insetos eu não sei, mas tem coisa mais estranha do que eu e Shino juntos?

Só as posições sexuais de Sai e Itachi.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Olá!  
Infelizmente, "Aromas e Zumbidos" chegou ao fim. Não sei vocês, mas eu vou sentir falta dessa Ino, gostei muito de escrever essa história, apesar de não ser um casal a qual eu estou acostumada. Os fluxos de pensamento dela, admito aqui, são um pouco da junção de todas as minhas amigas. Várias das coisas que ela dizia e pensava realmente passam pelas nossas cabeças, não é? Bom, passam pela minha.  
Agradeço imensamente a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic e tiveram paciência comigo. Infelizmente é um Epílogo curto, mas é eficiente para terminar com essa história. Agora eu preciso me encarregar das outras e das centenas de idéias novas que me ocorrem a todo tempo. Agradeço o carinho, as reviews e as críticas, agradeço a Pink Ringo por ter pedido essa fic e a todos que leram!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:  
**

_Skadi Drevonuoir, Lell Ly, J P Sarutobi, Nara FC, Lust Lotu's, Camila, Pink Ringo(2), Jade Miranda(2), Nhá T., graci-chan, Luciana Fernandes(2), Luanaa, Hana-Lis, Hime No 01, S_L Mangaká(13) – reviews mandadas em outros capítulos, mas que eu agradeço aqui, V. Lovett(3) _e _Dika008._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
